Escucha a tú corazón
by caron75
Summary: Bonnie y Damon pelean como perros y gatos pero cuando han tenido la oportunidad de dejar morir al otro le han salvado,aunque ninguno desee admitirlo existe un vinculo entre ellos. Los polos opuestos se atraen pero ¿Realmente son opuestos?
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia tiene como protagonistas a Damon & Bonnie , Stefan & Caroline y Elena ...

Se desarrolla durante una alternativa segunda temporada.

Contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual - están advertidos.

******Disclaimer: **Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi.

* * *

**C**aroline Forbes se desplazaba por el extenso bosque circundante a Mystic Falls.

Diestra y sigilosa, casi imperceptible con sus sentidos completamente activados en espera de alguna señal .

Entonces le vio. Un precioso ciervo se encontraba comiendo a tan solo metros de distancia.

Caroline agudizo sus oídos en busca de ruido que revelara la presencia de otros de su especie. No percibió nada. El animal se encontraba solo, a su completa merced.

Una vez corroboro sus sospechas, la vampira se abalanzo sobre su presa.

El ciervo emitió un ligero quejido al sentir los dientes hundirse sobre la tierna piel.

El animal forcejeo mientras Caroline le aferraba con sus brazos . El liquido comenzó a fluir por su boca , la sensación era comparable a degustar un granizado de fresa en una calurosa tarde de Verano. Refrescante , dulce y placentero .. te hacia sentir bien , calmaba el ansia pero nunca te satisfacía al menos no como de seguro lo haría un jugoso filet de ternera ...

Caroline se relamió los labios , vislumbro el cadáver y sintió repentina culpabilidad.

Pensar que en el pasado había sido defensora de los animales y ahora era una amenaza latente para todo ser que habitaba el bosque.

_Pero al menos no son humanos– _se recordó.

Aquello solo era un daño menor en comparación a lo que podría llegar a hacer de rendirse a sus instintos.

Caroline se disponía retornar a casa cuando le vislumbro, Stefan se encontraba a tan solo metros de la escena recostado del tronco de un pino.

Ll evaba chaqueta de cuero , vaqueros , botas y su cabello peinado hacia atrás muy al estilo Rebelde sin causa.

Stefan amaba los años 50 . Para él aquella era su época dorada , de allí su característico estilo retro que lejos de resultar ridículo le ajustaba a la perfección.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?- Caroline preguntó.

- El suficiente – Stefan respondió con misterio.

- Creí que mi periodo de entrenamiento ya había concluido – recriminó.

- Y así fue- él aseguro.

- ¿Ah si?, entonces que haces aquí más que ejercer de niñera de la neófita-reputo enojada.

Stefan río.

- No se trata de desconfianza Caroline.

- ¡ Claro que se trata de desconfianza!. Es evidente que consideras que si no estas tras de mi voy ha acabar matando a alguien.

Stefan exhalo y posteriormente se acerco a la chica, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de sus hombros .

Caroline no pudo evitar la reacción de su cuerpo ante la cercanía . Su corazón acelero sus latidos , su temperatura corporal aumento y percibió cosquilleos en aquella zona donde Stefan tenia posada sus manos.

- ¡No se trata de ti! la cuestión es que no confió en nuestra naturaleza. He recaído demasiadas veces .. se lo poderosa y atrayente que la sangre humana puede resultar ser. Se que peco de sobre protector contigo Caroline pero lo hago porque no quiero que cargues con toda esta culpa , que te percibas a ti misma como un monstruo – le confesó.

- ¡Tu no eres un monstruo! – ella le aseguro .

Stefan se apartó .

- Lo dices porque no me haz visto en mi elemento . No sabes lo que llegado a hacer – le dijo .

- Se que te llaman _el decapitador_ , ello por que nos paras hasta drenar por completo a tus victimas y en el frenesí les perforas el cuello a ambos lados – Damon una vez me lo menciono – y también sé que llevas un conteo de todos sus nombres , lo descubrí el otro día cuando me dejaste usar tu latop.

- Entonces , sabrás que son muchos ..

- Haz hecho daño pero también lo has compensado. Haz salvado a muchos Stefan , ¡me has salvado a mi!. Si no me hubieras ofrecido tu sangre aquella noche hubiera muerto con tan solo 17 años. Tú me diste una nueva oportunidad , me diste vida .

- Oh Caroline , eres demasiado joven para comprenderlo.

- Hazme comprender-ella reto.

- Lo que te di no fue un regalo, fue una maldición. Lo correcto habría sido dejarte morir .

- Entonces, ¿ Por qué no lo hiciste? – ella preguntó.

Stefan meditó. Su expresión se mostro dubitativa.

- No lo sé, sencillamente no pude dejarte ir. Fue un acto egoísta y por eso ..

- Te sientes en deuda conmigo – ella concluyo.

- Oh Stefan , ¡Basta! – ella exigió- es hora de que pares con lo de ser el mártir . No estas obligado a protegerme , yo puedo valerme por mi misma y respecto a lo de haberme convertido .. yo no quería morir . De haber podido escoger hubiera tomado esta opción -le aseguró.

El silencio fue lo subsiguiente .

Prevaleció entre ambos acompañada de una intensa mirada.

Caroline sintió el repentino impulso de tocar el rostro de Stefan pero antes de que pudiera efectuar movimiento alguno el teléfono de este sonó.

- Estoy en el bosque con Caroline . ¿ Qué sucede ? . ¿No pudiste identificar la llamada? .. Amor , cálmate.. Ya voy para allá – dijo antes de colgar.

- ¿ Qué sucede con Elena?- pregunto Caroline con preocupación.

- Ella esta bien , se trata de Jenna . Elena dice que estaban charlando y alguien le llamo al celular . Jenna contesto y acto seguido tomo un cuchillo clavándoselo en la palma de la mano . Sobre su piel escribió "PERRA"

- ¿ Que significa eso? – Caroline dijo .

- No lo sé . Elena esta muy asustada , teme por la vida de Jenna y de Jeremy. Hay un vampiro tras de ella y temo ..

- ¿ Qué temes?

- Que pueda tratarse de Katherine.

- ¿Cómo?, tu y Damon dijeron que ella había muerto. Si , supusimos que se había calcinado con el sol porque nunca logramos encontrar su cadáver pero que y si no lo hizo . Si aun sigue viva y se siente traicionada.

- ¿ Traicionada? ¡Ella les dejo!.

- Conozco a Katherine , es posesiva y rencorosa .. cuando se siente herida es capaz de llegar a los extremos con tal de obtener venganza – él aseguró.

- Debemos contarle tus sospechas a Bonnie. Tal vez ella conozca algún hechizo que nos ayude a corroborar que esta viva .

- Si , tienes razón . Yo iré a casa de Elena , Tú dirígete a casa de Bonnie... les alcanzare en una hora- dijo Stefan.

Posteriormente emprendió camino a la residencia Gilbert.

Caroline hizo lo propio , sin más dilaciones si dirigió a la vivienda de Bonnie.

...

**B**onnie se encontraba en casa , era Sábado. Su abuela aun dormía y ya había terminado las asignaciones del instituto por lo que la joven bruja no tenía nada más provechoso por hacer en su tiempo libre que revisar el libro de sus ancestros en busca de nuevos hechizos defensivos.

_Pared de hielo – _leyó brevemente sin mostrar mayor interés ya que sabia el truco era inútil frente a vampiros. Un solo puñetazo y toda la pared se desquebrajaría.

_Derrame cerebral – _Bonnie se detuvo en este tópico con interés.

Siguió leyendo al respecto. La descripción era muy simple solo tenía que concentrarse de forma que la energía fluyera fuera de su cuerpo y luego pronunciar mentalmente : Cruxio du mente .

El efecto sería inmediato , provocaría el rompimiento de los vasos sanguíneos en el cerebro del enemigo . Que de ser humano moriría pero de ser vampiro.._pasaría un mal rato_-pensó Bonnie con malicia . No pudiendo evitar sonreír ante la posibilidad de probar la eficacia de su descubrimiento con Damon Salvatore la próxima vez que se las diese de listillo con ella.

Repentinamente el timbre sonó, señal de visitas.

Bonnie se levanto de la cama y se asomo por la ventana.

Desde abajo Caroline le saludo .

Bonnie bajo las escaleras que daban a planta baja y le abrió.

- _Hola Car – _dijo afable su amiga.

- _Hola Bonn- _respondió la vampira con una sonrisa.

_Non protego– _Bonnie pronuncio el contra hechizo para la protección que poseía la casa.

La residencia Bennet se encontraba construida sobre un antiguo templo celta de allí que fuera centro de ilimitada energía espiritual , lo cual había permitido a los antepasados de Bonnie consumar tan poderoso conjuro protector que impedía el acceso a todo vampiro salvo en aquellos casos en que el contra hechizo hubiere sido invocado por un miembro de la estirpe .

A diferencia del sistema tradicional de invitación (Una vez se ha concedido el paso a un vampiro este no puede serle revocado) en el caso de los Bennett cuando el vampiro hubiere sido despedido se le restringía nuevamente el acceso a la vivienda , teniendo que efectuarse el contra hechizo en cada visita.

La operación resultaba molesta para los habituales visitantes sobrenaturales ( Damon lo odiaba , decía que era humillante) pero comprendían su utilidad .

Caroline ingreso.

La rubia se desplazo por la estancia hasta sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

Bonnie le percibió tensa, aviso de problemas.

-¿Que sucede Car?- pregunto con aprehensión.

Caroline se miro las manos y suspiro antes de dar inicio a su narración.

La rubia conto a la bruja lo ocurrido en el bosque obviando la conversación sostenida con Stefan momentos antes de la llamada de Elena (ello – consideraba Caroline- era algo que solo incumbía a ella y al vampiro).

- ¡Katherine!- dijo Bonnie sin poder contener su exaltación- Te refieres a la vampira que les convirtió.

- La misma.

- Pero Damon había dicho ..

- Que estaba muerta , lo sé pero Stefan no esta tan seguro de ello ¡Nunca encontraron sus restos!. Damon y Stefan supusieron que se había pulverizado pero y ¿si no lo hizo?.

- Eso explicaría muchas cosas. ¿Aunque como podría haberse salvado? no había manera ..-Bonnie medito.

_Según los registros del pueblo Katherine Pierce murió en la CAZA DE BRUJAS de 1692 , fue encerrada en la iglesia Felt con el resto de sospechosos ( la mayoría humanos inocentes) . La construcción fue consumida por el fuego, no quedaron sobrevivientes ello porque no existió posibilidad alguna de escapar. Ambas entradas del templo habían sido selladas con magia .Las verdaderas brujas habían organizado la persecución de inocentes con el fin desviar las sospechas que existían respecto a sus familias . _

_Bonnie resentía a sus antepasados por tal acto de egoísmo y crueldad. Para salvar la casta habían no solo robado la vida de inocentes sino que les habían conferido la más cruel de las muertes. _

- A menos..

- ¿ Qué Bonn?

- Que una bruja le hubiere ayudado. Un simple hechizo escudo invocado desde afuera de la iglesia y Katherine abría podido sobrevivir ilesa al incendio.

En respuesta los ojos de Caroline se iluminaron.

- Si , esa podría ser la respuesta . ¿ Pero qué clase de bruja colaboraría con una vampira?- expreso la rubia y posteriormente se arrepintió del comentario. ¡Bonnie era esa clase de bruja! – Sabes a que me refiero ..- se disculpo.

- Si , tranquila – Bonnie respondió afable.

- No lose, la única explicación que encuentro es una ALIANZA. Tal vez ella le concedió algo a cambio -expreso la trigueña.

Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente por algunos segundos.

El silencio fue interrumpido brutalmente por el pito del timbre el cual sonó una vez , dos veces , tres veces ... Tal impaciencia solo podía ser atribuida a Damon Salvatore .

Bonnie gruñó y posteriormente camino hasta la puerta , le abrió .

Desordenado cabello negro cayendo sobre ojos felinos, nariz perfilada, sonrisa torcida y hoyuelos que se formaban a ambos lados de un rostro tan armonioso que fácilmente podría haber sido esculpido por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel.

No importaba cuantas veces se hubiere encontrado con él , Bonnie nunca podría pasar por alto el excepcional atractivo del vampiro.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes tenerme aquí parado? – reclamo- Si vas a tomarme una foto mental al menos déjame posar - Damon dijo con sarcasmo haciendo un pucherito seductor.

Bonnie rodo los ojos.

A Damon aplicaba a la perfección aquel viejo dicho: Calladito, te vez más bonito.

- Non protego – Bonnie pronuncio con desdén, dándole entrever al vampiro que su presencia le molestaba.

Damon ingreso a la vivienda rosando intencionalmente su cuerpo contra el de Bonnie.

- Hey , !ten cuidado por donde pasas Salvatore! . Definitivamente, careces de modales.

Damon sabía que a la bruja le obstinaba que le tocara y aun así no dejaba de hacerlo. Sencillamente le divertía hacerla rabiar.

- Tengo modales Bennett, solo que ante mí no veo a ninguna dama con quien emplearlos - él reputo.

El comentario hizo al enojo apoderarse de Bonnie , estuvo a punto de hacerlo retorcerse en el suelo pero se obligo a mantener compostura recordándose que aquel no era el momento para una pelea.

- ¿Donde está Stefan?- Caroline preguntó.

Hasta ese momento Damon no se había percatado de su presencia.

- ¡Hola Barbie! , a mi también me da gusto verte – dijo retorico posteriormente dio respuesta - Se quedo con Elena en la mansión . Esta muy nerviosa y no quiere estar sola, así que mi querido hermanito me envió como reemplazo – él explico.

La vampira no pudo evitar sentir celos ante la perspectiva de Elena y Stefan pasando toda la tarde solos ..

_Él no es tuyo Caroline , nunca lo será – _ repitió su conciencia .

La verdad de aquellas palabras asaltó su corazón de un dolor despiadado. Así , concluyo la chica se sentía el desamor.

- ¿Y bien , han llegado a alguna solución?- Damon pregunto.

- Bonnie ha ideado algo – dijo Caroline.

Ambos vampiros se giraron en dirección a la bruja.

Bonnie expuso a Damon sus sospechas y conclusiones. .

- ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? , que estúpido fui. Claro , ahora todas las piezas encajan .. – hablo Damon para si mismo - Se de una bruja que pudo haber colaborado con Katherine. Se trata de una esclava, Emily Bennet – dijo.

- Insinúas .. que un miembro de mi familia ..– Bonnie se mostro indignada.

- No se porque estas tan sorprendida , fueron los otros miembros de "tu familia" los que encerraron a todas a aquellas personas ¡Ellos gritaban Bonnie! Y allí estaban los tuyos mirando las escenas impasibles al lado de sus patrones.

- ¡Calla!, no quiero saberlo.

- Bien , entonces la próxima vez piénsalo dos veces antes de reputar.

La intensidad de la mirada del vampiro hizo a Bonnie temblar.

Sus palabras le habían herido. Damon lo notó y sintió arrepentimiento.

No debió ser tan duro con la muchacha, ella no tenia culpa de nada.

Abrió los labios con la intención de disculparse pero fue interrumpido por la bruja.

- Se una manera de corroborarlo – dijo.

Caroline y Damon le observaban con inquietud.

- Podríamos invocar a Emily- explico – no es fácil y se , aun no cuento con suficiente poder pero podría intentarlo.

- Bien- dijo Caroline animada - ¿ Qué requieres para el hechizo Bonn? .

Bonnie exhalo.

- Velas , muchas velas .. la sangre de un descendiente – eso ya lo tenemos proveeré la mía- un objeto personal – creo que a tales fines el grimore servirá , en él hay anotaciones de Emily - y .. debemos ir a la cripta familiar.

- Bien , ¿Cuando quieres hacerlo?- Damon preguntó.

- Creo que podre reunir todo para esta noche , mientras más pronto mejor– Bonnie expreso.

Damon asintió.

- Te pasare buscando – dijo Caroline.

- ¡No¡- Damon intervino – Va a desangrarse y tu control aun esta en periodo de prueba – recordó .

La rubia asintió , señal de que comprendía el punto .

Lo menos que deseaba era lastimar a Bonnie.

- Yo te acompañare – dijo Damon.

Bonnie supo por el tono de su voz que no era un ofrecimiento, se trataba de una orden.


	2. Chapter 2

Playlist : Chasing cars de Snow patrol.

**********Disclaimer: **Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi.

* * *

**D**amon no se había alimentado bien los últimos días y no deseaba que su instinto asesino brotara aquella noche y ello no se trataba de preocupación, sabía que Bonnie podría fácilmente deshacerse de él si se pusiera violento. No, el asunto se debía a orgullo y también, a vergüenza. No deseaba que la bruja viera toda su naturaleza, él monstruo que bajo aquella atractiva fachada habitaba. Por lo que al no encontrar sangre en la mansión no le quedo de otra que buscar una víctima que satisficiera sus necesidades.

En el centro de Mystic Falls al vampiro no le costó conseguir una joven dispuesta a complacerle. Solo basto una mirada, una sonrisa , un HOLA y fue suya. Alicia - dijo llamarse - le invito a su apartamento y allí para desilusión de la chica lejos de obtener sexo consiguió una mordedura.

Damon bebió de ella hasta saciarse pero cuidando el ritmo de sus latidos. No quería que muriera, hacía algún tiempo se había prometido ha si mismo no robar más vidas inocentes. Al acabar, borro sus recuerdos y posteriormente fue al encuentro de la bruja.

Condujo en su coche hasta la residencia de los Bennet.

En el porshe vislumbro a la trigueña. Se encontraba sentada en el tercer peldaño de la escalinata, con una caja a su costado.

Damon se fijo en sus ropas, estaba muy bonita. Luciendo vestido y maquillaje. ¿Se había arreglado así para él? se pregunto divertido y si ¿para que negarlo?, entusiasmado.

...

**B**onnie se encontraba sentada en el porshe de la vivienda , en espera de Damon.

Llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino, zapatillas y un jersey negro sobre los hombros. La clase de ropa que se consideraba apropiada para una primera cita .

Si , esa había sido la excusa que había dado a su abuela para justificar la escapada nocturna.

_-Voy a salir con un chico del instituto ._

_Luego de esas palabras la reacción de la anciana no se hizo esperar._

_-¡Bonnie ¡–esbozo con tal vez demasiada excitación- ¿ Cómo se llama?_

_- se llama .. Damian – los nervios nublaban su creatividad._

_- hum , curioso nombre._

_- Si , es Irlandés-Bonnie siguió mintiendo._

_- ¿Te gusta? _

_- ¡Abuela!_

_- Esta bien , entiendo . Es algo íntimo –dijo la anciana._

_-¿Al menos puedo conocerlo?_

_- ¡no!, es decir , es muy pronto._

_- ¿Tal vez en la segunda cita? _

_- Si , tal vez –respondió Bonnie con nervio. _

_Mentir no se le daba bien. ._

Últimamente, Bonnie pedía constantemente permiso para fiestas y salidas… su abuela le consideraba una chica popular en el instituto algo que distaba de la realidad.

Las constantes reuniones para planear asesinatos de vampiros y contactar fallecidos definitivamente no contaban como fiestas. Y su vida romántica, oh dios a quien engañaba NO TENIA VIDA ROMANTICA, ¡no la tuvo en el pasado y no la tenía ahora!

Bonnie suspiro.

Tomo la caja que reposaba a un lado de sus caderas y la ubico sobre sus piernas.

Hizo chequeo de su contenido.

ü 45 velas

ü Daga

ü Grimore

Contaba con todo lo necesario , solo faltaba que apareciera el vampiro que aquella noche ejercería como _dama de compañía_.

Bonnie sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

- Dicen que quien se ríe solo , es porque de sus maldades se acuerda . ¿Es ese tu caso?- Damon pregunto con aires picarescos.

Bonnie se estremeció al oír el sonido de su voz. Su llegada le había tomado desprevenida pero se forzó a mostrar indiferencia.

- ¡Por fin llegas!-dijo levantándose del escalón – Llevo casi hora y media esperándote – le recrimino.

- Tenía asuntos que resolver, no pensé que tardaría tanto – Damon se excuso.

Bonnie acepto su intento de disculpa, eso era lo más cercano a un LO SIENTO que podía conseguirse de Damon Salvatore.

- Bien , que estamos esperando – dijo tomando la caja y emprendiendo camino al coche .

Damon se le adelanto. Uso su súper velocidad para llegar antes que ella y abrirle la puerta , asegurándose de atravesar el brazo de manera que la bruja no pudiera ingresar hasta que él se lo permitiera.

Aquel gesto sorprendió a Bonnie , quien observo al vampiro con suspicacia .

Los ojos juguetones de este descendieron por el atuendo de la chica.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto Bonnie.

- Contemplándote-Damon confesó- estas muy bonita, Bennett.

Bonnie no pudo evitar sentirse turbada ante el comentario.

¿Damon Salvatore le había alagado? , ello era inaudito.

- ¿Bebiste sangre de borracho esta noche?- ella pregunto con una de sus cejas elevándose.

Damon no respondió al comentario, solo río y posteriormente aparto el brazo.

Bonnie se ubico dentro del coche.

…

Era la primera vez que Bonnie se subía al porshe de Damon.

La trigueña observo el interior .

Se trataba de un vehículo de lujo como cualquier otro provisto de asientos de cuero , estéreo , porta vasos y techo descapotable. Pero existía en él algo diferente, que le destacaba del resto _olía como Damon. _

La chica se sorprendió al poder distinguir la esencia del vampiro y sobre todo de que esta le resultara agradable.

El trayecto hasta el cementerio de Mistic Fall fue corto .

Damon aparco a un lado de la carretera y posteriormente , bajo del vehículo.

Bonnie fue ha su encuentro.

Uno al lado del otro caminaron alrededor de las criptas.

El paisaje consideró la trigueña era el típico de una película de terror. Luna llena en el horizonte , niebla y desolación. Solo hacía falta que un lobo aullará o que el vampiro a su lado se abalanzara sobre ella para que el cliché estuviese consumado.

La idea le divirtió , Bonnie no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se hiciera presente en su rostro y ello , no fue desapercibido por el vampiro.

¡La bruja lo había hecho de nuevo!. Tal como la había encontrado minutos antes en el porshe había reído sin más razón aparente que sus pensamientos.

Damon más que nunca deseo poder conocer sus reflexiones.

La mente de Bonnie Bennett era y siempre había sido un gran misterio para él.

La cripta Bennet sobresalía como una gran estructura de concreto, destacándose en su cúspide el logo familiar.

A Bonnie se le formo un nudo en el estomago que fue aumentando a medida que se acercaban.

La bruja se detuvo en el portón.

- ¿Estás bien?- Damon pregunto.

- Si , solo necesito un momento – ella dijo .

El vampiro aprecio que la mirada de la trigueña se mostraba afligida, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

La imagen de una vulnerable Bonnie Bennett , le conmovió.

- Es la primera vez que les visito en 3 años .. a mis padres – la chica confeso.

Damon no necesito preguntar, conocía a la perfección lo ocurrido a los Bennett 7 años antes.

- Si quieres .. podemos dejar esto para otro día Bonnie- pronuncio su nombre con dulzura-no debes sentirte presionada- aseguró el vampiro apoyando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la trigueña.

Bonnie giro , le miró a los ojos.

- Lo sé , pero ¡quiero hacerlo!-aseguró con determinación.

Toda debilidad había desaparecido del rostro de la bruja , volvía a ser la chica inquebrantable que él conocía .

Bonnie entró primero , Damon le siguió.

La chica vislumbro el interior , sus ojos ubicaron inmediatamente las tumbas de sus padres.

Uno al lado del otro. Christian y Clarice Bennett.

Apoyo sus palmas sobre ellos.

_Los amo .. los extraño – _pensó.

Posteriormente se aparto y camino hacia la escalerilla lateral.

- Los restos de Emily se encuentran en la cripta subterránea con el resto de familiares de décadas de esclavitud- explico a Damon.

La bruja tomo una de las antorchas que reposaban en las paredes y usando su poder prendió fuego.

Descendieron.

El lugar no era agradable . El camino era estrecho y oscuro destacando el olor a humedad .

Damon se detuvo en una de las tumbas en la que distinguió las siglas E.B

- Bonnie , la he encontrado .

La chica se acerco , corroborando su descubrimiento.

- Bien , ahora esparce las velas alrededor en forma de circulo- ordeno.

El vampiro obedeció , posteriormente Bonnie se ubico en el centro de la circunferencia . Se concentro y logro prender fuego a todas las cerillas.

Acto seguido tomo el grimore , abriéndolo en una de las inscripciones de Emily .

Bonnie respiro profundo , sabía lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Tomo la daga y miró a Damon .

El vampiro asintió , dándole confianza.

Entonces , Bonnie deslizo la afilada cuchilla por la piel de su palma derecha . Inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a brotar cayendo hasta acumularse en el mugriento suelo.

"A solis ortus cardine , A tempo novo remotis simili omnis perditio¨ - la bruja pronuncio en perfecto latín – Yo descendiente , sangre de tu sangre . ¡Te invoco Emily!.

Las velas se apagaron Bonnie repentinamente sintió la tierra bajo sus pies temblar y su consciencia desvanecerse…

_Bonnie abrió los ojos y le vio. _

_Una mujer negra , de unos 20 años se encontraba en frente. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una moña y ropas de aldeana. _

_La mujer le sonreía , en su rostro se reflejaba paz._

- _Hola Bonnie – dijo._

- _Emily- contestó la bruja. _

_La mujer asintió. _

- _Lamento haberte perturbado – Bonnie se disculpo – pero necesito tu ayuda. La vida de alguien a quien quiero depende de ello._

- _Te refieres a Elena , la dobleganger de Miss Katerine–dijo Emily._

_Bonnie se le quedo mirando sin comprender. ¿A qué se refería con dobleganger?_

- _En el otro lado no estamos tan desconectados . Tal vez tu no sepas mucho de mí pero yo si de ti Bonnie– dijo Emily- se a que viniste y voy a ayudarte._

- _La respuesta a tu interrogante es .. si . ayude a Katherine Pierce a escapar. Lo hice en agradecimiento a lo que ella había hecho por el hombre que amaba- aseguró- se llamaba Milles , no era uno de los nuestros .. era un blanco , hijo de los patrones. Estuve enamorada de él desde siempre y un día el me confesó sus sentimientos , también me amaba pero era algo sin futuro yo lo sabía y por eso resistí. Pero Milles fue insistente y al final .. termine entregándome a él. Quede en Estado , sus padres no tardaron en darse cuenta y fue solo cuestión de tiempo que lo supiera el pueblo. Milles debía matarme pero se negó , fue condenado a la horca por haber profanado la pureza de su raza . Como sabrás , no existe hechizo para vencer a la muerte .. me había resignado a perderle hasta que Miss Katherine me ofreció su ayuda. Ella le dio de beber su sangre antes de la ejecución , gracias a la ponzoña que corría en su cuerpo .._

- _Regreso como vampiro- Bonnie concluyo, sorprendida. _

_Emily asintió. _

- _Miss Katherine ayudo a Milles a escapar del pueblo y me compró a los patrones, por lo que pude tener a mi pequeño Trevor. Los meses pasaron y ocurrió, lo de la iglesia. ¡No podía dejarla morir!, no después de lo que había hecho por nosotros así que invoque un conjuro protector y luego , le ayude a salir . Esa misma noche Miss Katherine me ordeno preparar su caballo ¡Ella sabía que los Salvatore le buscarían! , me pidió guardar su secreto. Fue la última vez que le ví. _

- _Gracias, Emily – dijo Bonnie. _

- _No hay de que – la difunta respondió con amabilidad- Ten cuidado Bonnie , tiempos difíciles se aproximan para ti y aquellos a quienes amas. Miss Katherine es un enemigo menor en comparación a aquel que viene en camino…-aseguró antes de desvanecer._

- Bonnie – Damon le llamaba.

La bruja llevaba inconsciente casi una hora , el vampiro comenzaba a impacientarse.

De improvisto , Bonnie abrió los ojos. Se percato de la cercanía del vampiro y de que le sostenía con sus brazos.

- He visto a Emily – le dijo – Eran ciertas nuestras sospechas , Katherine está viva – aseveró sintiéndose nuevamente mareada.

- Shu , estas débil . Perdiste mucha sangre - dijo el vampiro , posteriormente tomó la daga y se corto la muñeca derecha.

Bonnie sabía lo que pretendía.

- No – la bruja se negó a recibir su ofrecimiento.

- Bennet , no es momento para orgullo. ¡La necesitas! – Damon dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos de esa manera intensa que hacia sacudir el corazón de la chica.

Bonnie accedió.

Damon acerco la muñeca a los finos labios , Bonnie bebió con aprehensión esperando un sabor repugnante pero no fue así . La sangre de Damon le era dulce .

- Eso es , bebe – él le motivo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

El vampiro halló repentino placer en alimentar a la bruja. Descubría goce en concederle vida y saber que parte de él correría por las venas de la chica.

Sus sentimientos hacia la trigueña le confundían.

- Suficiente – Bonnie dijo, apartándose.

Se sentía cansada, así que cerró los ojos y dejo su consciencia vagar.

Damon le tomo en brazos y posteriormente, emprendió camino regreso a la superficie.

Una vez en el exterior uso su super velocidad para llegar al vehículo. Coloco a Bonnie en el asiento de copiloto y condujo.

No podía llevarla a la residencia Bennett. La bruja estaba inconsciente por lo que no podría pronunciar el contra hechizo a la protección que recaía sobre la casa.

La única opción era que pasará la noche en la mansión.

Así , lo hizo.

En cuestión de minutos se encontraron en la mansión Salvatore.

A penas cruzo el umbral , Damon vislumbro a Stefan.

Este se acerco preocupado.

- Está bien, solo se ha agotado – Damon aclaró- Estabas en lo cierto, ¡Esa pequeña perra nos engaño todo este tiempo!

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Stefan pregunto.

- ¡Buscarla y matarla!, eso haremos – Damon aseguró- antes de que acabe con Elena.

Stefan asintió.

- Voy a llevar a Bonnie a mi habitación.

Stefan estuvo tentado a protestar, sabía que ha la bruja no le agradaría despertar en la habitación de Damon pero decidió callar y otorgar a su hermano un voto de confianza.

Damon subió las escaleras con el cuerpo cálido entre sus brazos, entro a su recamara y sobre el lecho deposito a la joven.

Bonnie se removió , una pequeña sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro.

_La brujita está teniendo un buen sueño - _Damon, pensó.

Se acostó a su lado, manteniendo distancia prudente entre su cuerpo y el de la joven. Lejos de lo que Bonnie pensaba, él le respetaba.

El vampiro observo a la trigueña por lo que parecieron horas hasta que sus parpados reclamaron descanso, entonces, se concedió dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**********Disclaimer: **Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi.

**B**onnie se removió entre las sabanas y bostezo. Había dormido maravillosamente anoche. Por primera vez en meses no había tenido pesadillas.

La bruja extendió el brazo derecho sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con la tibieza de otro cuerpo.

_¡Que demonios!-_ pensó alarmada, abriendo los ojos.

Entonces, se percato de dos cosas: 1) No se encontraba en su habitación y 2) Había compartido el lecho con Damon Salvatore.

Si , el vampiro se encontraba a su lado . Acostado boca arriba con ambas manos en el pecho y los ojos cerrados.

_Así , parece indefenso_ – Bonnie aprecio.

Posteriormente, la trigueña se fijo en la hora que indicaba el reloj colgante en la pared a su izquierda.

_7:30 am _

¡Debía marcharse!

Bonnie se levanto de la cama , procurando hacer el menor ruido.

Tomo las zapatillas del piso , se las coloco y caminando en puntillas emprendió la retirada.

Cual fue sorpresa cuando al disponerse a abrir la puerta choco con el cuerpo de Damon Salvatore.

¡Lo había hecho otra vez! , usar su súper velocidad para adelantársele e impedirle el paso.

- Así que pensabas irte sin por lo menos darme los buenos días – el vampiro recrimino – Me siento usado, Bennett – dijo con coquetería.

Bonnie no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¡No seas ridículo!, Salvatore. Hablas como si nos hubiéramos acostado.

Damon elevo una de sus cejas, reflejando malicia en la mirada.

- Eso hicimos, ¡Nos acostamos!

- No , "dormimos juntos" que es muy diferente – ella aclaro - Además, si ha los hechos nos remitimos ¡la ofendida debería ser yo! Tú me trajiste a tu cuarto y sin pedirme consentimiento, dormiste a mi lado.

- ¿Te molesta?, que te haya traído a mi habitación y no al cuarto de huéspedes- el vampiro pregunto.

Su expresión había cambiado. La bruja noto que esta vez Damon no estaba bromeando.

Bonnie lo medito.

- No – aseguró – creo que después de haber bebido tu sangre .. dormir en tu cama es algo menor.

Damon sonrió.

La bruja estaba reconociendo que algo había cambiado entre ellos. El odio que les había ligado había repentinamente mutado convirtiéndose en entendimiento.

- Pero no te acostumbres, Salvatore – le amenazo, señalándole con dedo índice – la próxima vez puede que no sea tan condescendiente.

- Te estas sobre valorando Bennett – él reputo – ¿Quién hablo de repetir la experiencia?

Bonnie rodó los ojos.

Lo cretino había vuelto a brotar en Damon Salvatore.

- Voy tarde al instituto. Así qué si me permites..– dijo la bruja instando al vampiro a apartarse.

Damon cedió el paso a la trigueña.

Bonnie salió de la mansión. Decidida bajo los peldaños del porshe y atravesó el jardín no contando con que el vampiro le alcanzaría.

Se giró al notar su presencia.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- dijo irritada.

Damon meció el par de llaves que colgaban de su mano izquierda.

- El instituto queda bastante lejos .. así que pensé que te vendría bien un aventón – dijo jocoso.

Bonnie suspiró, exigiéndose apaciguar el ímpetu.

- Bien , vamos – respondió.

Damon le guio hasta el porshe.

Tal como había hecho la noche anterior le tendió la puerta y posteriormente, le ofreció una bolsa.

Bonnie le miro con suspicacia.

- Es ropa limpia- Elena tiene una gaveta en el cuarto de Stefan- Pensé que no querrías llegar con el vestido lleno de sangre y arrugado – indico el vampiro.

Hasta ese momento Bonnie no se había percatado de su aspecto.

Alarmada se miro en el vidrio de la ventana.

_Oh dios mío, luzco terrible – pensó. _

El rostro de la trigueña se vislumbraba presentable pero sus rizos se habían desordenado y su vestido lucia asqueroso. Con manchas rojas esparcidas a lo largo de la tela_. _

- Gracias – dijo.

Damon sonrió. Era la primera vez que oía esa palabra brotar de los labios de Bonnie Bennett.

- No hay de que – respondió- Yo esperare aquí afuera hasta que estés lista.

- Bien, ¡No mires!

- Eso no voy a prometerlo, Bennett.

- Damon ..

- Déjate de peleas y ¡vístete! , que tu misma has dicho que vas tarde – el vampiro indico.

A Bonnie no le quedo más remedio que obedecer.

Entro al vehículo.

Allí se privo del vestido y se cubrió lo más rápido que pudo con las prendas que le había proporcionado Damon, consistentes en jean tubo, botas y playera roja sin mangas . Todo muy Elena,.

_Solo falta plancharme el cabello y usar su medallón para tener el disfraz completo – _Bonnie pensó con sarcasmo.

**G**racias a sus poderes a Damon no le hizo falta voltear para recrearse con la vista.

Y vaya que el panorama le resulto seductor.

La espalda de la trigueña destacaba con su precioso tono canela y su aparente suavidad ..

Y cuando la chica se inclino, Damon pudo ver su ropa interior.

_Linda lencería – _pensó divertido_. _

Contrario a lo que había pensado Bonnie Bennett no era una reprimida, sus bragas de encaje lo demostraban.

- Estoy lista – Bonnie le indico.

El vampiro se giró , le ofreció una sonrisa picará y posteriormente subió al vehículo.

El trayecto al instituto fue silencioso, sobresaliendo la música en el reproductor.

VEN COMO ERES, COMO ERAS, COMO YO QUIERO QUE SEAS.  
COMO UN AMIGO, COMO UN AMIGO, COMO UN VIEJO ENEMIGO.

_¡Le gusta Nirvana!-_ Bonnie pensó gratamente sorprendida.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien el _grunge_ encajaba a la perfección con la personalidad de Damon. Todo sarcasmo e insolencia...

**C**aroline Forbes se encontraba en el aparcamiento del instituto charlando con el resto de porristas cuando oyó el chirrido de los neumáticos de un coche tan veloz que solo podía ser el de Damon.

La vampira se giró, guiada por la curiosidad y no fue la única, la escena llamo la atención de casi todos los presentes.

Allí estaba Bonnie Bennett bajándose del coche de Damon Salvatore con rizos desordenados, cara de recién levantada y portando uno de los atuendos de Elena. Toda la escena era sub-real.

- ¡Buenos días, zorrita!. Con que llegando tarde luego de pasar la noche con Damon Salvatore.. - dijo la vampira.

Divirtiéndose a costilla de la bruja.

- ¡No es gracioso , Caroline!- la bruja reputo.

- ¡Claro que lo es!- dijo Caroline entre risas.

Bonnie se cruzo de brazos , mostrándose enojada.

- Esta bien, paro – Caroline se mostró seria - ¿ Qué tal salió todo? , te llame anoche y no contestabas así que marque a Stefan , él no me dijo mucho . Solo que estabas cansada e ibas a quedarte en la mansión a pasar la noche.

- ¡No fue tan fácil como creí! . La invocación consumió parte de mi energía vital y además perdí mucha sangre a través de la herida .. si Damon no me hubiera ofrecido beber de él probablemente no estaría viva para contarlo- Bonnie narró.

Los ojos de Caroline se abrieron como platos.

- ¡Bebiste de Damon!

- Si .. pero solo por que era algo de vida o muerte – se defendió.

- ¡Aun así es importante Bonn!. Stefan me contó que cuando un humano bebe de un vampiro surge entre ellos un vínculo especial… El vampiro sentirá posesión hacia él humano y éste a su vez sentirá pertenencia hacia él vampiro.

- ¡Pues yo no me siento así! , hoy rompí mi record en MANDAR A LA MIERDA a Damon Salvatore. ¡De ninguna manera siento le pertenezco a ese cretino!

- De todas maneras, mantente alerta a cualquier cambio – Caroline recomendó - Y, ¿Pudiste contactar a Emily?

- Si . Emily corroboró nuestras sospechas . Efectivamente , ayudo a Katherine ha escapar pero además me conto ..

La bruja narró a su amiga todos los acontecimientos, tratando de ser lo más breve posible. Desde el romance de Milles con Emily, la ayuda prestada por Katherine a los fatídicos enamorados… y lo anómalo que le resulto el terminó que la difunta uso para referirse a Elena.

- ¿Dobleganger? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?- expreso la rubia.

- ¡Lo sé! , en mi vida lo había oído pero sospecho significa algo de gran importancia..

El timbre sonó, indicio de que debían entrar.

Las chicas se despidieron , quedando de verse en el descanso…


	4. Chapter 4

**********Disclaimer: **Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi.

**E**lena abrió los ojos , respiro profundo mientras su mirada se cernía sobre el techo.

Ayer había sido un día difícil pero al fin y al cabo todos sus días lo eran. La chica se pregunto si alguna vez volvería a tener una vida simple, carente de novedad o exaltación.

- Buenos días, bella durmiente-la voz de Stefan resonó, distrayendo a la castaña.

La joven se giró , encontrándose con el rostro del vampiro.

Al mirar aquellos ojos verdes, Elena pensó que todo valía la pena – el padecimiento, la angustia, el temor por sus seres queridos, la constante lucha por sobrevivir - con tal de tener momentos como ese. Por despertar cada mañana con Stefan a su lado.

- Buenos días – ella respondió con una sonrisa.

La joven desplazo su mano derecha sobre la fría piel del vampiro. Un gesto que a este resulto tierno.

Posteriormente él le beso. El contacto fue amoroso pero leve, un ligero roce de labios.

- Es tarde amor, debemos apresurarnos si queremos llegar al instituto- él se excuso.  
- ¡No quiero ir a clase hoy! – Elena expresó.

Lo menos que deseaba en aquel momento era pasar 5 horas en un pupitre, oyendo a algún docente hablar.

No, todo lo que deseaba era quedarse allí.

- Todo lo que deseo es estar en cama contigo - la castaña dijo, aferrando sus muslos alrededor del vampiro.

Stefan no pudo evitar la reacción de su cuerpo o más específicamente, de sus genitales.

- Elena .. – susurro suplicante.

La joven sonrió .

Se elevo y al oído del vampiro susurró.

- No te hagas de rogar que sé, tú también lo deseas– dijo y Stefan estuvo perdido.

¡No podía rechazar a Elena! . No , cuando le tenía abajo más que dispuesta a pertenecerle.

El vampiro besó a la castaña dejando al deseo nublar toda razón ..

...

**D**amon ingresó a la mansión.

El vampiro se percibía de muy buen humor, sus primeras horas de la mañana habían sido muy divertidas…

Se disponía a servirse su primera copa de whiskey del día cuando percibió los gemidos de Elena.

_Están teniendo sexo_- pensó con desagrado.

No pudo evitar que los celos hicieran su aparición acompañados del sentimiento de desengaño.

Sabía que Elena Gilbert no lo amaba, que para ella siempre sería su hermano pero no podía evitar atesorarla.

Desde el primer encuentro la chica le había cautivado con su belleza – tan semejante a su antecesora- y con el transcurso de los meses la humana logro tocar la fibra más profunda del vampiro con su gracia y carácter. Decidida , fuerte , leal .. Toda fuego y a la vez dulzura .

Damon se encontró por primera vez en siglos fuera de control, su humanidad pidiendo a gritos ser liberada y él se lo permitió.

Se concedió sentir e inevitablemente volvió a enamorarse, obteniendo los mismos dolorosos resultados que en él pasado.

Definitivamente en el amor, ¡estaba maldito! Condenado ha disputarse afectos con su hermano.

Durante 320 años se había aferrado a Katherine, a la idea de que ella con el tiempo le habría preferido a él sobre Stefan. De que no haber mediado la muerte aun estaría juntos compartiendo la eternidad… pero ello había sido una utopía.

Anoche la revelación de la bruja le había dado la estocada final. ¡Katherine estaba viva!

Él había pasado todos estos años recordándole , reverenciándole , buscando sus labios en cada amante .. y ella , nunca le había contactado.

Para Katherine él solo era una pertenencia, si de allí el odio hacia Elena. La vampira no concebía que otra reparase el corazón que ella había destrozado. Lo quería así, roto y suyo para toda la eternidad.

_¡PERRA EGOISTA_! –pensó.

El odio corriendo por sus venas. Por qué si, en aquel momento la despreciaba y lejos de añorar su compañía lo único que Damon ansiaba era poder tomar el cuello de la vampira y retorcerlo hasta que la sangre brotará. Quería matarla, ser él último en ver vida en su mirada.

Pero antes tenía que encontrarla.

_¿Dónde empezar?_– se pregunto y entonces la respuesta llego como un rayó LA LLAMADA.

_El número quedo grabado en la memoria del teléfono de Jenna , solo hará falta solicitar a servicios telefónicos la dirección a la que pertenece . No se trata de algo complicado, bastará una consulta de rutina.. _

Damon se dirigió a la salida.

El vampiro subió a su porshe y condujo hasta la residencia Gilbert.

No le costó entrar -había sido invitado muchos meses antes-en el interior hurgo hasta dar con el preciado teléfono.

Posteriormente , llamo al servicio.

- Operadora de Mistic Falls , ¿En qué puedo servirle?  
- Deseo obtener una dirección.  
- Bien ,puede darme el nombre de la persona o al menos su teléfono.  
- Si , el número es xxxx-xxxxxxx

La operadora guardo silencio , Damon le oyó marcar las teclas en su computadora.

- El teléfono pertenece a un motel , ubicado a las afueras del condado .. – le indico.

Damon anoto la información y posteriormente colgó.

El vampiro sonrió. ¡Tenía a la perra donde quería!

...

**L**as clases del día habían terminado y Caroline se dirigía al estacionamiento cuando Tyler Lockwood le embosco.

- ¿ Qué quieres Tyler? – dijo con desdén.

El moreno no era precisamente una de sus personas favoritas.

- ¡Relájate Forbes! . Vengo hacerte una proposición.  
- ¿ Qué clase de proposición? – Caroline pregunto con suspicacia.  
- Se que terminaste con Matt y yo deje a Vicky.. somos las dos personas más populares del instituto ( tú eres capitana de porristas y yo, capitán del equipo de futbol ) así que pensé – el chico hizo pausa- te gustaría salir conmigo- ofreció.

Caroline sonrió en burla. La situación le resultaba irónica y muy divertida.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para bajarle los zumos a Tyler Lockwood. El chico era demasiado pedante y chulito, ¡se creía el ombligo del mundo! y juraba que todas morían por estar con él.

A la antigua Caroline – la humana cabeza hueca a la que solo le importaba verse linda y ser popular – la proposición hubiera resultado encantadora pero a la actual vampira le ofendía.

La rubia planeaba darle calabazas al moreno pero entonces noto el acelerado pulso del chico y el titubeo en su mirada.

Algo que había aprendido desde su conversión era a distinguir el nerviosismo en los seres humanos y Tyler estaba muy alterado ..

_Realmente le gusto_– pensó con asombro.

La determinación de la vampira flaqueo.

Por mucho que le desagradara Tyler no podía humillarlo, no sabiendo que tenia sentimientos hacia ella.

- Si ,¿ Por qué no? – respondió , odiando la bondad de su corazón.

Tyler en respuesta sonrió, resplandeciendo de dicha.

- Bien – dijo- te llamo luego para ultimar detalles..  
- Si claro - ella respondió, tratando de sonar entusiasmada.

El moreno se acerco y confianzudo deposito un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

Posteriormente marchó.

Caroline siguió su ruta al aparcamiento. Allí subió a su coche y condujo a la mansión Salvatore.

Stefan no había mostrado la cara en el instituto, tampoco había contestado sus llamadas. Caroline aunque sabia que no se encontraba solo – Elena también había faltado - no podía obviar el impulso de verle.

Aunque su visita no solo perseguía egoísmo, la vampira precisaba hablar con Stefan sobre lo que le había contado Bonnie.

Caroline tocó el timbre , segundos después la puerta se abrió y tras de ella apareció Stefan descalzo y con el torso al descubierto , vistiendo solo bermudas.

La rubia no pudo evitar fijarse en la piel desnuda y los tonificados músculos de sus brazos y abdomen. Stefan Salvatore era sin lugar a dudas la criatura más sensual que alguna vez había cruzado ante sus ojos..

- Caroline – él pronuncio con sorpresa. Al parecer , no esperaba su visita.  
- Hola – la chica respondió afable, tratando de disimular su exaltación.  
- Pasa – Stefan invito.

Caroline entro.

- ¿ Esta Elena?

Stefan asintió.

- Esta arriba , durmiendo.

Caroline no pudo evitar sentir celos .  
Por sus ojos pasaron escenarios de Elena haciendo con Stefan todas aquellas cosas que ella ansiaba experimentar con él ..

_¡Basta!_– se recrimino. Ella no tenía derecho a desearlo o a guardar sentimiento de pertenencia hacia él. Stefan era de Elena , así sería .. Así debía ser.

- Bien , lamento aparecerme así pero no contestabas mis llamadas y realmente necesito hablemos – Caroline se excuso.

- Tranquila Car, sabes que esta es tu casa. Puedes aparecerte cada vez que quieras, tu presencia nunca es molestia – el vampiro aseguró.

Se sentaron en el sofá , frente a la chimenea. Allí , Caroline narró al vampiro los acontecimientos contados por Bonnie .

- Dobleganger..– Stefan pronuncio la palabra pensativo.  
- ¿ Te suena de algo?  
- Es alemán, significa doble-andante – Stefan afirmo.

En los 320 años que llevaba de haberse convertido, Stefan se había codeado con innumerables culturas. Había vivido durante el siglo 18 en Francia hasta la revolución posteriormente se había trasladado a Alemania donde residió hasta comienzos del siglo 19.

- Entonces, Emily quería referirse a que Elena se parece a Katherine . Ustedes mismos lo han dicho , lo impresionante que es su parecido ..  
- Puede ser , pero–Stefan suspiró- ¡Katherine y Elena son prácticamente idénticas! El hecho me llamo la atención desde el primer momento en que le vi, cuando saque a Elena del agua y aprecie su rostro ¡creí que era la Reencarnación de Katherine¡ . Por ello me matricule en el instituto ..¡Tenía que conocerla! , corroborar que no se trataba de ella. Con el tiempo descubrí la diferencia en su esencia .. pero el punto es que , tal clase de parecido es anormal, ¡no existen dos seres tan perfectamente semejantes! al menos no sin haber una explicación sobrenatural .  
- Pero ¿ Cómo saberlo? Bonnie – que es la bruja entre nosotros- nunca antes había oído el término..  
- Creó que se de alguien que nos puede ayudar , Alaric Salman.  
- ¿ El maestro de historia?  
- Alaric es mucho más que un simple docente de preparatoria- Stefan afirmo- en realidad es un psicólogo experimental (especialista en la investigación de poderes psíquicos). Hace algunos años su investigación se detuvo cuando hizo el descubrimiento de una víctima de vampiro , desde entonces es el principal experto en el campo. ¡Si existe alguien que puede dar respuesta es él!

Caroline se detuvo a procesar la información.

- ¿ Cómo sabes todo esto?  
- Digamos que su llegada no fue algo accidental. Él y Damon tienen un turbio pasado ..

Caroline no quería pecar de cotilla así que no pregunto más.

- Yo hablare con él de esto .  
- Bien.. – Caroline dijo , posteriormente se dispuso a marchar.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de salida cuando Stefan le llamo.

- Si ..  
- Solo quería pedirte discreción. ¡Elena no puede saber de nada de esto!  
- Ocultárselo no me parece buena idea. ¡No le va agradar que estemos conspirando tras sus espaldas!  
- No quiero preocuparla, ya tiene suficiente con saber que un vampiro anda tras ella…  
- ¿ No le has dicho lo de Katherine?- la vampira pregunto , aunque basto ver la mirada de Stefan para saber que efectivamente este no le había contado nada a su amiga.  
- Stefan .. ¡ella debe saberlo!  
- Lo hare dentro de unos días – él prometió- solo quiero esperar a que Jenna se recupere y Elena este más tranquila.

Caroline asintió.

Opinaba que esperar era un error pero decidió no insistir.

Al fin y al cabo era un asunto de ellos, como pareja.


	5. Chapter 5

**********Disclaimer: **Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi.

**K**atherine Pierce se encontraba en las adyacencias de la mansión Salvatore. Observando sin ser notada.

Presenciando de primera mano como su plan se ponía en movimiento.

Tal como preveo ocurriría _ Elenita, la huerfanita _había acudido a los hermanos alarmada por lo ocurrido a su querida tía.

Stefan se había dedicado a mimarle mientras, Damon emprendía misión con _Bonnie, la bruja adolescente_.

Damon había regresado pasadas las 12:00 am con la trigueña en brazos . Katherine había alcanzado a oírle llamarle _pequeña perra. _¡Sabían que estaba viva!

Era cuestión de tiempo que acudieran a lo obvio : localizarle por medio de la llamada.

La vampira moría de curiosidad por saber cuál de los dos Salvatore se dirigiría al motel y se llevaría el fiasco al no encontrarla.

_Pobres ilusos_ – pensó divertida.

Creyéndose sagaces sin sospechar que ella llevaba un paso adelante a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Su juego había comenzado y estaba dirigido a un único fin : recuperar el control de su vida.

Katherine llevaba 560 huyendo de Klaus y estaba harta de ello . Así que proyectaba una tregua .

Sabia, el original necesitaba a una dobleganger para poder romper la maldición que sobre él recaía y ella se la proporcionaría.

Si , mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Obtendría libertad y además se desharía de esa _usurpadora_.

Katherine se regodeo en la perspectiva de Elena sobre una tabla de sacrificio , amarrada de manos …gritando por clemencia. Una muerte dolorosa era lo mínimo que la humana se merecía por su osadía.

Los Salvatore habían sido los únicos amantes por los que Katherine había albergado sentimientos. Los amo y aun los amaba pero las relaciones estables le hacían sentirse limitada y no planeaba cambiar sus hábitos. La vampira adoraba coquetear y seducir, sin tener que rendir cuentas o sentirse avergonzada por ello.

Y Damon y Stefan , no eran del tipo tolerante . En el pasado se habían disputado su corazón con determinación obligándole a escoger a uno de ellos con el que pasar la eternidad ... ¡Katherine no deseaba volver a aquel drama! pero era ante todo una criatura egoísta y no admitía compartirles.

Ella les había convertido en lo que eran, su ponzoña corría por las venas de cada uno ¡LOS SALVATORE LE PERTENECIAN! , sus corazones debían ser suyos por toda la eternidad y Katherine se encargaría de que así fuera.

...

**D**amon entró al Grill furibundo. ¡Necesitaba un trago fuerte!

Había conducido casi dos kilómetros hasta aquel apestoso motel y que había encontrado, NADA.

Katherine se había marchado y antes asegurado de borrar la memoria de todos los presentes.

Pero efectivamente había estado allí, aun usaba el mismo perfume y todo el lugar apestaba a su esencia.

_¡Maldita perra!_- Damon pensó.

La verdad es que más que estar enojado con la vampira en aquel momento lo estaba consigo mismo.

A pesar de lo descubierto días antes no pudo evitar excitarse al percibir en sus fosas nasales el olor de Katherine y revivir la intensa pasión que albergo hacia ella en el pasado .. Cuando se trataba de esa zorra sus instintos parecía estar fuera de control y ello le irritaba sobre manera.

Damon maldijo una vez más el nombre de aquella nefasta mujer y posteriormente pidió al bartender una botella de whisky escoses. Deseaba beber hasta perder la consciencia…

...

**_B_**_onnie corría a través de los arboles , su corazón latiendo agitado. Sabía que él le estaba siguiendo y lejos de huir, deseaba ser hallada. _

_Entonces pasó, él le embosco acorralándole en la corteza de un pino. _

- _Te encontré– él dijo juguetón, apartándole uno de los rizados mechones de la cara._

_Sus ojos azules cerniéndose sobre el rostro de la chica. _

- _Pensé que nunca lo harías- Bonnie expreso. _

_Él esbozo una sonrisa traviesa y posteriormente se inclino , suprimiendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos. _

_Bonnie se encontró así misma deslumbrada. Todo lo que percibía era él : su olor en las fosas nasales , el contacto de su piel sobre la suya , él precioso azul reflejado en su mirada .. y justo cuando la trigueña creía no poder sentirse más abrumada le beso. _

_Los labios del macho chocaron con los suyos impetuosos , tomándola sin pedir permiso para ello ¡ Porqué ella era suya! . Si , ella lo era. _

_ Bonnie se entrego al beso , sus manos enredándose en los sedosos cabellos negros que se percibían como plumas entre sus dedos. _

_El individuo le aferró de las caderas profundizando el contacto, su lengua derrapada busco la suya y Bonnie estuvo perdida. Todo su mundo girando sin control, su mente nublada por el ardiente deseo ._

_De improvisto él liberó sus labios y descendió tierno hasta su cuello , allí succionó haciéndole delirar de goce . _

_Damon – ella susurró el nombre de su amante. _

_Deseaba pertenecerle con tanto ímpetu que sufría. _

_Por favor – suplico . _

_El vampiro complació la ambición de la joven. _

_Sin más preámbulos , sus colmillos penetraron en la piel de la chica .._

Bonnie Bennett abrió los ojos . Se percibía sudorosa, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

¡Había soñado con Damon Salvatore! Peor aún, había tenido una fantasía erótica con él y disfrutado de ello.

Bonnie se toco los labios .

_Ese beso ..– _pensó turbada.

Nunca antes Bonnie había entendido el significado de la pasión pero ahora lo asociaba a esa necesidad abrumadora de sentir a Damon y ser sentida por él…

El pensamiento le aterró .

¿ Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo?

Damon Salvatore era un vampiro, depredador chupa sangre ¡Asesino! y si ello ya no era razón suficiente para despreciarlo se sumaba al paquete su funesta personalidad : Soberbio , vanidoso , impulsivo …

¡Ella le odiaba! ¿Cierto?

El despertador sonó , indicio de que era el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Bonnie se obligo a recuperar el control de sus sentimientos. Aquello había sido un sueño y como tal carente de toda importancia. No implicaba cosa alguna, ¡No debía significar nada!

La chica se levanto de la cama y posteriormente se dispuso a darse una ducha…


	6. Chapter 6

**********Disclaimer: **Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi.

**S**tefan Salvatore se desplazo por los pasillos del instituto con la confianza que le caracterizaba , desatando miradas en cada paso que daba.

Pese a sus esfuerzos no había podido pasar desapercibido ni una sola vez desde su llegada a Mystic Falls . Su misterio le había convertido en el objeto de deseo de toda adolescente hormonada del instituto y sus aires peligrosos le habían ganado respeto ante el género masculino.

Pese a su popularidad muy pocos se atrevían a hablar con él . Stefan era visto para el colectivo como un dios del Olimpo . Hermoso , sensual , poderoso .. Pero sobre todas las cosas inalcanzable.

El vampiro cruzó la puerta y tras ella se encontró con el hombre que buscaba.

Alaric Salman permanecía frente al escritorio corrigiendo ensayos de sus alumnos. Vestía ropa formal y llevaba puestas gafas de pasta las cuales le otorgaban un aire intelectual.

Viéndolo así Stefan consideró parecía un hombre corriente e inofensivo, apreciación lejana a la realidad.

- Buenos días, Stefan – él hombre dijo , dándole entrever al vampiro que se había percatado de su presencia.

Stefan sonrió.

- Hola Alaric – dijo simplemente.

- ¿ A qué se debe la visita?- Alaric dijo con ironía, sus ojos se mostraban suspicaces y Stefan se percato de que el hombre había hurgado en una de sus gavetas seguramente en busca de arma para su defensa.

- Necesito tú ayuda- Stefan expreso.

Alaric se mostro serio, sus facciones indescifrables.

- ¡Irónico!, creo recordar que una vez pronuncie las mismas palabras hacia ti y me traicionaste- el hombre recordó.

- ¡Se trataba de mi hermano , Alaric! , cuando te prometí ayudar a matarlo estaba decidido , me creía capaz pero cuando llego el momento .. él vinculo fraternal pudo más . No podía rendirme con él , debía luchar por traer su humanidad de vuelta y no me arrepiento de mi decisión ¡Damon ha cambiado! – aseguró .

- Por ahora- Alaric reputó- Ambos sabemos que Damon es un ser temperamental, es solo cuestión de tiempo que vuelva a las andadas y entonces !no habrá nada que mi impida poner fin a su existencia¡

- Sabes que nunca te lo permitiría – Stefan amenazo.

- Si , lo sé y estoy preparado a asumir los daños colaterales.

Los hombres se miraron fijamente . Como dos animales preparados para la batalla.

Stefan se obligo a controlar el arrebato. ¡Debía obrar con inteligencia!

Alaric Salman tal vez fuera su enemigo pero le necesitaba y por ello debía lograr una tregua.

- Esto va más allá de nosotros Alaric . Se trata de Elena Gilbert , la hija de Isobel .

Alaric no pudo evitar las emociones ante la mención de aquel nombre.

Isobel Soomers había sido el gran amor de su vida .

_Alaric le había conocido en la Universidad de Duke donde se habían enamorado locamente. Ambos , habían estudiado docencia y hecho planes de futuro .. eso fue hasta que Alaric descubrió la existencia de vampiros._

_Alaric se obsesiono con las criaturas , matriculándose como psicólogo experimental . Isobel no entendía su interés en lo sobrenatural , dudaba de la cordura del hombre . Finalmente , le abandono. _

_A los años contrajo matrimonio con Jhon Gilbert con quien procreo dos hijos Elena y Jeremy. _

_Alaric nunca le perdió los pasos . La muerte de Isobel le había devastado ._

_El hombre alegaba su regreso a Mistic Falls se debía a los hermanos Salvatore pero la verdad era que Alaric se había prometido velar por los hijos de Isobel._

- ¿Qué sucede con Elena?- Alaric preguntó.

Stefan contó al hombre los hechos.

Alaric no tuvo que pensar mucho para obtener respuesta.

_Hacia algunos años durante una expedición en Bulgaria el grupo de estudiosos al que pertenecía había descubierto escrituras sobre la existencia de vampiros originales. En estas se narraba Mikelaus – el mayor de los 5 hermanos originarios- había sido maldito por su madre (poderosa bruja). No se especificaba en qué consistía el martirio del inmortal pero se señalaba la única forma de romper su condena sería efectuando un ritual de sacrificio consistente en drenar la sangre de una dobleganger. _

Claro , nunca antes había asociado esto con Elena. Ahora , concluía el investigador ¡La chica estaba en grave peligro! y él debía ayudarla.

- Mikelaus.. – Alaric pronuncio el nombre del antiguo y posteriormente compartió sus conocimientos con Stefan ..

...

**B**onnie Bennett caminaba por las calles de Mistic Falls rumbo a la casa de Elena, había quedado de verse allí con sus amigas después del instituto.

Cuál fue la sorpresa de la morena cuando a mitad de camino fue interceptada por Damon Salvatore.

- Hola Brujita – él dijo picarezco mirándole con sus ojos felinos.

Bonnie se sorprendió, era la primera vez que el vampiro le atribuía un sobrenombre.

El apodó le agrado pero la joven se forzó a obviar su emoción y mantener hostilidad hacia él.

¡Aquello era lo seguro!. Siempre que existiera ODIO entre ellos la bruja tendría una excusa para obviar los sentimientos que en su ser habían comenzado a aflorar en torno a Damon.

No podía negarlo -Al menos no ha sí misma- se sentía atraída sexualmente hacia él y ello le aterraba sobremanera.

La trigueña consideraba ya tenía suficiente con ser una bruja a tiempo completo, ejercer como guardiana del pueblo , resguardar la vida de Elena , tratar de graduarse del instituto .. para sumarle al nefasto bulto liarse con un vampiro.

¡Al menos algo normal debía existir en su vida!

Todo lo que Bonnie Bennett solicitaba a la creación era enamorarse de un chico humano y aburrido . Damon Salvatore no encajaba en esos estándares.

- ¡No me llames así!- ella reputó.

Damon carcajeó, el enojo de la bruja siempre lograba traer una sonrisa a sus labios.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por qué no y punto. ¡Entre tú y yo , cero motes!

- Pues lamento no poder complacerte , me referiré a ti de las manera en que se me pegue la gana y si no te gusta ..

- ¡No me tientes!- ella amenazo.

- ¿Qué vas hacer?- él retó, acercándose a ella con aires de peligro.

El corazón de Bonnie aceleró sus latidos.

Le tenía próximo mirándole con insolencia. La situación recordaba su sueño y debía admitir le gustaba , ¡maldito fuere! cuanto le gustaba.

- ¿Vas a volarme por los aires? – Damon bufó.

Mostrándose imprudente ante el poder de la bruja.

- ¿Sabes que puedo prender fuego con mi mente? Los vampiros pueden morir producto del fuego , ¿verdad? – Bonnie dijo con fingida inocencia.

Haciéndole saber al vampiro que era ella quien tenía dominio de la situación.

El rostro de Damon se vislumbro perplejo , no se lo esperaba.

Bonnie aprovecho su debilidad.

- ¡Mantente lejos de mi! , Salvatore – amenazó – Lo que sucedió en la cripta no cambia nada entre nosotros , ¡no somos amigos! . La única razón por la que aun no te he matado es Elena – la trigueña aseguró mirándole fijamente a los ojos para posteriormente marchar.

Damon no pudo evitar sentirse herido por aquellas palabras.

Había albergado esperanzas en torno a la bruja , pensó que podían olvidar el pasado y comenzar desde cero pero era evidente que estaba equivocado.

Bonnie Bennett nunca albergaría más que desprecio hacia él y eso de alguna manera le turbaba.

No sabía la razón pero deseaba agradar a la trigueña con una intensidad con la que nunca había deseado algo en todo su vida !Ni siquiera el amor de Elena Gilbert!

...

**E**lena se encontraba en la cocina cuando el timbre sonó.

La chica no dudo en dirigirse a la puerta y abrir , encontrándose con el rostro de Bonnie .

No le costó percatarse de que su amiga estaba enojada . Las líneas de su frente lo denotaban así como el fruncimiento de sus labios.

- ¿ Qué sucede Bonn?

- Damon Salvatore , ¡eso pasa!- la bruja respondió -Sencillamente ¡no lo soporto!

- Bonnie ..- Elena uso tono condescendiente- se que Damon tiene una personalidad difícil pero ¡trata de ser tolerante con él! . Él más mínimo sentimiento de humillación y podría verse tentado a apagar su humanidad…Coincidirás conmigo en que no es conveniente que el depredador en él haga aparición.

Bonnie exhalo ruidosamente.

Sabia Elena tenía razón pero no pensaba doblegarse ante el vampiro . ¡Eso nunca!

Era demasiado orgullosa y testaruda. En eso debía admitir ambos se parecían.

- No puedo prometerlo Elena. Si él me ataca, yo responderé. ¡Tan simple como eso!

- Solo inténtalo Bonn , por favor – la morena pidió.

Elena sabía el asunto escapaba de sus manos pero debía al menos intentar mediar entre ellos…

- ¿ Donde está Caroline? – Bonnie pregunto, al percatarse de la ausencia de la rubia.

- Acaba de llamar para cancelar. Al parecer ha quedado de salir hoy con Tyler Lockwood – dijo Elena en cotilleo.

- ¿ Qué? pero ¿Ella no le odiaba?

- Lo sé , yo reaccioné igual – Elena expreso.

Ambas chicas rieron en complicidad.

Posteriormente se dirigieron a la cocina donde tomaron las cotufas del microondas y el helado de la nevera para luego subir al cuarto de Elena y dar inicio a la ronda de chick flicks.


	7. Chapter 7

**********Disclaimer: **Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi.

**S**tefan se despidió de Alaric Saltman y posteriormente , camino al aparcamiento del instituto.

Allí llamo a su hermano.

Sabia a este no le agradaría saber de su recién instaurada alianza con el investigador .

Fuera como fuera Stefan predecía Damon se iba a enojar pero estimaba lo mejor para su frágil relación era decírselo y no que este lo descubriese por sí mismo.

- Hola , hermanito - la voz de Damon resonó al otro lado.

- ¿Donde estas?- Stefan preguntó.

- Haciendo la compra – Damon dijo con ironía , dándole entrever a su hermano que se encontraba en el banco de sangre del hospital

- Bien , necesitamos hablar cuanto antes.

- Pues habla ..

- En persona .

- ¿ Qué hiciste , hermanito? – Damon replico con desconfianza- que yo recuerde , la última vez que me pediste hablar en privado fue para confesarme que te follabas a mi novia y ya hace 320 años de ello .

Stefan rodó los ojos.

No le agradaba recordar el pasado y sobre todo lo referente a Katherine.

- Es sobre Elena. Bonnie comentó a Caroline un término que empleo Emily para referirse a ella ¨dobleganger¨. Es Alemán , significa doble-andante – Stefan acotó.

- Lo sé , yo también viví en Alemania hermanito ..

- ¡Si pero es el sentido literal! , era necesario indagar en sus connotaciones mágicas y tuve que recurrir a …Alaric Salman .

- Qué hiciste, ¿Qué? – Damon expreso histérico- ¡Haz confabulado con mi peor enemigo! Di la verdad , ¿te has arrepentido de haberme salvado y esta vez planeas consumar su plan?

- ¡No digas estupideces! , hable con él porque era necesario. La vida de Elena está por encima de todo .. incluso viejas enemistades.

Damon no pudo reputar el argumento.

- Alaric dijo cosas muy preocupantes Damon. Existe un vampiro muy poderoso Mikelaus dijo que se llamaba , esta maldito y la única manera de librarse de su condena es matando a Elena.

- No puede ser ..

- Lo sé , a mi también me ha costado asimilarlo … Alaric ofreció unirse a nosotros para salvarla y como verás , no estamos en condiciones de rechazarle ¡mientras más seamos mejor!

Damon exhalo.

No bastando con lo de Katherine , Ahora se sumaba esto. ¿Es qué acaso Elena nunca tendría tranquilidad?

- Hiciste bien , hermano – dijo simplemente.

Doblegando su temperamento.

Odiaba tener que departir con Salman pero sabia ello era lo mejor para la seguridad de la chica. El cazador era un aliado poderoso , dotado de inmenso conocimiento además , fuerza física y armas de alta tecnología .

- Te veo en casa.

- Vale – respondió Stefan antes de colgar.

Posteriormente, Stefan subió al coche y condujo hasta el Grill .

El vampiro pretendía comprar un par de pizzas y sorprender a las chicas en casa de Elena. No planeaba quedarse, solo deseaba tener un gesto atento con sus amigas y novia.

Se acerco a la barra , solicito una hawaiana y una vegetariana. Luego, se sentó a esperar el pedido.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando les vio.

Caroline Forbes se encontraba a metros de distancia jugando dardos con Tyler Lockwood.

El vampiro no pudo evitar apreciar que la rubia lucia preciosa, con el cabello cayendo lacio sobre sus hombros desnudos y su cuerpo cubierto solo por un ajustado vestido floreado.

El moreno hizo un comentario y ella río .

Posteriormente , él chico se ubico de espaldas a la vampira con la excusa de enseñarle a lanzar.

Stefan sabía que Caroline si quisiera podría dar en el centro del tablero y ello , saber que ella propiciaba el acercamiento del moreno le hizo sentir enojado.

No le simpatizaba ver a la rubia con Tyler. Y no se trataba del chico , podría tratarse de cualquier otro y aun así no le agradaría.

Stefan se sintió avergonzado por tales pensamientos.

Elena era su novia.

Caroline su amiga.

¡No debía guardar hacia la vampira sentimiento distinto a la fraternidad!

Si , estaba consciente de ello pero aun así no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía en aquel momento.

- Aquí esta su orden – indico la camarera.

Stefan aparto la vista de la escena, se giro hacia la mujer.

Tomo el pedido y entrego un billete de alta denominación.

- Quédese con el cambio – indico.

Se levanto de la banca .

Dio una última mirada en dirección a Caroline y posteriormente salió del local .

...

**C**aroline estaba sorprendida .

¡Se estaba divirtiendo, con Tyler Lovkwood!

El chico en unas horas había desechado todas las concepciones que durante años la rubia había creado en torno a él.

Si , era chulito y creído pero tenía su encanto.

Le hacía reír y estando juntos Caroline se sentía .. humana.

- ¿Nerviosa?- él chico dijo a sus espaldas.

- ¡Ya quisieras tu!- ella expreso volteándose para mirarle.

Posteriormente efectuó un lanzamiento perfecto.

El dardo se inserto sin dificultad en el centro del tablero.

Tyler se mostró impresionado.

Caroline sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- ¡Me has engañado!- él chico reputo , al percatarse de que perdería la apuesta que minutos antes selló con la rubia.

- ¿Realmente creías que iba apostar un beso sin saber lanzar un dardo si quiera?- ella respondió con burla.

- Eres una tramposa Forbes pero eso.. me gusta- Tyler aprecio- Me agradan las chicas que juegan sucio.

El chico se acercó con aires seductores, acorralando a la rubia .

- Además, al final de la noche tú me besaras voluntariamente – aseguró.

- Veremos – Caroline respondió con coquetería.

Siguieron jugando hasta aburrirse.

Posteriormente , Tyler le acompaño a casa.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro por las calles del pueblo hasta detenerse frente al pórtico de la vivienda que Caroline compartía con su madre.

- Este el final de nuestro recorrido – Caroline dijo.

- Si ..- Tyler esbozo con pesar.

- Fue divertido , estar contigo Tyler. Sorpresivamente divertido – ella acoto.

- Bien , ¿ Quieres repetirlo?-él chico pregunto.

Caroline medito.

La había pasado bien con él pero no quería darle esperanzas.

Tyler le gustaba pero no le encantaba.

Estando con él no se percibía agitada, su presencia no le aceleraba el pulso como lo hacía .. _Stefan._

Se sintió estúpida por hacer comparaciones ¡De nada servía aferrarse a un amor imposible!

- Si , ¿ Por qué no?- respondió .

Tyler sonrió.

- Bien – dijo.

Posteriormente el moreno se inclino con intenciones de besarla en la boca . Caroline giró el rostro , los labios del chico impactaron en su mejilla.

- Buenas noches , Caroline – él se despidió.

Entendiendo que le tomaría más de una cita consumar sus deseos con la rubia.

- Buenas noches , Tyler – Caroline respondió.

Tyler emprendió la retirada , la vampira le observo hasta desaparecer de su campo de visión.


	8. Chapter 8

**********Disclaimer: **Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi.

**D**amon ingresó a la mansión.

Todo lo que ansiaba el vampiro en aquel momento era darse una ducha con agua caliente y posteriormente dormir. A tales fines , cruzo la puerta de entrada a su habitación ..

- Hola , Damon- Elena dijo .

La chica se encontraba recostada sobre su cama , llevando como única prenda una de sus camisas negras.

Damon tuvo que pestañar varias veces para entender que aquello era real y no un meró producto de su imaginación.

- ¿ Qué haces aquí? , ¿ Donde está Stefan..

- Shu- ella le silencio, posando su dedo índice sobre los labios del vampiro.

Entonces ocurrió , Elena le beso y Damon estuvo perdido.

La razón se desconecto y los instintos tomaron su lugar.

Elena le proveo un beso abierto y pasional , Damon correspondió sin pudores aferrándole de los cabellos.

Ella de un tirón le desabrocho la camisa, él hizo lo propio con su única prenda.

Se poso sobre ella , disfrutando la realización de aquel momento tan ansiado.

¡Por fin , tenia ha Elena! Dispuesta , entregada .. toda ímpetu y libertinaje .

Entonces, de improvisto obtuvo la justificación.

Había besado a Elena en el pasado y nunca había percibido estas sensaciones. La Elena de sus memorias era dulce en contraste a la que tenía en su lecho, la cual besaba como una diosa del porno.

_Katherine- _Damon asocio y posteriormente se alejo de la mujer , repelido por el engaño.

La vampira río , carcajadas resonaron por el cuarto.

- Debiste verte la cara, cuando pensaste que era ella – expresó.

Damon enfureció , en un acto impulsivo se lanzo sobre Katherine aprisionando su cuello .

- ¡ No te atrevas a burlarte de mí! – amenazó.

- ¿ Qué vas a hacer? , ¿Matarme? – bufó.

La mujer se mordió los labios .

- - Oh , Damon . ¡Ambos sabemos que no serías capaz! , no por nada pasaste 320 años evocando mi perdida.

Damon se apartó , turbado por las palabras.

- ¿ Qué demonios haces aquí?

Katherine se desplazo por la habitación con coquetería , totalmente despreocupada por la abertura de la blusa que dejaba sus pechos a exposición.

- ¿Quién te entiende?- acotó- te enojas al no encontrarme en el motel y ahora que me tienes al frente, te muestras irritado.

Damon no respondió , se limito a mirarle con expresión imperturbable.

Katherine se acerco.

- ¿ Qué sucedió con mi dulce Damon? – la mujer pregunto haciendo puchero.

- ¡Tú te encargaste de destruirle! Se fue y nunca más va a volver... no contigo– aseguró.

La mujer sonrió.

- Bien , ¡era un pesado! Él nuevo Damon en cambio me resulta – le miró de arriba abajo – misterioso…muy sexy.

Katherine tuvo la intención de acariciarle pero Damon resistió el contacto aprisionando la muñeca de la vampira en un puño.

- ¡Ahórrate los jueguitos conmigo!¿Qué pretendes acosando a Elena? ¿Qué viniste a buscar aquí?

- Todo se resume a ... ti – ella aseguró.

Damon le observó con suspicacia.

- Muy a mi pesar, no soy inmune a los celos. No me agradó verme reemplazada en tus afectos por una cría de secundaria.

Esta vez fue Damon quien bufó.

- Si mal no recuerdo hace tres siglos me dejaste a un lado como quien lanza basura por la ventana. ¡No tienes derecho alguno a venir ahora a reclamar fidelidad!

- Lo sé – ella acotó- pero tengo derecho a sentir arrepentimiento.

Katherine le miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Quise a Stefan , realmente lo hice pero a ti Te ame, Damon. Me di cuenta de ello porque fue tu traición la que me lastimó. Cuando te vi besar a la chiquilla insulsa en el cobertizo...fue insoportable – la vampira confesó.

Damon meses antes habría dado todo cuanto tenia por oír esas palabras pero ahora les apreciaba insignificantes.

Los hechos habían demostrado que Katherine no amaba a nadie más que así misma.

Nada aseguraba que una vez le hubiera recuperado desapareciera como lo había hecho en el pasado.

El vampiro ya no confiaba en ella y la fe era una de esas pocas cosas que una vez se perdía no podía recuperarse.

- ¡Quiero recobrar lo que teníamos!

- Es muy tarde para eso , Katherine- Damon aseguró- De mi parte no existe hacia ti sentimiento alguno más que odio.

Las palabras pronunciadas hirieron a la hembra en el corazón pero sobre todo en su orgullo. Nadie le había rechazado en el pasado.

¡Damon Salvatore pagaría su desaire, sí que lo haría!

Katherine tomo el primer objeto punzante a su disposición y posteriormente lo incrusto en el abdomen del vampiro quien emitió una maldición…

**S**tefan ingresó a la mansión , no tardando en percatarse de los quejidos de Damon.

Alarmado , subió los escalones en auxilio de su hermano.

Le encontró en su habitación, extendido sobre el suelo alrededor de un charco de sangre.

Stefan se acerco a Damon notando el abre cartas incrustado en su cavidad.

- Va a dolerte ..- indico tomando la punta del objeto con intenciones de sacarlo del cuerpo de su hermano.

- Hazlo – Damon respondió.

De un tirón Stefan le libro del punzante ente .

Posteriormente , Damon se incorporo .

Aun percibía dolor pero sabia este iría disminuyendo a medida que su organismo iniciara el proceso de regeneración.

- ¿ Qué te ha sucedido? – Stefan preguntó.

- Katherine estuvo aquí – Damon respondió.

- ¿Qué quería? – Stefan inquirió con recelo.

- Me declaro amor eterno – Damon relato- y como le mande a la mierda recibí de su parte este pequeño obsequio – dijo señalando la sangrante abertura en su piel.

Stefan se vislumbro sorprendido.

Sabia de primera mano la inmensidad del amor que Damon sintió por Katherine y no pensaba que su hermano tuviera fuerza suficiente para rechazar los acercamientos de la vampira.

Pero como tantas otras veces había errado en sus suposiciones.

Nunca se lo confesaría pero en aquel momento se sentía orgulloso de él.

- ¿No hablo de Elena?

Damon sonrió, los acontecimientos le resultaban irónicamente divertidos.

- Te agradará saber que _te quiso , realmente lo hizo pero fue mi traición la que le lastimo- _dijo usando un tono trágico _- _siéntete libre de culpas hermanito , mi amor hacia tu novia es la única fuente de sus sufrimientos ¡La zorra quiere recuperarme!

- ¿ Y tú qué quieres?- Stefan no pudo evitar formular la interrogante.

Damon lo medito.

No podía negar que él saberse apreciado por Katherine elevaba algunos peldaños de su maltrecha autoestima.

Tampoco podía obviar que existía atracción entre ellos. El encuentro de hacia minutos había sido explosivo, Katherine realmente sabia como hervirle la sangre… pero solo se trataba de sexo.

Ahora podía ver aquellos defectos en su personalidad que la magia del amor le había hecho obviar. Katherine Pierce era ególatra, vanidosa , desleal, lujuriosa , vengativa , posesiva … lo quería todo sin tener que entregar nada. Una eternidad con ella solo prometía padecimiento y desengaño, Damon ya había tenido suficiente de ello en trescientos años.

El Vampiro estaba listo para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva , para dejar a Katherine donde pertenecía .. en el pasado.

- No lo sé pero de algo estoy claro, ¡no deseo estar con ella!- aseguro.


	9. Chapter 9

******Disclaimer: **Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi.

- Y bien , ¿Cuál es la razón de esta convocatoria? – Bonnie inquirió.

Había recibido un mensaje de texto de Stefan , decía urgía una reunión de grupo y que debía hacerse a espaldas de Elena.

Así que allí se encontraban en la mansión Salvatore , todos los miembros del sequito : Stefan , Damon , Caroline y ella.

- Aun falta alguien – Stefan señalo.

- ¡ Lo invitaste! – Damon chilló , mirando a su hermano furibundo.

- Damon , si mal no recuerdo ayer accediste unirle al grupo…

- Recuerdas mal , hermanito . Ayer ¨acepte su ayuda¨ con aquel otro asunto – dijo no considerando conveniente revelar a las chicas la existencia de Mikelaus- ¡No le necesitamos para esto!, ni siquiera las necesitamos a ellas – expuso , autosuficiente- Nosotros podemos encargarnos.

- ¿ Cómo te encargaste ayer? – Stefan reputo – Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo , hubieras acabado muerto. ¡Controla tu soberbia Damon!

Damon dedico una mirada furibunda a su hermano .

- ¿ Qué sucedió ayer? , Stefan – Caroline indago.

- Te explicare todo pronto – Stefan respondió , apoyando la mano derecha en el codo de la rubia- en cuanto llegue Alaric.

Caroline asintió , dándole entrever a Stefan que comprendía y posteriormente miró a Bonnie cuyo rostro reflejaba desconcierto.

Minutos después el timbre sonó.

Stefan abrió y tras la puerta apareció Alaric Salman.

El hombre se había desprovisto de su habitual ropa formal y sus gafas de pasta en cambio , portaba pantalones ajustados , botas y cazadora todo de cuero negro . De su brazo colgaba una extraña arma y portaba cinturón donde se podían vislumbrar lanzas y demás objetos cortantes.

_Vino preparado para la guerra _- Bonnie pensó.

Estimando que aquel sujeto nada tenía que ver con su maestro de historia.

Caroline se mostró alerta.

_1 Lanza estacas, 3 bombas de verbena .._ – pensó , contabilizando las armas que portaba el sujeto.

- Años sin verte Buffy, ¿Qué tal tu pierna?- Damon dijo , recordando su último enfrentamiento en el cual el vampiro había mordido la pierna derecha al cazador.

Alaric aun conservaba la repugnante cicatriz, recordatorio de que nunca debía confiar en un vampiro.

- ¡No provoques un enfrentamiento! , Damon – amenazó – creo que ahora mismo tú tienes las de perder – dijo el hombre , elevando el arma que sostenía en dirección al corazón del peli negro.

- Bienvenido , Alaric – Stefan dijo en tono afable , tratando de suavizar la tensión que podía cortarse en el aire – Chicas , Alaric ha decidido unirse al grupo . Desea proteger a Elena – aclaro.

Bonnie y Caroline efectuaron movimiento de cabeza. Mostrándose conformes con la decisión, no quedaba duda de la conveniencia de tener al intimidante sujeto de su lado.

- La razón por la que les he convocado hoy es por que .. Katherine ha re aparecido. A noche , visito la mansión e incrusto un abrecartas en el estomago de Damon.

- Vaya, ¡un sueño hecho realidad! –Bonnie comento. No pudiendo evitar la oportunidad para mofarse de su _enemigo favorito_.

- Una ídola , ¡se merece un aplauso! - Caroline acotó.

Ambas chicas rierón.

Damon se limito a mirarles , cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Bonnie consideró que parecía _un niño. _

- Chicas , ¡el asunto es serio!- Stefan reclamo – Damon creó que tú debes contar los hechos , ya que los viviste de primera mano.

Al oji azul no le agrado la idea de compartir su memorias con semejante público pero accedió finalmente.

- Katherine ayer vino con la intención de pedirme volver. Dijo amarme por encima de cualquier otro y yo , le rechace ¡Por eso me ataco! esta resentida de Elena , desea lastimarle porque yo – miro al suelo , todo aquello le resultaba en extremo vergonzoso- _le quiero. _

Bonnie no pudo evitar la turbación ante esa última frase. Le desagradaba saber que Damon amaba a Elena.

Caroline bufó.

- A ver si entendí bien , ¿Katherine te escogió a ti? - la rubia dijo incrédula. Considerando impensable que alguien pudiera interponer a Damon sobre Stefan – ¡Vaya , está más trastornada de lo que imagine!

Damon se abalanzo sobre Caroline , herido por el comentario.

Bonnie fue en auxilio de su amiga y con un movimiento de manos , reboto al vampiro quien cayó al otro lado de la habitación.

- ¡Qué eso te sirva de escarmiento!, Salvatore.

- Ocúpate de tus asuntos, brujita – Damon reputo , usando el apodo que sabia a la morena irritaba.

- Y tú , Barbie – miró a Caroline- ¡Mantén la boca cerrada! , la próxima vez puede que tu amiguita no esté cerca para salvarte – el vampiro dijo, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- Bien , volviendo a lo que nos interesa – Stefan dijo irritado – necesitamos un plan . Si , un plan para matar a Katherine.

Esta vez la burla provino del investigador.

- ¡Tú y tu hermano jamás serán capaces de matar a Katherine Pierce!. La quisieron al punto de entregarles su vida , su ponzoña corre por sus venas .. no , podría apostarlo todo a que al final alguno de ustedes dos va a salir en su defensa guiado por el llamado de su _Humanidad _o he de decir debilidad – Alaric ataco.

- ¡Te equivocas!. Se trata de Elena y sobre cualquier otra vida , siempre elegiré la de ella – Stefan aseguró.

- Lo mismo, digo hermanito – Damon completo , aunque debía admitir no se sentía tan seguro de esas palabras.

Si , Elena Gilbert le importaba pero también lo hacia la morena que tenia al frente.

Si tuviera que elegir entre la vida de ambas….encontraría un gran dilema.

Aun recordaba la desesperación que le invadió en la cripta . Al tener a Bonnie inconsciente entre sus brazos con toda aquella sangre brotando por su muñeca, _sintió temor de perderle para siempre_. Damon , no concebía un mundo sin la brujita..

Caroline no pudo evitar sentirse herida por las palabras pronunciadas y Bonnie , por su parte no fue inmune al sentimiento.

- Bien- Alaric dijo – Porque estoy dispuesto a cargarme al que sea venga a dárselas de altruista- aseguró.

Nadie puso en duda su determinación.

Luego de los minutos de tormenta por fin había llegado la calma al grupo.

Juntos idearon un plan para acabar con la vampira.

La estrategia incluía la participación de todos.

Primero debían atraerle valiéndose de su confesa debilidad – _el amor hacia Damon_ – en su contra.

Como usar a Elena no era opción - y coqueteo entre Caroline y Damon no resultaría creíble - Bonnie no había tenido más remedio que asumir el papel de carnada.

Damon debía mostrarse cariñoso con la bruja en todo momento. Katherine se percataría de la competencia y no tardaría en hacer aparición guiada por los celos.

Entonces, Damon debía manipular los sentimientos de la vampira hasta el _baile de mascaras –_que en 2 semanas sería celebrado en la mansión Lockwood _- _en el evento debía convencerle de ir a un cuarto ... Entonces, allí el resto atacaría.


	10. Chapter 10

**********Disclaimer: **Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi.

**B**onnie estaba enojada. Toda aquella situación le parecía humillante y ridícula.

_Es por Elena_ – se repitió forzándose a sonreír al vampiro que permanecía sentado justo al frente.

A Damon por el contrario la circunstancia le resultaba supremamente divertida.

Era muy gratificante compartir con una sometida Bonnie Bennett que le profería caricias y palabras dulces en público , claro está que cuando las cámaras se apagaban la fiera hacia aparición erupcionando con ira solo comparable a la de un volcán . Eran irónicamente esos momentos en los que el vampiro más disfrutaba.

Había algo excitante en el enojo de Bonnie Bennett. Las chispas en su mirada, el cómo se le marcaban las venas del cuello y sobre todo , ese gesto espontaneo que la chica tenia de elevar los labios …

Damon pensó que si la bruja supiera el efecto erótico que su cólera causaba en él sería más cuidadosa con su ímpetu , ¡por ello nunca lo sabría! al menos no de su boca.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras?- Bonnie acotó.

La intensa mirada que Damon Salvatore le dedicaba en aquel momento le hacía sentir nerviosa.

- Me gusta cómo se te ve el cabello así , Bennett – él confesó, extendiendo la mano para tomar entre sus dedos uno de los rulos que caían sobre los hombros de la chica.

- ¡Ahórrate los halagos, Salvatore!- ella reputo , apartándole - estoy forzada a ser afectuosa contigo así que no tienes porque seducirme…

- Si , lo sé – él convino- pero pensé que si vamos a estar en esto tanto tiempo al menos podíamos intentar llevarnos bien..

La puerta se abrió, Elena Gilbert apareció tras ella o al menos eso aprecio un común habitante de Mistic Falls.

Damon Salvatore fue más listo , lo suficiente para percatarse de la arropada lascivia en los ojos de la hembra y el ligero movimiento en sus caderas… Katherine Pierce podría vestirse como Elena Gilbert, emplear su taimado tonó de voz pero jamás sería capaz de disimular su innata sensualidad.

El vampiro se inclino hacia la bruja , con dulzura le tomo del mentón.

- ¿Qué haces?- Bonnie preguntó en alarma.

- Shu – Damon no deseaba que Katherine les oyera- está aquí– susurro sobre los labios y posteriormente hizo lo inesperado .. le beso.

Bonnie se mostró tensa pero ello no duro.

No por nada Damon Salvatore tenía fama de _Don Juan_.

La chica aprecio el vampiro besaba maravillosamente, dulce y a la vez ardiente.

Bonnie no pudo contener la exaltación y finalmente se dejo llevar por las emociones, correspondiéndole sin límites enredo los dedos en el pelo negro que se percibió tan suave como en sus recurrentes fantasías.

Damon jamás pensó que besar a la bruja pudiera resultar tan pasional. El sabor de la chica era droga en su paladar, la sangre corriendo agitada en sus venas…

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – Bonnie inquirió , el sonrojo era evidente en la sensible piel de sus mejillas.

- Sabes que era necesario … – el vampiro se excuso.

- ¡Me importa un cuerno! , independientemente de quien este en los alrededores no deseo que me beses en los labios – ella reputó.

- Bien, pero supone que tenemos que ser creíbles. Quien- tú- sabes ¡no va a sentir celos por una agarrada de manos!

Bonnie no pudo contrariarlo , sabia Damon tenía razón.

- Hablando de ella, ¿Dónde está? – la joven inquirió.

Damon dio una mirada discreta por las adyacencias del local.

Katherine, que minutos antes había vislumbrado frente a la barra había desaparecido.

- No lo sé – respondió.

Bonnie le miró con suspicacia , dudando de que la vampira hubiera ingresado alguna vez al local.

- Te aseguro que hace minutos estaba allí – dijo Damon señalando la ubicación.

La expresión de Bonnie se mostro imperturbable.

- ¡Quita esa cara, Bennett!, si hubiera querido besarte lo hubiera hecho y punto– aseguro – No soy del tipo que recurre a la mentira para lograr besar a una mujer – dijo el vampiro indignado…

¿Así que todo está bien, doctor? – Elena preguntó.

El aludido se volteo para mirarle.

- Si , señorita Gilbert. La herida de su tía ha cicatrizado perfectamente – señalo, dando una palmadita en el brazo de Jenna quien se encontraba sentada en la camilla.

- ¡Cuánto me alegra oír eso! – la chica expreso, sonriendo a su pariente.

Jenna tomo la receta y posteriormente , ella y Elena salieron de la consulta.

Afuera les esperaban Jeremy y Alaric – actual pretendiente de Jenna.

Los hombres se levantaron de sus asientos al verlas.

- ¿ Cómo te encuentras , tía? – Jeremy preguntó.

- Bien , Jer . El doctor dice que mi herida esta sanando , si sigo la receta al pie de la letra la próxima semana me darán de alta – indico.

- ¡Qué bueno! – Jeremy dijo con una amplia sonrisa que le hizo recordar a Elena que a pesar de sus dos metros de altura seguía aun siendo su pequeño y revoltoso hermanito.

Alaric tomo a Jenna de la mano herida , deposito un beso tierno sobre el vendaje.

- Para que sane más rápido – dijo juguetón , antes de besar a Jenna en los labios.

Elena aprecio la escena como adorable. Consideraba su tía y el docente hacían una buena pareja , Alaric hacia a Jenna relajarse y sonreír. ¡Nunca le había visto tan enamorada! , ni siquiera de Logan con quien estuvo a punto de casarse.

- ¡Váyanse a un hotel! – dijo Jeremy , cortando el romance a los adultos.

Alaric y Jenna rieron.

- Bueno , no se ustedes pero yo estoy hambriento . Que les parece si les llevo a comer hamburguesas en el Grill – ofreció el hombre.

- Si , por favor ¡estoy famélico! – expreso Jeremy , subiéndose la playera y sobándose la panza.

- ¡No hagas eso! – Jenna dijo en actitud maternal , cubriéndole.

El grupo se dirigió a la salida.

El coche de Alaric se ubicaba al otro lado de la calle . Jeremy se adelanto a cruzar y entonces sucedió .. de improviso un coche arroyo al chico.

El cuerpo del joven voló por los aires , cayendo sobre la acera.

Jenna gritaba .

Elena y Alaric fueron en su auxilio.

Jeremy aun respiraba …

**C**aroline se apoyo en el borde del ventanal, 2 metros le separaban del suelo.

Sonrió y dio un salto. Cual felina aterrizo en cuatro patas.

La rubia comenzó a correr sin límites. Se desplazo a través de los arboles, inhalando el exquisito olor de las plantas en contraste con la tierra.

De improvisto fue atacada, un vampiro se abalanzo sobre ella. A pesar de sus esfuerzos logro apresarle boca abajo por medio de una llave de lucha libre.

- Te tengo– Stefan susurró juguetón al oído de la chica y posteriormente fingió morderle el cuello.

Caroline río ante el gesto.

Posteriormente , el vampiro aflojo el nudo permitiéndole a la rubia voltearse.

Meses antes habían inventado aquel juego. Las reglas eran simples, mediante combate cuerpo a cuerpo se debía doblegar al otro y morderle en el cuello (bastaba con posar los labios).

El puntaje actual era 6-4 , a favor de Stefan.

- ¡ Eso no se vale!, me has atacado de espaldas. ¡No tenia posibilidad alguna de defenderme! – la chica reputo.

- Eres una mala perdedora, Forbes- Stefan dijo.

- Y tu un tramposo, Salvatore- Caroline , le imito.

Se sonrieron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? , no se supone que debes encargarte de cuidar a Elena - preguntó la chica.

Stefan negó.

- Está en el hospital con Jenna , hoy le van ha quitar los vendajes y Alaric fue con ellos. No me necesitan – dijo.

No hizo falta más explicación. No existía en la rubia duda alguna de que el investigador fuera un aliado peligroso y letal.

- Bien – ella dijo no pudiendo contener su exaltación- ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos tu tiempo libre para hacer algo divertido juntos?

DIVERSIÓN … Últimamente en la vida del vampiro no había cabida para esa palabra. No, desde que empezaron a ocurrir los ataques en el pueblo y si , vaya que necesitaba un momento de dispersión.

- Bien , ¡ divirtámonos!- Stefan respondió.

Caroline levanto ceja derecha , mirando al vampiro con malicia.

- Sígueme – dijo retomando la carrera , esta vez tenía un destino fijado..


	11. Chapter 11

**Picahuesos **gracias por la review ;) aquí te dejo la continuación.

**********Disclaimer: **Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi.

**...**

**S**tefan le siguió.

Entonces, apareció.

Agua cristalina , rodeada de frondosos pinos.

Un paraíso oculto en las entrañas del bosque.

- ¿Te gusta?- Caroline pegunto- le descubrí hace algunas semanas.

Stefan conocía el lugar a la perfección. Había sido su escondite en tiempos pasados.

320 años – medito, habían trascurrido desde su última visita.

Recordaba a la perfección aquel día …  
_  
- ¿A dónde me llevas? – Katherine pregunto .  
- Un lugar especial– Stefan dijo.  
- ¡No me agrada estar vendada!- ella replico.  
- Falta poco, lo prometo – él inquirió._

Katherine se mostro calmada el resto del trayecto.

Hicieron falta unos cuantos metros más pero finalmente, habían llegado.

Stefan dio una vista completa al paraje. No importaba las veces que visitara aquel lugar , su belleza siempre lograba cautivarle.

Posteriormente , se poso de espaldas a su amante y le despojo de la venda que cubría su rostro.

Katherine observo el lago .

- ¿Te gusta?- él susurró a su oído.  
- Si , mucho – ella respondió.

La mujer se giró , deslizo la mano derecha sobre la tierna piel del rostro humano.

- Estoy sedienta – dijo .

Stefan asintió comprensivo.

Ladeo el cuello permitiéndole a la vampira tomar cuanto quería de él.

Katherine le mordió …

Stefan le observo mientras se relamía los labios.

Ojos rojos , venas y colmillos filosos .

Aquella visión lejos de aterrar al humano le resultaba fascinante.

- Eres hermosa – expresó.

Katherine no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario.

- Eres una criatura muy extraña, Stefan Salvatore – comentó – amas aquello que otros repudian. Vez belleza en algo creado para forjar temor.  
- ¡Jamás podría temerte!- él aseguro.  
- Si y esa mi joven amante será tu perdición – ella reputó.  
- Shu - Stefan posó un dedo sobre los labios de la vampira- no sigas ,tus palabras me hieren ..  
- Bien , entonces no mediaran más palabras entre nosotros – ella aseguró para luego unir sus labios en un beso pasional .

Los labios de la hembra eran narcótico para el joven , la lujuria corriendo por sus venas confundiendo su inmadura mente al punto de aseverar ¡aquello era amor!..

- ¿Qué sucede? , Stefan – Caroline preguntó.

El vampiro llevaba minutos cayado , con la vista perdida en el agua.

- Solía venir aquí cuando era humano – Stefan confesó.

Caroline se sintió necia.

¡La gracia le había resultado morisqueta!

- Lo siento – se excuso- se cuanto te afecta el pasado..  
- No , lo lamentes . Me agrada volver, fui feliz en este lugar.

Caroline sonrió , mostrándose aliviada.

Stefan correspondió su sonrisa.

La rubia se despojo de sus ropas quedándose solo con la ropa interior.

Stefan no pudo evitar apreciar las curvas de la joven. Caroline Forbes era hermosa , de esa manera evidente que hacía a cualquier hombre contener la respiración.

- ¡Hace calor! , voy a darme un baño – dijo y dando un salto mortal ella se sumergió.

YUJU – el vitoreo de la vampira resonó .

Stefan rió. Regodeándose en la vitalidad de la joven.

- ¿Vienes?- ella invito.

Stefan dudo por un momento.

Dado sus estándares morales consideraba inapropiado el nadar en paños menores con una chica que no fuera su novia.

¡Aquel comportamiento no era correcto!

¡Demonios hermanito! , has algo espontaneo aunque sea por una vez en tu vida- oyó la voz de Damon resonar en su cabeza, reflejo de su diablillo interno.

Finalmente, Stefan decidió olvidar el decoro y dejarse llevar.

El vampiro se desvistió y se unió a Caroline.

¡El agua estaba helada! pero la sensación le resulto placentera.

Caroline le salpico , Stefan contra-ataco. Ambos se entretuvieron hasta que la rubia opto por salir del lago y sentarse de espalda a uno de los altos pinos.

- Así que tú y Tyler .. – Stefan dijo , no pudiendo aprovechar la intimidad para indagar.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- ella inquirió.  
- El chisme lleva corriendo días en el instituto – él respondió. Aunque no era de esa forma en la que se había enterado.

Caroline miró al horizonte y posteriormente estiro las piernas.

- Puedes estar tranquilo con mi auto-control, me lo estoy tomando con calma. Cada vez que siento la tentación de morderle .. me doy mi tiempo antes de continuar.  
- Oh , así que ya han intimado – dijo, mostrándose cohibido.

Caroline le divirtió la expresión del vampiro.

Stefan era muy pudoroso en cuanto al sexo . La verdad , es que nunca le había oído usar la palabra si quiera , siempre se refería a ello con frases como intimar o copular.

- No , aun estamos en los previos – aclaro .

Stefan no supo la razón pero aquello le hizo sentir aliviado.

Caroline se giró , le miro a los ojos.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indecorosa?

Stefan asintió.

- ¿Siempre se siente tan intenso?

Stefan le miro confuso.

- Cuando Tyler me besa … percibo sus latidos , su respiración , el olor de su pelo .. tanta sensación me abruma y no de una buena manera. Antes, solo disfrutaba el momento me dejaba llevar por la excitación y ahora , hay instantes en que el deseo de sangre ofusca todo – confesó.  
- Es porque tus sentidos están agudos , ahora percibes esos detalles que un humano promedio obvia- Stefan aclaró.

Caroline se mordió los labios , deseaba preguntar algo más pero estaba indecisa .

- ¿En el sexo , es igual? –dijo finalmente.

Stefan respiro profundo, rememorando ..

- Si , requiere esfuerzo. Más de lo que recuerdo antes de mi conversión. Sobre todo cuando se está con un humano porque debes procurar mantener a la bestia bajo control.  
- ¿ Y con otro vampiro?- ella inquirió .

Stefan no pudo evitar sentirse turbado por la mención.

- Yo nunca .. lo he hecho con otro vampiro – confesó – al menos no después de mi transformación.

Caroline no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¡Así, que ambos somos vampi-vírgenes!- ella dijo bromista.

Stefan carcajeó.

Pensó , nadie le hacia reír como Caroline Forbes y que estar con ella era como si el mundo se detuviera , juntos no existía pasado ni preocupaciones …

La meditación del vampiró fue interrumpida por el sonar de su celular.

Stefan se levanto , hurgo en sus pantalones – los cuales reposaban sobre la tierra.

- Halo – contesto.  
- Stefan , estoy en el hospital .. Han atropellado a Jeremy . Te necesito a mi lado- Elena dijo .  
Sonaba afligida y desesperada.  
- Ya voy para allá , amor . No desesperes – él contesto , antes de colgar.

- ¿ Qué sucede? – Caroline preguntó.

- Es Elena … han lastimado a Jeremy . Se encuentra en el hospital , debo ir con ella .

- Si , por supuesto – Caroline contesto , mostrándose comprensiva.

Stefan se vistió , percibiendo su ropa interior aun mojada.

Caroline hizo lo mismo .

- Hablare con Bonnie , les encontraremos allá– ella dijo.  
- Bien , hasta entonces - Stefan contesto y posteriormente emprendió camino al hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

**********Disclaimer: **Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi.

**L**os paramédicos no tardaron en aparecer , Jeremy fue trasladado a emergencias.

Alaric se dedico a consolar a Jenna quien aun no superaba la conmoción.

Elena salió del ala, su celular no tenia recepción y le urgía contactar a Stefan.

La chica sospechaba lo ocurrido era obra de quien fuera estaba acosándola.

Oh , Jeremy – pensó desolada.

Su pequeño hermanito había sido lastimado y todo por ella.

- Halo – él vampiro contesto.  
- Stefan , estoy en el hospital .. Han atropellado a Jeremy . Te necesito a mi lado -Elena dijo.  
- Ya voy para allá , amor . No desesperes –respondió Stefan , cortando comunicación.

Elena guardo el móvil en el bolsillo derecho de sus vaqueros.

Se giró con el propósito de retornar al interior del edificio pero su intención fue frustrada .

Allí frente a sus ojos se encontraba una mujer idéntica a ella.

Piel aceitunada , ojos marrones , nariz perfilada , labios finos … era como su reflejo , salvo por el cabello rizado en contraste al suyo liso.

- Hola , Elena – ella saludo.

Y entonces , las piezas encajaron.

Recordó la vez que encontró aquel retrato en el cuarto de Stefan ..

- ¿ Donde esta ella?  
- Katherine esta muerta , murió hace tres siglos..  
- ¡Así que de esto se trato todo!, me usaste para suplir a tu difunto amor– ella recrimino.  
- ¡No!, no te niego que tu parecido con ella despertó mi interés en ti pero eso fue antes de conocerte..  
- ¡Mientes!, eres un .. – se dispuso a abofetearlo pero Stefan retuvo su puño en el aire.  
- Elena , tienes que creerme . Te amo – el vampiro confesó y la chica no tuvo fuerza para mantener el enojo.

No cuando Stefan le miraba a los ojos con dulzura ..

- ¿ Katherine? – pregunto .  
- La misma .  
- ¿Pero cómo? ¡Tú estabas muerta!

Katherine río , la situación le divertía .

- Así que te lo ocultó . Malo , malo Stefan .. cuando aprenderás que la honestidad es la base de toda relación – dijo con sarcasmo.

La vampira dio vuelta alrededor de la chica , intimidándole.

- Vine ha advertirte. Lo que sucedió a tu amiguita Caroline , a tu tía , tu hermanito ¡es solo el comienzo! . Si no te alejas de Stefan mataré a todos cuanto quieres y luego te torturare al punto de que tu misma me rogarás morir.  
- ¿ Y si cumplo lo que pides?

Katherine se detuvo , mirando a la chica a los ojos.

- Te dejare en paz . A ti y a los humanos que te rodean – dijo, asegurándose de excluir a la bruja que por su condición no encajaba en los estándares de un humano promedio.

Si , ha esa pequeña perra se encargaría de darle su escarmiento. ¡Le quería a metros de Damon!

- ¿Lo juras? – Elena reputó.  
- ¡Lo juró! – Katherine mintió.

Ya que sin importar que la chica hiciera cuanto pedía era solo cuestión de tiempo que le entregase ha Klaus , condenándole a la muerte.

- Vale, me alejare de él – Elena dijo sacrificando su felicidad.  
- ¡no se te ocurra engañarme! porque tu hermano lo pagará con su vida.  
- No lo haré – la chica aseguro.  
- Es un trato, entonces – la vampira dijo , dedicándole una sonrisa perversa y posteriormente desapareció.

Stefan apareció a los pocos minutos . Estrecho a Elena entre sus brazos y la chica estuvo tentada a desistir .

Oh , le amaba tanto . No quería separarse de él .. pero tenía que hacerlo.

No podía ser egoísta, no cuando de una decisión dependía la seguridad de todos cuanto le amaban.

- ¿ Cómo estás? ¿ Cómo te sientes? – Stefan inquirió preocupado.

Notaba a Elena muy rara.

- Estoy bien – Elena respondió impasiblemente – pero Jeremy no lo está, Stefan. ¡Ha sido Katherine! , si ya sé que está viva . ¿Cuándo demonios pensabas decírmelo?

Stefan no supo que responder.

- Ella se tomo la molestia de venir a confesarme sus fechorías . ¡Fue ella quien mato a caroline! , quien hirió a Jenna .. y todo porque estamos juntos .

Stefan le aferró.

- Vamos a matarla , te prometo que lo haremos y entonces , todo estará bien – él aseguro.  
- ¡Nada nunca estará bien entre nosotros! , amarnos de por si es anti-natural. Estamos malditos y estando junto solo arrastraremos a los demás – aseguró mirando al vampiro a los ojos.  
- ¿Qué dices? , no podemos rendirnos. ¡ No podemos dejarle ganar!  
- ¡Ya gano! . Katherine , gano –Elena aseguro , lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos.

Stefan tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos , acunándole.

Se besaron, compartieron un beso profundo con sabor a despedida.

- Te amo – Stefan , dijo rehusándose a perderle.  
- Yo también…siempre lo hare – ella respondió - pero no puedo seguir haciendo esto, la culpa me está matando – alegó , apartándose del agarre del vampiro.

Posteriormente , Elena dio la vuelta y emprendió camino.

Stefan le observo hasta cruzar la puerta de entrada a emergencias.

...

**D**amon se encontraba en su coche, había dejado a Bonnie en casa luego de su ¨cita¨ en el Grill y ahora se disponía a ir al bar de cacería. Apetecía sangre y no congelada, le quería tibia recién salida del embace. Si , eso era lo que necesitaba para calmar el arrebato que le agobiaba.

El vampiro exhalo , rememorando el beso con la bruja.

Había besado millones de mujeres en su existencia . Sabia como hacerles delirar pero muy pocas habían logrado hacerle sentir, Bonnie Bennett era una de ellas.

Tierna pero pasional … sus labios fueron delicia y sus manos puro placer.

¡La brujita le gustaba! y no solo como compañera de pleitos . Se sentía atraído por ella sexual y emocionalmente , esto último debía reconocer le aterraba.

Dado su desastroso historial amoroso ello no pronosticaba nada bueno y con una ex amante psicópata rondando en el pueblo lo que menos necesitaba el vampiro era tener otro ser – ajeno a Elena Gilbert-por cuya vida preocuparse.

Damon bajo del coche , cerró la puerta dando un portazo.

Posteriormente , entro al bar . Pidió su trago de siempre y desplego sus técnicas de seducción.

Miradas coquetas fueron propagadas dando exitosos resultados.

Damon coqueteo con dos chicas , escogiendo finalmente a la morena-porque le recordaba a la causante de su furor- se disponían a salir del local cuando ella irrumpió.

Katherine se encontraba recostada contra la pared, con actitud sensual.

- Hay que ver lo insaciable que eres – ella comentó en tono divertido- no acabas de dejar a la bruja, adolescente cuando ya andas en busca de otra a quien hincarle los dientes - dijo no pudiendo disimular su reproche.

Damon sonrió , mostrándose descarado.

Previniendo la fuga de su presa ante el comentario , le estrecho y usando la compulsión dijo: No tengas miedo , solo pretendo beber de ti. Así que mantente quieta y calladita , todo saldrá bien. La chica obedeció.

Posteriormente el vampiro se giro .

- ¿Celosa? – él jugueteo.

Katherine se acerco a él .

- ¿Eso es lo que pretendías al besuquearte con la bruja? , darme celos – dijo tomándole de la chaqueta.

Damon bufó.

- No eres el centro del mundo , Katherine. Hace mucho tus sentimientos dejaron de importarme ¡Tú no me interesas!

Ella le abofeteo.

- ¡Mientes! , tú me amas … es solo que estas herido . Lo entiendo , puedo esperar por tu perdón pero no tientes mi furia Damon –amenazo- mantén tus manos lejos de Elena y de sus amiguitas..  
- ¿ o si no qué? ¿ Vas a matarlas? – él reputo – si lo haces , ¡Jamás me tendrás!

Ella gruño y de improvisto se abalanzo sobre él , acorralándole contra un muró.

- Oh , me excitas tanto cuando me retas – confesó al oído del vampiro para posteriormente besarle en los labios.

Damon estuvo tentado a apartarle pero recordó el plan.

¡Debía jugar con ella!, ser hiriente pero receptivo.

Así que correspondió.

Su lengua se movió contra la suya ruda e impetuosa , jalándole de los cabellos .. tratándole como la gran perra que era.

Katherine gimió , sus labios descendieron por el cuello de Damon mientras sus manos tanteaban su bragueta.

Le deseaba dentro suyo , si quería poseerle allí y ahora… pero sus pretensiones fueron frustradas.

Damon le aparto.

- Las cosas no son cuando tú las quieras, Katherine- él dijo.  
- ¡No seas estúpido! , tú también lo deseas.  
- No , todo lo que yo quiero esta allí – dijo señalando su presa- y eso , tú no me lo puedes ofrecer.

Katherine enfureció , su rostro distorsionándose.

Acto seguido se abalanzo sobre la joven , bebió de ella succionando su elixir hasta dejarle sin vida.

Posteriormente , miró a Damon.

- Si yo no tengo lo que aspiró esta noche, ¡tú tampoco lo harás! – aseveró antes de dejar el lugar.

Damon tuvo que emplear sus poderes para borrar la memoria de los presentes .

Posteriormente , dio santa sepultura a la chica.

Sintió culpa por haber provocado a Katherine.

- Lo lamento – susurró, antes de partir…


	13. Chapter 13

**********Disclaimer: **Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi.

**K**atherine miró al chico a los ojos , compeliéndole.

- Esta noche en la fiesta, pedirás a Bonnie hablar a solas y entonces aprovecharas e incrustarás esto– señalo la daga-en su corazón.

Matt asintió , dándole entrever a la vampira que había captado.

- ¿Entendido? .  
- Si , entendido – el chico respondió inexpresivo empleando voz mecánica.  
- Bien – Katherine respondió .

Una sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro.

Te advertí, Damon. ¡Eres mío o de ninguna! . Yo no comparto mis posesiones – pensó autoritaria.

Posteriormente miró al rubio . Aprecio el chico no era feo , a decir verdad estaba muy bueno y ella extremadamente necesitada de un macho.

Stefan - pensó- siempre fue del tipo vamos a hacer el amor , a unir nuestros cuerpos y almas blah blah blah ...Todo dulzura y caballerosidad y si , aquello tuvo su encanto en el pasado pero ahora 320 años después Katherine Pierce no deseaba AMOR no ella ansiaba SEXO duro y sudoroso , de ese que solo podía ofrecerle el hermano mayor.

La vampira suspiro.

Damon Salvatore no paraba de rechazarla y Kat , debía existir con todo aquel deseo sexual frustrado reclamando liberación ...él realmente sabia como volverla loca de deseo , mientras más la rechazaba más ella se humedecía de ansias por su miembro.

Una divertida idea cruzo por la mente de Katherine.

¡No había razón por la que inhibirse del placer! , no le debía fidelidad a ninguno de los dos.

Decidida la hembra se abalanzo sobre el chico, beso sus labios sin contemplación..

**...**

**B**onnie y Elena se dirigían a casa de Caroline.

Era el cumpleaños de la morena y planeaban pasarlo tranquilo. Recogerían a Caroline – su coche se había dañado- y de allí se dirigirían al Grill donde departirían.

A tales fines , Bonnie y Elena bajaron del vehículo.

La bruja toco el timbre , nadie contesto.  
La morena comenzó a preocuparse.

- ¡Caroline!- Elena llamó , sin obtener respuesta.

Ambas se mirarón.

Elena se dirigió a la maseta de flores que reposaba a un lado de la entrada , donde sabia Caroline dejaba llave de emergencias.

La humana le introdujo en la cerradura , la puerta se abrió.

Las chicas ingresaron.

El interior de la vivienda se mostraba desolado , todas las luces apagadas.

Bonnie comenzó a temer por la vida de su amiga , planeaba usar sus poderes para encender las farolas cuando ….

SORPRESA – gritaron los presentes , saliendo de sus escondites.

Prácticamente, todo el instituto estaba allí.

Bonnie miró a Elena en reproche.

- Me han dado un surto de muerte , ¡creí que le había pasado algo!

- Lo siento , Bonn – Elena disculpo – pero queríamos sorprenderte.

- Lo hicieron , ¡vaya que lo hicieron! – la morena contestó.

Caroline irrumpió a la escena .

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- dijo efusiva , rodeando a la bruja con sus brazos.

- Car – Tyler llamó.

Las chicas se separaron , mirando al moreno en expectativa.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Bonnie – dijo por convencionalismo social , posteriormente se dirigió a la rubia – los chicos se están preguntado si ya podemos sacar el alcohol y poner música … esto está muerto.  
- Si , pueden hacerlo – dijo tajante.  
- Bien – el moreno contesto , para posteriormente ir al encuentro de sus camaradas.

Caroline mostró desagrado. ¡Tyler era un patán!

– Ven, Bonn quiero mostrarte tu torta - la vampira expreso , jalando a Bonnie a otra dirección…

Los Hermanos Salvatore ingresaron a la estancia.

Stefan aprecio que la celebración tenía el sello de preparatoria. Había chicos ebrios por todos lados y la música era en extremo ruidosa. Se sentía fuera de lugar.

Damon por otro lado se mostro cómodo con el entorno. Ese era su elemento, fiestas de abundante alcohol y música dance.

- Quita esa cara , Hermanito ¡Elena , está aquí! , quien sabe tal vez esta sea la noche del sexo de reconciliación – dijo jocoso tratando de subir los ánimos a Stefan quien desde su ruptura con Elena se mostraba más Emo de lo normal.

Stefan giró en la dirección que Damon señalaba. Percatándose de la presencia de la joven.

El vampiro considero Elena lucia preciosa aquella noche . Con los lacios cabellos castaños cayendo sobre sus hombros , cubierta con un ajustado vestido blanco que destacaba sus prominentes pechos y largas piernas.

Sin despedirse de su hermano camino en su dirección.

Damon no prestó mayor atención a la chica .

Quería a Elena Gilbert y se preocupaba por ella , ¡siempre lo haría! pero finalmente había comprendido que lo de ellos no estaba destinado a ser.

A decir verdad, deseaba que volviera con su hermano. Era latoso convivir con San Stefan en modo enamorado pero San Stefan modo mi- novia-me-ha-dejado era sencillamente insufrible.

Damon se dirigió al dispensador de cerveza, se sirvió un vaso grande y bebió .

Con actitud relajada recorrió la estancia en busca de la cumpleañera...


	14. Chapter 14

Playlist : You & me de Lifehouse.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi.**

* * *

**S**tefan se acerco a Elena.

- Hola – dijo , con voz suplicante.

Ella permaneció de espaldas unos segundos , tomando fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a la mirada del vampiro.

- Hola , Stefan – la chica respondió secamente.

- Estas hermosa – él señaló.

- Gracias – Elena expresó en cortesía.

Stefan de improvisto le tomo de la mano.

Elena cerró los ojos , respiro profundo .. Estar sin él le lastimaba inmensamente.

- Te extraño , tanto - Stefan pronuncio.

Elena abrió los parpados.

- Por favor Stefan , no hagas esto más difícil … – ella pidió.  
- Elena , esto es un error ¡Estamos sufriendo! Yo lo hago y sé que tu también.  
- Si , pero ellos están a salvo y ¡solo por eso el dolor vale la pena! – ella reputo- ha transcurrido una semana desde el último ataque …  
- ¡Estar separados no garantiza nada!  
- Ella me dio su palabra.

Stefan bufó.

- Katherine no es de fiar , Elena. Solo está jugando contigo , ¡con todos nosotros!  
- No voy a cambiar de idea, mi decisión es irrevocable – ella aseguró.  
- Me decepcionas – Stefan reputó – ¡eres una cobarde! Porque de eso se trata todo esto de SEGURIDAD.  
- ¡No! se trata de pensar en los demás y no ser egoísta. Oh , Stefan creí que tú más que ningún otro lo entendería.  
- ¡Pues no lo entiendo!, demonios Elena ¿Cómo pretendes que renuncie a ti sin siquiera pelear? – él dijo y Elena sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón del pecho.

Todo lo que deseaba era abrazarle y besarle .

Fundirse en él en un profundo beso ¡Pero no podía arriesgarse! Si Katherine llegaba a pillarles juntos otra vez Jeremy lo pagaría con su vida.

- Olvídame , Stefan ¡Eso es lo que debes hacer! Yo tratare de hacer lo mismo – la chica dijo , posteriormente se desprendió del agarre del vampiro y camino hasta el otro extremo de la habitación…

- ¿Pensativa , Miss Bennett?– La voz de Damon Salvatore resonó a sus espaldas.

Y el corazón de Bonnie Bennett inevitablemente dio un salto , señal de excitación.

La bruja no tardo en voltear encontrándose de frente con el atractivo rostro de su interlocutor.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?, Salvatore.

Damon sonrió con picardía , sus ojos revelaban diversión.

- Por mucho que me guste pelear con usted Miss Bennett , esta noche voy a saltear sus provocaciones y obrar como un caballero - él contesto empleando acento británico.  
- Deja de hablar como Mr Darcy , ¡Resultas ridículo!

Damon rodo los ojos.

- Quien te entiende, Bennett. Siempre dices que no tengo modales y cuando los demuestro ¡te comportas hostil! – él reputo.

Ella río , mordiéndose levemente los labios.

- Tienes razón. Lo siento - Bonnie dijo afable.

Damon se dio el gusto de apreciar la belleza de la chica.

Estaba hermosa , ¡vaya que lo estaba!

Los cabellos cayendo en esos rizos salvajes que tanto le gustaban , el rostro había sido exquisitamente maquillado destacándose el color rojo de los labios que aquella noche rogaban por besos lentos y pasionales .. y el vestido no se quedaba atrás . De tono dorado le cubría hasta el nacimiento de las rodillas , exponiendo un provocador escote y piernas torneadas.

Damon sintió el pulso acelerársele , evidencia de su deseo .

Música lenta resonó en la estancia , sustituyendo el escándalo por romance.

Damon extendió su mano hacia ella.

Bonnie le observo , confusa.

El vampiro realizo un ligero movimiento instándole a que le tomara.

- Baila conmigo –pidió.

Bonnie busco razones para rechazar la oferta pero al no encontrar ninguna realmente buena, desistió y estrecho sus dedos con los del vampiro.

La sensación fue agradable , demasiado para su seguridad.

Damon le guio hasta el espacio donde otras parejas bailaban.

El vampiro le hizo girar y posteriormente le oprimió contra su pecho.

- Eres bueno en esto – ella alabo.  
- Oh , brujita tengo movimientos que nunca antes has visto - él contesto con autosuficiencia.

Bonnie sonrió ampliamente .

Damon le tomó de la cadera , sus rostros cada vez más cerca.

Así, mirándose a los ojos se movieron al ritmo de la música que se tornaba sensual.

La cercanía despertó en la bruja deseos.

Bonnie apoyó los brazos en el cuello del vampiro y miró sus labios.

El gesto no paso desapercibido por Damon, quien se atrevió a acariciarle la piel del brazo.

Bonnie suspiró .

En aquel momento la chica se encontraba con todas sus defensas caídas ha completa merced del depredador…

- Bonn , ¿podemos hablar? – Matt Donovan dijo , interrumpiendo el romance – a solas acoto –mirando al vampiro.

Bonnie miró a Damon .

- Si , por supuesto – respondió apartándose del peli negro quien se mostro disgustado con la situación.

Bonnie se alejo en compañía del humano , este le guió hasta el pórtico.

- ¿ Qué sucede Matt?- la morena dijo , extrañada por el pedido de su amigo.  
- Solo quería desearte feliz cumpleaños y entregarte esto – el chico saco una cajita y se la ofreció.

Bonnie tomó el obsequio entre sus manos y le abrió.

Adentro encontró un medallón.

- ¿ Te gusta? – Matt preguntó.  
- Si , esta precioso. ¡Gracias , Mattie! – Bonnie dijo con dulzura extendiendo sus brazos hasta cubrir el fornido cuerpo del chico .

Matt le estrecho.

Bonnie recostó el rostro en el pecho del rubio .

Se sentía a gusto , muy tranquila hasta que fue empujada a un lado.

Desde el suelo vislumbro la escena perpleja.

¡Matt y Damon forcejeaban! , el rubio sostenía una afilada daga y pretendía incrustarla en el pecho vampiro.

Bonnie reaccionó , uso sus poderes para arrebatar el arma a Matt .

Damon aprovecho y dio un cabezazo al chico quien cayo inconsciente sobre el suelo.


	15. Chapter 15

Playlist: Never let me go de Florence & The Machine.

**********Disclaimer: **Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi.

* * *

**C**aroline se encontraba en la pista , bailando con Tyler .

El moreno le tomaba de la cadera mientras ella mantenía distancia entre los cuerpos apoyando la mano sobre el fornido pecho.

Caroline no hablaba ni siquiera le miraba .

- ¿Estas enojada? – Tyler dijo a su oído.  
- ¿Qué crees?- ella reputo .  
- ¿Se puede saber la razón?, no creo haber hecho nada malo – el moreno inquirió.

Caroline gruño.

- ¡Ese el problema Tyler! nunca reconoces tus errores. Te consideras perfecto, superior a todos. Eres tan egocéntrico y .. superficial – ella acuso.

Tyler se mostro irritado.

- ¡Mira quien habla! Eres la capitana de porristas , no hay nada más superficial que eso- se defendió.

Se miraron a los ojos.

- Esto .. tu y yo , no va a funcionar – Caroline expreso.  
- ¿Estas terminando conmigo? – Tyler dijo incrédulo.  
- Si – Caroline , aclaro.

Tyler se aparto de la chica.

- Tú te lo pierdes - dijo arrogante , antes de dar la vuelta y caminar en dirección a las bebidas.

Caroline se disponía abandonar la pista cuando Stefan apareció.

- Me concede este baile, bella dama – él dijo galante.

Caroline sonrió.

- Por supuesto – respondió.

Stefan le tomo de la cadera , Caroline apoyo ambos brazos en el cuello del vampiro. Se movieron lento, al ritmo de la canción.

- Dime que no presenciaste mi pelea con Tyler – ella expreso.  
- Lamentablente, si lo hice – Stefan contestó.  
- ¿Fui muy dura con él? – Caroline pregunto , sintiéndose culpable.

Stefan le miro a los ojos.

- Un poco – dijo en tono divertido.

Caroline río.

- Él tiene razón ¡no hizo nada malo! Al menos nada que mereciera ser dejado es solo que no se sentía correcto , sabes .. él y yo – Caroline confesó.

No como se siente entre tú y yo – ella pensó.

- ¿Quieres qué sea honesto?  
- Si , di lo que piensas.  
- Es cierto todo lo que dijiste a Tyler Lockwood ¡Es un capullo! y tú – hizo pausa- mereces algo mejor – Stefan aseguró.

Caroline no dijo nada y no hizo falta.

Existían momentos en los que las palabras sobraban y ese era uno de ellos.

La rubia apoyó el rostro en el hombro del castaño, en esa posición se sintió segura y cálida.

Stefan apoyo el mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica , inhalo y pudo percibir el perfume exquisito de sus cabellos… estar así se percibía tan bien, como ningún otro baile en sus 337 años de vida se había sentido.

...

- ¿Puedes decirme que demonios ha sucedido?  
- ¡Risitos de oro intento matarte! – Damon dijo – cuando llegue estaba a punto de incrustarte eso por la espalda.  
- No puede ser ..- Bonnie rehusó.  
- Te digo lo que vi – Damon reputó.

Se miraron a los ojos.

- Esa perra , ya verá cuando le ponga las manos encima ..

Bonnie le tomo del brazo.

- ¿ De qué hablas?  
- ¡Fue Katherine! por mucho que me desagrade risitos de oro él nunca te lastimaría. Al menos no voluntariamente , ¡Fue compelido!  
- Damon – Bonnie se refirió a él por vez primera usando su nombre de pila - prométeme que no harás nada estúpido– Bonnie pidió.

Damon bufó.

- Algo como .. ¿Ir tras la ***** yo solo?  
- Si ¡Algo como eso!  
- No puedo prometerlo .. no controlo mis actos cuando estoy enojado y ahora mismo todo lo que deseo es tomar a la perra por el cuello y retorcérselo hasta que las manos me duelan.  
- Damon , por favor. No quiero que – Bonnie se detuvo .

Aparto los ojos , no podía decirlo mirándole.

Damon le tomó del mentón , forzándole a mantener el contacto visual.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió autoritario , deseando respuestas.  
- ¡No quiero que acabes lastimado! Hay lo tienes , tu gran revelación ME PREOCUPO POR TI.

Damon permaneció turbado unos segundos , analizando las palabras pronunciadas por la bruja.

¡Bonnie Bennett se preocupaba por su vida!

Damon ansió sonreír pero se contuvo.

- ¿Qué significa eso?, Bonnie – él reputo.

Damon no detendría hasta comprender los sentimientos de la bruja.

Bonnie se mostro contrariada, creyó haber sido clara.

- Pues lo que oyes , ¡Que me importas! Ok , en algún punto a lo largo del camino he dejado de odiarte y llegado a apreciarte como - Bonnie busco una palabra segura- un amigo – aclaró.

Damon le observo con suspicacia.

- ¿Solo como amigo? – preguntó.  
- Damon , ¿Qué pretendes con este interrogatorio?- Bonnie reclamo , sintiéndose avergonzada con el escudriño.

Damon de improvisto , le acorralo contra la pared.

Sus ojos acaparaban la visión de la bruja , no existiendo distancia entre los cuerpos.

- Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, brujita – él confesó y posteriormente, le beso.

Sus labios tomaron los suyos con ímpetu y Bonnie correspondió, dejándose guiar por la descontrolada pasión del vampiro.

La trigueña enredo sus dedos en el lacio pelo negro mientras su lengua danzaba sensualmente contra la de Damon hasta ser imposible para ambos respirar…

- Damon ..  
- Shu – él silencio – por una sola vez no rehúyas – pidió.

Para posteriormente ubicarse sobre el tierno cuello de la joven , prodigando caricias sobre la zona mientras ella le oprimía la espalda.

Bonnie había perdido el control , la avidez del momento cegando todo pensamiento racional.

Oh , le deseaba tanto que lastimaba.

Entonces , sintió a Damon desplazar sus manos sobre la piel de sus piernas y luego en su intimidad.

Bonnie suspiró , extasiada por las sensaciones.

Damon pudo comprobar la excitación de la bruja le percibió húmeda, deliciosamente húmeda y él la apetecía con locura. Los dedos del vampiro juguetearon sobre los tersos labios vaginales deteniéndose en el botón de placer.

Beso sus labios , callando el gemido que brotaba ardoroso de la boca de la chica.

Bonnie nunca antes había llegado tan lejos con un hombre , percibió su cuerpo en llamas . La lujuria desplazando todo pensamiento.

Las caricias de Damon se tornaron ávidas .

El rostro de Bonnie se distorsionó de placer.

La chica sabía todo ello está mal pero llegado este punto , ya no tenía fuerza ni voluntad pará detenerlo. Así que rendida hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos al tiempo que experimentaba por vez primera el éxtasis.

Damon introdujo sus dedos en la estrecha cavidad de la joven y sintió fascinado sus contracciones, evidencia del orgasmo.

Bonnie abrió los ojos , su respiración se notaba agitada y su corazón colapsado.

Damon le acuno el rostro, dedicándole una mirada tierna.

Ella sonrió.

El rostro de Damon se distorsionó, pequeñas venas se evidenciaron alrededor de sus ojos.

Bonnie extendió la mano, acariciándole.

Damon apartó la mirada , cohibido.

No le agradaba que ella viera el rostro del monstruo.

-Lo siento – él dijo – estoy sediento – confesó.

Bonnie le obligó a mirarle.

- Está bien, lo comprendo – dijo – puedes, beber de mi – ofreció sintiéndose sorprendida de sí misma.

Nunca pensó encontrarse en aquella situación pero llegado el momento le fue inevitable.

Apreciaba a Damon Salvatore con una fuerza con la que nunca quiso a ningún otro ser. Deseaba pertenecerle , sentirle de todas las maneras posibles … era una locura todo ello pero era lo que sentía en el momento.

- ¿Estás segura?-él pregunto, incrédulo de sus palabras.

Bonnie asintió , ladeando el cuello.

Damon se inclino y tomo cuanto ella le ofrecía.

Con cuidado penetró sus colmillos en la sensible piel , procurando no lastimarle y posteriormente succiono su elixir.

La sangre de Bonnie se percibió dulce y cálida , le hizo sentir confort.

Bonnie abrazo al vampiro , respirando sobre su pelo.

Aquel acto lejos de ver violento se experimentaba como la mayor ternura de su vida.

Damon se apartó.

- Gracias – dijo.  
- No hay de que – Bonnie respondió afable.

Damon apoyó su frente sobre la de la chica.

- Oh , Brujita ¿Qué me has hecho? – él pregunto antes de unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso que se percibió cual lava volcánica desplazándose a través de sus corazones indetenible, dejando una marca irrevocable.


	16. Chapter 16

_Picahuesos , tefi96 y Nikki _muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Debo confesarles que este es hasta el momento mi capitulo favorito *0* , espero les guste ;)

Playlist : Your body is a wonderwall de Jhon Meyer.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi.**

* * *

**B**onnie caminaba por la acera, rumbo a casa.

El instituto había estado supremamente pesado aquel Lunes aunque a decir verdad , su mente no había estado concentrada.

Todo lo que hacia la chica era rememorar el encuentro con Damon Salvatore , una y otra vez. Sus impetuosos besos , sus placenteras caricias , la tierna forma en que había bebido de su cuello … ¡había sido maravilloso! Superior a cualquiera de sus sueños y ansiaba repetirlo ¡si! pero tenia miedo. Temor de lo vulnerable que se percibía ante él.

No se trataba de sexo, al menos no para ella. Bonnie estaba involucrada emocionalmente en ello, enamorándose del vampiro y temía él jamás podría corresponder sus sentimientos.

¡Damon amaba a Elena! para él, siempre sería ella y Bonnie no podía tolerar ser el premio de consolación.

- Hola – dijo la voz de Damon.

Él vampiro le esperaba en el porche de la vivienda.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, Salvatore – Bonnie dijo.

Damon sonrió.

- ¿Volvimos a los apellidos? – él reputo con diversión – creí que después de lo del Sábado se habían descartado las formalidades entre nosotros.  
- Creíste mal – ella reputo con tono hostil – nada ha cambiado entre nosotros.

Damon se acerco a la chica , limitando el espacio entre los cuerpos.

- Nos besamos, Bonnie – él recordó – te beses muchas veces , te toque ¡bebí de ti!  
- ¡Lo sé! Y fue un error, todo ello fue un error – ella aseguró.

Damon perdió el control de sus emociones, estaba rabioso por la terquedad de la bruja y al mismo tiempo desesperado por hacerle entrar en razón.

- ¡Suéltame!- Bonnie reclamo.

Damon le había estrechado entre sus brazos, impidiéndole efectuar movimiento alguno.

El vampiro obvio toda queja . Sus labios buscaron los de la chica consumiéndolos con pasión .

Bonnie trató de resistir, golpeo sobre el pecho del pelinegro pero ello solo hizo que el beso de Damon se tornará más ávido.

Finalmente ella cedió , entregándose al momento…

- Puedes decir todo lo que quieras , Brujita pero tus emociones te delatan– él dijo – ¡Se que te gusto! lo noto en tu pulso acelerado y en tus besos .. y tú me gustas así que no entiendo ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

Bonnie rodo los ojos.

- El problema es .. Elena – ella expreso.

Damon le miro confuso.

- ¿ Qué tiene ella que ver en esto?- reputó.  
- ¡Tiene que ver todo! Es de conocimiento público que le quieres y la única razón por la que no están juntos es porque ella escogió a tú hermano pero ellos terminaron así que, es solo cuestión de tiempo que ustedes dos vuelvan a liarse…  
- ¿Qué estupideces dices , Brujita? – él burlo – nada de eso va a suceder ¡Elena ama a Stefan!, no a mi.  
- ¿Y si se arrepintiera? Si ella un día de estos apareciera confesándote amor como lo hizo Katherine ¿ Qué harías , Damon?- ella inquirió.

Damon analizo la perspectiva…

- ¡Vez, mi punto! para ti solo soy alguien con quien pasar el rato a la espera de que Elena cambie de idea.  
- No – el interrumpió - Bonnie, quiero que algo te quede bien claro ¡tú no eres un juego para mi! – aseguró – Respecto a Elena, no se lo que haría de llegar el momento pero se lo que siento aquí y ahora- le miro a los ojos- Todo lo que quiero es estar contigo, te deseo a ti y solo a ti. -dijo.

Esas palabras bastaron para derrumbar los muros de la chica.

¡Ella también lo deseaba , a él y solo a él!

Bonnie se abalanzo sobre el vampiro, guiada por el impulso errático de su corazón.

Damon le estrecho permitiéndole tomar sus labios.

Se besaron intensamente hasta el punto de percibir los labios hinchados.

- Prométeme que siempre serás honesto, Damon – ella pidió- sin importar las circunstancias… quiero la verdad por muy dura que sea.

Damon pensó su brujita era una gran desconfiada y él comprendía porque la desconfianza no le era ajena como tampoco lo era el daño.

Su corazón se encontraba fracturado por las experiencias pasadas pero no iba a dejar que ello le impidiera tomar el riesgo, esta era tal vez su última oportunidad de amar y ser amado y él la iba a tomar sin importar lo devastador que al final todo pudiera resultar.

- Lo prometo – él dijo, extendiendo la mano derecha sobre la piel de las mejillas de la chica .

Posteriormente beso a la morena en el cuello , deteniéndose en la zona donde días antes sus colmillos habían penetrado .

Bonnie suspiro, ansió llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con el vampiro.

Quería hacerlo pero no en ese lugar.

La chica se aparto.

Damon le miró vago, sin entender la razón del rechazo.

Bonnie le tomo de la mano.

- Ven , entremos – dijo , dando respuesta a la interrogante.

Damon sonrió.

Subieron las escaleras con premura, entre besos breves y risas nerviosas.

La casa – Damon percibió- se encontraba sola , ni un latido a metros.

Bonnie abrió la puerta de su habitación desplegando magia, bastando solo un ligero movimiento de manos.

- Eso es muy útil – Damon comento divertido .  
- Shu – Bonnie exigió , robándole otro beso.

Cayeron sobre el colchón.

Allí , Damon beso el cuello de la chica . De los labios de ella brotaron suspiros de consentimiento.

Damon descendió , deposito besos sobre la tripa hundiendo la lengua en el ombligo.

Bonnie se estremecía de placer bajo el cuerpo del vampiro.

Damon le desabrocho los vaqueros , le ayudo a deslizarlos por sus piernas hasta caer en el piso.

Posteriormente , se aparto despojándose el mismo de su camisa y pantalón.

Bonnie se saco la playera , quedándose solo cubierta por la lencería.

Los ojos de Damon descendieron por la anatomía de la chica revelando deseos indecentes.

El pulso de Bonnie se acelero. Estaba nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo ansiosa por lo que ocurriría.

Damon se acerco a ella , le tomo del rostro y beso tiernamente los labios.

- ¿Estas segura de esto?- pregunto- No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras…

Bonnie sonrió.

¿Quién lo diría? , Damon Salvatore no era el depredador desalmado que ella una vez estimo.

- Lo sé – ella afirmo – ¡no me trates como una cría, Damon! Soy una mujer y como tal, estoy plenamente consciente de lo que podemos llegar a hacer y quiero hacerlo – Bonnie acaricio el torso masculino con sus dedos y posteriormente descendió , con picardía jugueteo con la liga del bóxer mirando todo el tiempo al vampiro directamente a los ojos.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del varón dándole entrever a la chica que sus técnicas de seducción habían dado resultados.

Bonnie deslizo la prenda hacia abajo, dejando el monumental miembro de Damon totalmente expuesto.

- ¡Brujita , pará! – él pidió.  
- ¿ Por qué? – ella pregunto con fingida inocencia.  
- No quiero ser impetuoso contigo.. y si sigues así , no voy a ser capaz de controlar mis instintos – él aclaro.  
- ¡No lo hagas! No te controles – ella inquirió.

Damon le miro con asombro.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Quiero hacerlo contigo… todo tú. No solo él hombre sino también el vampiro – ella confesó.

- ¡Estas realmente loca!, Bennett – Damon dijo.

El comentario era un alago , al vampiro le gustaba sobremanera la temeridad de la bruja.

- pero me gustas loquita, cuanto me gustas – expresó antes de besar la boca de la joven.

La lengua de Bonnie jugueteo con la suya mientras sus dedos le estrechaban la espalda.

Damon gruño.

De un jalón le despojo del sostén, liberando los tiernos pechos y tomando los pezones entre sus labios.

El vampiro succiono con maestría llevando a la chica al delirio.

Bonnie se percibía cosquilleante y húmeda.

Damon descendió, su lengua trazo un mapa por las curvas de la chica hasta llegar a su intimidad. Allí le beso sin contemplaciones deleitándose en la suavidad de sus pliegues y la dulzura de sus fluidos.

Bonnie no tardo en alcanzar la cumbre , pronuncio un gemido grave que resonó por la estancia.

Damon acaricio los cabellos húmedos de la chica, le observo.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su piel sudorosa, sus pupilas expandidas... nunca antes le había visto más hermosa.

Bonnie acaricio el brazo del vampiro y posteriormente, le profirió un beso lento y pasional.

La chica extendió las piernas , permitiendo al vampiro ubicarse entre ellas.

- Se cuidadoso , cuando .. me desflores – ella pidió.

Los ojos de Damon se abrieron como platos.

- Eres ..

Bonnie asintió.

- No es tan importante – ella inquirió.

Todo ello le avergonzaba.

Sobre todo por que tenía pleno conocimiento de la amplia lista de amantes que el vampiro entre sus piernas poseía.

Damon era una experto amante y ella en cambio era tan ignorante en cuanto a placer y sexo se trataba.

- ¡Claro que lo es! , uno nunca olvida la primera vez – él aseguro.

En 341 años de vida el vampiro no había olvidado la suya. Había sido a los 15 años con una chica del pueblo, Melinda – la hija del herrero - quien era dos años mayor que él . Una tarde se habían encontrado en las caballerizas y allí sobre la paja ella le había montado.

No había sido hermoso ni mucho menos romántico. La verdad es que todo lo que Damon recordaba del acto era el olor a estiércol del lugar así como , el miedo a perder la erección y con ello ganarse fama de poco hombre.

¡No quería eso para Bonnie! Deseaba que ella recordase su primer encuentro sexual de otra manera así que se propuso hacerle sentir cómoda y apreciada.

Damon apoyo su frente en la de la chica.

- Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo - dijo.

Bonnie sintió confianza.

Los ojos de Damon se centraron en los suyos, hermosos y devastadores acaparando todo pensamiento de la chica…

Ocurrió , con un movimiento certero el miembro penetro la barrera.

Bonnie sintió un pinchazo, no fue agradable pero tampoco doloroso.

Ya esta hecho – ella pensó con alivio.

Damon le observo con aprensión , indeciso de su siguiente movimiento.

Bonnie desplazo mano izquierda por la espalda del vampiro deteniéndose sobre una de sus nalgas.

Damon río ¡Su brujita era una chica mala!

Bonnie correspondió la sonrisa.

Damon supo que todo estaba bien , ¡ella se sentía a gusto!

Él le beso los labios a la vez que bombeaba su interior .

Los movimientos de Damon se tornaron cada vez más rápidos y Bonnie lo aprobó .

La chica araño y gimió sin pudor alguno , disfrutando plenamente del despertar sexual.

Damon estaba fascinado.

Su brujita era una gran amante , inmensamente apasionada .. toda fuego y arrebato.

El clímax se aproximo cual relámpago.

La ráfaga de placer recorrió el cuerpo de la chica y traspaso al vampiro que se dejo correr hasta caer rendido sobre el cuerpo femenino.


	17. Chapter 17

**NikKi , picahuesos y tefi96 **Gracias por sus reviews. Me contenta que les guste mi historia.

Picahuesos por ahora actualizare un día si , un día no. Cualquier cambio les avisare ;)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi.**

* * *

**E**l silencio se mantuvo por un tiempo , solo sus respiraciones se oían.

Bonnie suspiro .

_Así que de esto me he perdido todos estos años_ – pensó con humor.

Ahora entendía el alboroto de sus amigas en torno al sexo ¡Había sido delicioso!

Damon se percibía famélico. La faena sexual había consumido toda su energía, él vampiro precisaba sangre.

El peli negro aspiro profundamente sobre el cuello de la morena.

La posición no ayudaba a su ansia , desde allí podía percibir los latidos de Bonnie cual sinfónica para sus sentidos.

Reprimiendo al depredador en su interior , Damon elevo la cabeza y posteriormente se aparto. Tendiéndose a un lado.

Bonnie se giro, rehusando disipar la unión.

- Estas sediento – ella afirmo al notar las venas en los ojos del vampiro y la extensión de sus colmillos.  
- Un poco – él confesó avergonzado.

- Bebe de mí – ella ofreció.

Damon le miro con duda.

La idea le tentaba sobremanera… aun recordaba el exquisito sabor de la chica y sobre todo lo reconfortado que se sintío al beber de ella ¡Pero era peligroso para la salud de la bruja! a pesar de su poder Bonnie no era inmune a la muerte.

El organismo de la chica a penas estaba recuperándose de la última transfusión y él esta vez no deseaba solo una copa. Tenía hambre , muchísima hambre …

- Es peligroso para ti – él dijo, dándole entrever su preocupación.  
- Si no bebes de mi, ¿De veras irte , no es cierto?

Damon asintió.

- Por favor ¡no seas terco! Toma lo que te ofrezco . No quiero que te vayas, aun no – ella pidió empleando dulzura.

El vampiro suspiro, no podía resistir . No cuando la brujita se mostraba ante él fervorosa y entregada.

- Lo hare , solo si tú tomas mi ponzoña– él condiciono.

La bruja lo medito. Sabía lo peligroso de todo aquello. Si comenzaban a compartir fluidos ¡Ella podría acabar siendo como él!

- Esta bien – Bonnie accedió.

- ¿Tienes una daga o cualquier objeto punzante?- Damon pregunto.

Bonnie asintió.

Con un movimiento de manos abrió una de las gavetas .

La daga se elevo por el aire , levitando hasta caer sobre la palma abierta de la chica.

- Aquí tienes – ella dijo con autosuficiencia.

Damon sonrió.

El vampiro con el objeto efectuó corte en su cuello. La ponzoña corrió por la herida .

Bonnie se inclino y poso sus labios sobre la abertura .

Damon se ubico en el cuello de la chica penetro en ella y succionó.

Tomaron el uno del otro , compartiendo el mayor acto de confianza que podía tener lugar entre humano y vampiro…

Damon se aparto, había tomado suficiente.

Se percibía saciado y en calma.

Bonnie se estiro sobre las sabanas.

- Duerme – él ordeno.  
- No – ella rehusó .

Damon sonrió , una línea irónica se formo sobre los labios del vampiro.

- Nunca vas a doblegar tu carácter , ¿verdad brujita? siempre reputarás cada orden mía y me sacarás de quicio.  
- Si – ella afirmo divertida – así como tú ¿siempre serás egocéntrico y te las darás de listillo?- reputo - No podemos cambiar lo que somos , Damon.  
- No quiero que cambiemos – él dijo-me gusta la manera en que somos.  
- Y a mi– Bonnie respondió.

Sonrieron.

Se miraron a los ojos.

El peli negro, poso una mano sobre el rostro de la chica posteriormente , se inclino sobre ella tomando sus labios tiernamente .  
Ella correspondió el gesto , los dedos de la joven vagaron por la espalda del vampiro.

Bonnie le rodeó con las piernas y Damon entendió el subliminal mensaje.

¡La brujita quería repetir! y él no iba a negarle el deseo.

Despacio el vampiro volvió a adentrarse en el centro de la humana , tomándola con fervor ….

* * *

**K**atherine se desplazo de un lado a otro de la habitación.

¡Eso le pasaba por confiar a un humano inútil algo que debió efectuar ella misma!

La vampira se hallaba furibunda por los sucesos de días anteriores. No concebía perder, haber errado en su plan de matar a la bruja le era intolerable.

Pero no volvería a pasar. En cuanto hubiera solucionado lo de Elena, ella misma se encargaría de matar a la trigueña y entonces, Damon y Stefan serían suyos.

Katherine sonrió con perversión. Confiada de que todo estaba bajo su control.

Tomo el celular . Marco el número y luego de tres tonos el receptor contesto.

- Katherina – la voz de Elijah resonó al otro lado.

Elijah era el hermano menor de Mikelaus , su mano derecha.

- Estoy lista para hacer el traspaso – ella dijo- dile a Klaus que más tardar el viernes tendrá a su dobleganger – afirmo – yo le enviare la ubicación del lugar de entrega.  
- Más vale que este no sea uno de tus jueguitos Katherina por que tus preciados Salvatore la pagaran – amenazo él sujeto al otro lado.

Katherine se alarmo.

- No se de que hablas …- fingió indiferencia.

La risa del original resonó.

- Mujeres ¡son tan predecibles! Siempre territoriales ante la competencia… ¿Creíste que te íbamos a dejar ir en busca de la chica sin vigilancia?

Katherine enfureció.

Más que con el sujeto, estaba enojada consigo misma ¡había sido estúpida! Por supuesto que habían enviado a alguien a seguirle y ahora el secreto que había resguardado durante tres siglos había salido a la luz.

Katherine amaba a los Salvatore, de una manera egoísta y obsesiva pero lo hacia. Se preocupaba por ellos y no concebía la muerte de ambos vampiros y Klaus ahora lo sabia. Su peor enemigo conocía su mayor debilidad y no iba a escatimar en usarle para chantajearle.

- ¡Ahórrate las amenazas! no tengo ningún interés en salvar a la chica cuando a cambio puedo obtener mi libertad- ella persuadió.  
- Bien , voy a concederte un voto de confianza .. por los buenos tiempos compartidos – dijo picaresco – esperare tu próxima llamada – dijo Elijah antes de colgar.

Katherine tomo el primer objeto que encontró y le empotro contra la pared.

Grito.

La humanidad presionando las barreras internas de la vampira.

Katherine hacia siglos había desactivado el interruptor, sin emociones le había sido fácil calcular sus pasos percibiendo al mundo como un juego de ajedrez donde ella era la reina y el resto sus peones. Solo así había logrado sobrevivir a Klaus 600 años.

El amor , la misericordia , el sufrimiento , la preocupación , la culpa .. eran debilidades que Katherine Pierce no deseaba sentir pero que cada día que pasaba en Mistic Fall apreciaba más cercanas.

Ese fatídico pueblo le traía añoranzas de un pasado de felicidad, porque si - admitía- había sido muy dichosa en esas tierras.

Ella sonrió , rememorando los bailes y las carreras a caballo … los pasionales momentos con aquel vampiro que ahora no hacía más que rechazarle y si , también recordó a Stefan - su tierno y leal cachorrito.

Extrañaba aquellos tiempos. Los últimos 300 años habían sido estresantes. Siempre huyendo… Katherine se había sentido sola y limitada solo el ORGULLO le había impedido darse por vencida.

Klaus le había despojado de todo y todos cuantos Katherine amaba en el pasado pero no iba a tener el goce de disminuirla ¡ ESO NUNCA!

Si , tal vez por ahora pactara una tregua pero la guerra no terminaría.

No importaba cuanto tiempo tardara, pronto o después ella encontraría la manera de hacerle pagar su daño y solo en ese momento cuando tuviera el corazón del vampiro original en sus manos se permitiría encender el interruptor.


	18. Chapter 18

tefi96 gracias por la review ;) aquí dejo dos capítulos más.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi.**

* * *

**B**onnie Bennett caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, una sonrisa gigantesca se reflejaba en su rostro mientras a cada paso una canción resonaba en su cabeza.

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_ …- Bonnie tarareo divertida.

Aquel día se percibía distinto a los anteriores. Pese a los múltiples motivos que la bruja tenia para sentir preocupación se percibía relajada, dichosa… aquella sensación era lo más cercano que en años había estado de la felicidad y todo se resumía a un nombre DAMON SALVATORE.

Oh, dios aun le costaba creer que todo lo sucedido entre ellos hubiera sido real y no en mero producto de su imaginación.

¡Habían hecho el amor! Se habían pertenecido tres deliciosas veces y no alcanzaron la cuarta por que la abuela había llegado a casa.

Todo el hecho había sido de lo más gracioso, él vampiro debió esconderse dentro del closet mientras Bonnie distraía a la anciana.

Habían reído como dementes una vez el peligro había pasado, entonces charlaron.

Damon le había narrado sus viajes por el mundo, de las épocas que había experimentado. Le conto de la vez que conoció a Montesquieu , del autorretrato que consiguió le hiciera Monet , de la vez que trato de seducir a Audrey Hepburn en una fiesta en los Ángeles y la noche de pasión que vivió con Madonna. Bonnie no quería que acabara. Encontraba las historias del vampiro fascinantes.

Damon se marcho pasada la madrugada, le deseo dulces sueños y le prodigo el más dulce de los besos posteriormente se escabullo por la ventana.

Bonnie le observo caminar por el pasto y subir a su coche, luego se acostó sobre el colchón tomo la almohada que él había usado e inhalo. Percibió olía maravillosamente, ¡Olía a él!

La chica se permitió cerrar los ojos, no le costo dormir aquella noche…estaba agotada pero en el buen sentido.

Los pensamientos de Bonnie fueron interrumpidos.

- Hola – dijo Caroline .

Bonnie noto su amiga se mostraba seria, algo nada habitual en su temperamento.

- Hola , Car- Bonnie contesto afable.  
- Te estaba buscando, necesitamos hablar- la rubia dijo.

Bonnie se alarmo.

- ¿ Le ha sucedido algo a Elena? – pregunto.

Caroline negó.

- Ella es quien menos me preocupa en este momento, Bonnie – Caroline contesto- se trata de ti y de… Damon.

Bonnie se mostro perpleja.

¿Cómo se había enterado?

- No se de que hablas .  
- Bonn, de nada sirve que lo niegues. Ayer al regresar de mi casería pase por tu cuadra y le vi salir de tu habitación.

Bonnie no supo que responder a ello, así que permaneció callada dejando a la rubia expresarse.

- Se que Damon puede resultar ser muy encantador cuando lo quiere y que tiene ese factor chico malo que hace que las piernas te tiemblen con solo una mirada. Lo comprendo, ¡yo también lo sentí! pero debo admitir me haz decepcionado, pensé que tú – la más inteligente de las tres- no caería ante sus coqueteos.  
- Créeme que hice hasta lo imposible por repelerlo pero al final los sentimientos tomaron todo control. No se trata solo de sexo , yo .. le quiero – la bruja alego.

La vampira mostro sorpresa ante la confesión de su amiga.

¡Era peor de lo que imaginaba!

- Oh , Bonnie .. Damon ama a Elena para él ¡siempre será Elena!  
- Lo sé , estoy perfectamente consciente de ello pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por él , supera cualquier pensamiento racional ¡Mi corazón no me obedece!- la bruja expreso.

Caroline comprendía a la perfección. Eso, era lo que ella sentía por Stefan Salvatore.

Sabia el vampiro siempre amaría a su amiga que nunca seria suyo pero aun así no podía evitar quererlo como lo hacia.

- Lo lamento, no soy quien para juzgarte – ella admitió - es solo que, no quiero que acabes lastimada y conociendo el temperamento de Damon… las probabilidades no juegan a tu favor.  
- Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí pero ¡ya no soy una niña! Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el dolor que estas me causen.  
- ¡Lo sé! Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Te quiero demasiado– Caroline expreso.

Bonnie sonrió.

- Yo también te quiero – Bonnie dijo.

Las chicas se abrazaron.

- Ahora cuéntame los detalles sórdidos ¿Estuvo bueno? – la rubia dijo picaresca al oído de su amiga.  
- ¡Caroline!  
- No pude evitar preguntar. Ya me conoces .. ¡soy una cachonda!

Bonnie decidió revelar detalles.

- Fue perfecto, tal como siempre quise que fuera. Él fue inmensamente tierno conmigo Caroline, me hizo sentir hermosa y segura –dijo.

Caroline sonrió.

- No sabes cuanto me alegra eso , Bonn . Tú merecías una primera vez ¡espectacular!  
- Lo fue, realmente lo fue – Bonnie expreso – aunque admito es un poco incomodo saber que él lo ha hecho con todas esas mujeres antes , incluyendo mis 2 mejores amigas.  
- ¡No! Damon y Elena solo se besaron un par de veces – ella me lo conto- y respecto a él y yo… según lo que recuerdo Damon se limito a usarme para darle celos a Elena cuando estábamos en su presencia, nunca me compelió a tener sexo con él. La verdad, Damon no parecía estar interesado en mi cuerpo en lo absoluto salvo que precisara sangre.

Bonnie se mostro gratamente sorprendida.

Le agradaba saber que había sido la única en intimar con Damon.

- Bien , ya que hemos hablado .. me marcho. Voy tarde para mi parcial de Algebra y creo voy a tener que usar mi súper visión y copiarme de Eleonor otra vez – Caroline dijo picaresca.

Eleonor Roberts era la mejor alumna de la promoción. La cerebrito del pueblo.

Bonnie rio ante el comentario.

Posteriormente , Caroline giro y desapareció por el pasillo contiguo.


	19. Chapter 19

Este capitulo es algo así como un final de temporada , van a ocurrir muchos cambios y un nuevo personaje se va a incorporar.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi.**

* * *

- ¿Qué haces? – Bonnie dijo.

Damon le observaba insistentemente.

- Te contemplo – él confesó.  
- Deja de hacerlo ¡es irritante!  
- ¡Vaya que eres insufrible brujita! Trato de ser romántico contigo y mira las cosas tan feas que me dices – él reputo con fingido enojo.

Bonnie sonrió.

Decidida a compensar el desaire se acerco al vampiro, con actitud melosa le acaricio el rostro y el cuello.

- Lo siento – dijo.

Posteriormente roso sus labios con los del vampiro, el contacto fue tierno pero tal como sucedía con el fuego y la gasolina fue solo cuestión de segundos para que se hiciera la explosión. Las arrebatadas chipas de pasión hicieron acto de presencia y luego de ello, ninguno de los dos pudo controlar sus actos.

Damon empotro a Bonnie sobre el colchón tomando los labios de la chica con desesperación, ella por su parte comenzó a desabrocharle la playera…

Las prendas poco a poco fueron cayendo al suelo hasta no quedar tela que cubriese la desnudez de ambos cuerpos.

Damon prodigo caricias a lo largo de la nívea piel de Bonnie . Sus labios traviesos se entretuvieron en sus montículos y su lengua curiosa descendió hasta perderse entre sus muslos.

La bruja se dejo hacer, retorciéndose de goce bajo su cuerpo. Pronunciando su nombre entre suspiros e inspiraciones.

Ella había llegado a su culminación, Damon lo supo cuando sus uñas se enterraron en su espalda produciéndole un erótico dolor.

El vampiro le observo desde su parte inferior, se deleito en la belleza de su cuerpo. Sus sinuosas curvas en contraste a la exquisita canela de su dermis.

Bonnie abrió los ojos.

Damon se deslizo hasta acabar frente a frente. Su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de ella, cubriéndole.

Bonnie abrió los muslos, consintiendo el contacto. Sus manos finas se ubicaron en su rostro.

Ella acaricio las mejillas del vampiro y posteriormente le beso en los labios.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias, Damon supo en ese momento que ella estaba lista para recibirle en su interior.

Un movimiento de caderas y fue suya nuevamente.

El vampiro se movía. Entraba y salía del interior de la bruja a un ritmo cada vez más rápido.

Inesperadamente, Bonnie poso ambas manos en el pecho de Damon . Tomo fuerza y se giro quedando a horcadas sobre él.

Le miro picara, acerco sus labios nuevamente a los suyos y mientras se besaban le poseyó. Subía, se dejaba caer sobre él y una vez le tenia dentro se movía en círculos rosándole contra sus húmedas paredes.

- Oh, brujita ¡Joder! - expreso Damon.

La sumisión le agradaba pero le hacia sentir emocionalmente indefenso por lo que le tomo de las caderas y giro posicionándose nuevamente sobre ella. Reclamando el dominio de la situación.

Bonnie no opuso resistencia. Le dejo hacer el resto de la labor.

Damon le envistió profundamente, hundiéndose por completo en su cavidad.

La bruja gimió, deleitándose en la sensación de saberle entero dentro de si. Las contracciones no tardaron en manifestarse.

El vampiro busco sus labios y se dejo ir con ella. Probaron el éxtasis mientras se besaban. Sus alientos mezclándose , sus lenguas danzando en un beso frenético…

- ¡Somos caóticos juntos! , mira como ha quedado mi habitación – ella dijo.

Damon observo el entorno.

Los restos de lo que fue una lámpara reposaban en el suelo junto con el montón de ropa.

Bonnie río, Damon lo hizo también.

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa! , por besarme como lo haces .. un rose de tus labios y me ofusco.  
- ¿Yo te ofusco? – Bonnie pregunto, gratamente sorprendida por la confesión del vampiro.  
- Si , haces que el corazón se me acelere y se detenga al mismo tiempo– él dijo.  
Bonnie silvo.

- ¿Quién lo diría? Damon Salvatore es un sensiblero.

Damon enmarco ceja .

- No lo tomes a mal , ¡me gusta este lado tuyo! Es grato descubrir que tras esa coraza de malote que empleas con los demás existe un hombre muy tierno– hizo pausa- pero tranquilo Salvatore , no pretendo destruir tu preciada reputación. Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo – ella dijo con picardía.

El comentario hizo al vampiro esbozar una sonrisa que Bonnie aprecio como las más hermosa y espontanea que habían compartido.

- ¡Más te vale Bennett! , que si no me veré forzado a matarte - él bromeo.  
- Ah si - ella siguió el juego - y como me matarás - ella reto.

Damon le miró con perversión y posteriormente se ubico en el cuello de la chica donde deposito un húmedo y candente beso .

Bonnie suspiro , aquello se sentía muy bien , demasiado bien.

Posteriormente él subió con besos desde su mentón hasta sus labios , se disponía a tomar la boca femenina con la suya cuando ...

De improvisto el celular del vampiro sonó , destruyendo la perfección del momento.

Damon emitió un gruñido y posteriormente contesto.

- Que quieres , Hermanito – dijo cortante.  
- ¡Elena ha desaparecido! – Stefan informo.

La expresión de Damon cambio tras esas palabras mutando del enojo a la preocupación.

- ¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?

- Luego de almorzar con Caroline pase por su casa como de costumbre, planeaba mantener guardia pero note las puertas estaban abiertas y eso me alarmo. Entre a la vivienda entonces note el jarrón en el piso cubierto de sangre ¡ Era de Elena! Alarmado llame a Caroline , Matt .. incluso Alaric nadie sabia donde se encontraba ….conduje hasta la mansión en tu busca y allí grabado en la pared esta escrita la frase TE LO ADVERTI DAMON. Ha sido Katherine , ¡ Se la ha llevado!

- Maldita ... ¿Tienes idea de donde pueda estar?

- No – Stefan confesó.

Damon medito.

- No planea matarla, si hubiera querido lo hubiera hecho desde el principio y conociendo lo dramática que es se hubiera encargado de dejar el cuerpo expuesto como advertencia de su poderío . NO , Katherine tiene otros planes ¡Quiere jugar con nosotros! , retener a Elena y torturarnos con la idea de que pueda estar muerta – Damon expreso.

De improvisto recordó la ubicación, la vivienda que Katherine había adquirido hacia 300 años de la que ahora solo quedaban escombros… sería el lugar perfecto para esconder a alguien.

- ¡Se donde puede estar!

* * *

Katherine río maléfica, ¡su plan había resultado a la perfección!

Sobre el suelo reposaba una inconsciente Elena Gilbert producto del golpe que le había proferido en la cabeza.

El rapto de la humana había sido pan comido para la vampira, ahora solo quedaba efectuar la transacción.

Katherine utilizo el GPS y envió la dirección al celular de Elijah. El vampiro no tardaría en llegar a por el encargo, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Minutos después un vehículo deportivo aparco, Katherine salió al recibo del original cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a Elijah sino al que reconoció como Evan Peters – uno de los mayores enemigos de Mikelaus.

Katherine le había creído muerto siglos atrás , ¡ Todos lo habían hecho! Pero habían errado ya que el rubio se mostraba lozano y sonriente.

- Evan …- la vampira pronuncio.  
- Tiempo sin verte Katherine , sigues tan hermosa como en mis recuerdos– él dijo galante.  
- Gracias y tú tan atractivo como en los míos – ella reputo disfrazando la precaución de sus ojos con coquetería.

Las facciones del vampiro se mostraron serias de improvisto, denotando que el jugueteo había concluido.

- Voy a dejar de un lado los preámbulos, no hay tiempo para ello . Entrégame a la chica y prometo no atentar contra tu vida – él antiguo amenazo.  
- ¡No puedo hacerlo!

_Elijah viene en camino, si dejo que te vayas con ella ¡me matará! o peor , matará a Damon y a Stefan _ – la vampira pensó.

Evan río .

- Bien que conste que fue tu elección – dijo antes de mostrarse en guardia.

La vampira se abalanzo sobre él adelantándose a sus movimientos. Forcejearon, empleando puños y llaves .

Evan era más antiguo y por tanto más poderoso pero Katherine era lista y rápida.

Ella le empotro contra un árbol profiriendo golpes al corazón del vampiro con la intención de detenerlo … estaba demasiado ocupada en su faena como para prever el ataque.

Evan saco de su bolsillo la inyectadora y con un movimiento eficaz le incrusto en la yugular de la hembra , el veneno no tardo en propagarse por las venas de la vampira colapsando su corazón.

Katherine mareo , su cuerpo impacto el suelo .

Ella retorció de dolor , quemaba .. todo su cuerpo ardía. Ello era supremamente doloroso.

Evan le observo, sus ojos reflejaron lo que pareció tristeza.

No le agradaba dar muerte a Katherine , habían compartido buenos momentos en el pasado … pero era un daño colateral que asumía en pro de su venganza.

El rubio se alejo de la escena , ingreso a la precaria vivienda y allí sobre el mugriento suelo vislumbro a la joven .

Evan le aparto los cabellos lacios del rostro.

¡Era la viva imagen de Katherine! pero había un factor en su rostro ... dulzura , ¿tal vez? Que le hacia arrebatadora.

Su belleza tocaba el corazón del vampiro de una manera en que su antecesora nunca lo hizo.

Evan tomo el inerte cuerpo en sus brazos y le traslado hasta el coche.

Una vez le ubico en el puesto de copiloto, subió y acelero ... se alejo de los terrenos sin mirar a atrás.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido el nuevo personaje?

Para aquellos que les gusta identificar al personaje con un actor , yo a Evan lo imagino como Chris Hemsworth. Rubio y con el cabello largo recogido en una coleta *0*

Espero sus comentarios ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Nikky & Tefi Gracias por sus reviews :) Saludos.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi.**

* * *

- ¿A dónde vas? – Bonnie pregunto intrigada.

Hacia minutos Damon había recibido una llamada de su hermano , a penas colgó se apresuro a tomar sus ropas del suelo y vestirse.

El vampiro se mostraba alterado .

- Damon , ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - la bruja inquirió inútilmente.

El pelinegro ni siquiera voltio a mirarle.

Irritada Bonnie se levanto de la cama, se poso frente del vampiro.

- Vas a decirme ¿Qué demonios ha sucedido? ¿ Qué te dijo Stefan?

Damon no pudo mantener la apatía , sus ojos descendieron encontrándose con los de la bruja.

- Elena ha desaparecido – Damon dijo – creemos que Katherine le ha raptado y creo saber donde le tiene.  
- Bien , ¡iré contigo! – Bonnie dijo simplemente.

Se dispuso a colocarse la playera cuando Damon freno sus movimientos tomándole con rudeza del brazo izquierdo.

- ¡No!, tú te quedas aquí.  
- Quien te crees que eres Salvatore , ¡suéltame!  
- No hasta que me prometas que obedecerás.  
- ¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando sé que puedo ayudar! Necesitan mi poder y lo sabes.

Damon aflojo el agarre .

- ¡Es peligroso Bonnie! ¿No lo entiendes? Ya tengo suficiente con preocuparme por la vida de Elena . Tal vez sea egoísta pero no voy arriesgarme a perderte , ¡no puedo perderte! – él confesó.

La revelación del vampiro tomo a la joven por sorpresa. Bonnie no sabía que responder a eso, a penas entendía lo que aquello significaba . Damon se preocupaba por ella , le necesitaba y tal vez – se atrevió a pensar- tal vez , él le amaba.

Bonnie rodeo el robusto cuerpo masculino con sus brazos , gobernada por el arrastre de su corazón.

Damon se aferro a la bruja, estrechándole con ímpetu mientras percibía su olor en las fosas nasales.

_Flores silvestres y lluvia_ – pensó , así era la esencia de la morena.

- Prométeme que te quedarás aquí, por favor …- él solicito a su oído.

Era la primera vez que Bonnie oía a Damon usar aquel tomo suplicante.

- Lo prometo – Bonnie aseguro – pero solo si tú prometes que no harás nada estúpido – ella condiciono.

Damon sonrió.

- No puedo asegurarlo brujita. Ya sabes que la idiotez y yo .. vamos de la mano – el vampiro bromeo.

Bonnie rió. Aun en los peores momentos – pensó- Damon no podía evitar el sarcasmo.

Se miraron a los ojos.

Damon le acaricio la mejilla y posteriormente deposito un beso sobre los carnosos labios de la bruja.

Ella le aferro de los negros cabellos y profundizo el tacto , las lenguas danzaron con frenesí hasta dificultarse las respiraciones…

- ¡Vete ya! – ella dijo , su frente se apoyaba sobre la del vampiro.

Damon le robo último beso - breve y tierno - posteriormente se aparto y dio la vuelta encaminándose a la salida.

Bonnie oyó sus pasos al bajar la escalera y el eventual chirrido de los neumáticos de su coche.

* * *

Este capitulo fue corto pero el próximo va estar muy acontecido , se los aseguro ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Gracias por sus review :)

Aquí tienen la continuación.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi.**

* * *

Damon conducía a toda velocidad.

La vivienda de Katherine o mejor dicho los restos de ella, se ubicaba en las cercanías de las famosas Cascadas Místicas que habían - en siglos anteriores- inspirado el cambio de nombre del pueblo.

El viaje se hizo demasiado largo lo que hacia al vampiro sentir preocupación. Imploraba llegar a tiempo porque si algo ocurriese a Elena , ¡Nunca se lo perdonaría!

Damon freno precipitadamente al vislumbrar los precarios terrenos.

Memorias del pasado embargaron sus pensamientos , el contraste de la majestuosa residencia de sus recuerdos con las ruinas actuales le hizo sentir muy viejo.

Bajo del vehículo.

- ¡Elena! , ¡Elena! – grito errático , no obteniendo respuesta alguna.

El lugar se mostraba desolado. Sin rastro de presencia humana.

Damon se dispuso a caminar por los terrenos y entonces al girar vio el cuerpo.

Alarmado corrió al encuentro de la joven.

Elena se encontraba sobre el piso , inconsciente y débil .

- ¡Elena!, soy yo Damon. Estoy aquí , por favor .. resiste – él dijo con dulzura mientras sostenía la cabeza de la chica.

Ella abrió los ojos, vasto ver el rojo de sus pupilas para saber que ¡aquella no era Elena!

- Damon … - Katherine pronuncio débilmente , la vampira extendió la mano derecha al rostro del vampiro intentando tocarle y él no le impidió el contacto. No podía ser hostil encontrándole en aquel estado.

Sus mentes inesperadamente conectaron y Damon pudo oír con claridad la sensual voz de la vampira en su cabeza.

-_¡Debes irte! , cuanto ante_s – ella ordeno.  
-_¿De que demonios hablas Katherine?, ¿Dónde esta Elena? ¿Qué le haz hecho?_  
-_Es una historia demasiado larga y no hay tiempo… Klaus viene en camino y si te encuentra aquí. Te matará_ – ella alerto.

Damon se altero ante la mención del vampiro original.

-_¡Planeabas entregársela! ¿No es cierto? ¡Por eso regresaste! pero algo salió mal_… – él dijo desentrañando la estrategia de la vampira.  
_-¡No lo vi venir! , él me ataco de la nada y se la llevo con él_- ella confesó.  
_-¿Quién es él?_  
_-Evan … Evan Peters_ – ella respondió , su voz se mostraba cansada.

Damon sintió turbación. No bastando con la llegada del vampiro original al pueblo debían lidiar con el hecho de que Elena había sido raptada por un sujeto que les era totalmente desconocido.

¡Las cosas se habían complicado a proporciones épicas!

-_Por favor, Damo_n – ella suplico- _¡Obedece! aunque sea por una sola vez confía en mi… vet_e – ella pidió.

La vampira presentaba un estado precario, venas destacaban en aquel momento por su piel que se tornaba de un tono grisáceo, indicio de putrefacción.

-_Estas muriendo_ – Damon asevero con pesar.

Sorprendiéndose al descubrir que pesar de todo el daño que la hembra le había hecho, él no sentía gratificación alguna en su inminente muerte.

Estaré bien ¡sobreviviré! … Siempre sobrevivo– ella aseguró afable, negándose a darse por vencida.

Se miraron a los ojos brevemente y Damon deposito un beso en los labios de la mujer. El gesto fue muy tierno , la despedida perfecta para dos viejos amantes.

- _Adiós, Katherine_ – él dijo.  
- _Adiós, querido_ – ella respondió liberando el subconsciente del vampiro.

Posteriormente, Damon hizo cuanto ella le pidió.

Se alejo del cuerpo , sin mirar atrás subió al coche y emprendió el regreso a Mistic Falls…

Los Mikelanselons no tardaron en llegar a la escena del crimen , percatándose de la presencia de Katherine.

- ¿ Qué ha sucedido , Katherina? ¿Donde esta la chica? – Klaus inquirió furibundo .  
- Fui atacada – aclaro - No sé donde pueda estar – ella pronuncio con dificultad.  
- ¿Quién te taco?

Katherine se resistió a contestar.

Si aquel era su fin , la vampira se daría el gusto de saber que Klaus no obtuvo cuanto quería . Que por una sola vez, ella tuvo la ventaja sobre el original y gano.

- ¡Contéstame! - él inquirió aprisionando el fino cuello con sus puños.

Una sustancia verdosa empezó a brotar de los labios de la hembra.

- Esta muriendo, Klaus – afirmo Elijah quien sintió repentina piedad por la mujer.  
- No , ¡no lo hará! – el rubio inquirió autoritario.

Klaus acerco muñeca derecha a sus labios mordiéndose a si mismo . La ponzoña del vampiro corrió libre por los agujeros dejados por sus colmillos .

Posteriormente , él acerco su muñeca a la boca de Katherine .

La hembra resistió tomar cuanto el vampiro le ofrecía . Por mucho que Katherine deseara sobrevivir , se negaba deber su existencia a su peor enemigo y sobre todo no podía soportar la idea de saber que la sangre del sujeto a quien más despreciaba -del asesino de sus padres y hermana - corría por sus venas ¡ Eso nunca! , mejor era la muerte.

Klaus gruño y posteriormente , uso su poder en ella.

- Abre la boca Katherina – él ordeno mirándole a los ojos.

Katherine no pudo resistir a la compulsión , hizo cuanto le pidió y bebió de él.

La sangre del vampiro sirvió de antídoto a la toxina de hombre-lobo que corría por las venas de la hembra.

Ningún vampiro sobrevivía a la mordedura de un hombre lobo , la toxina que desprendían sus colmillos en contacto con su sangre les era mortal a menos que bebieran la ponzoña de un original.

- Mordedura de Hombre-lobo – Elijah murmuro, al observar los resultados.

Klaus negó .

- Le inyectaron directamente la toxina al corazón. Fue una gran cantidad , ya que produjo efectos inmediatos – él concluyo – suerte que llegamos a tiempo para salvarte Katherina – dijo con burla a la vampira quien en aquel momento se pasaba la mano por los labios.

Katherine se sentía humillada y asqueada.

- ¡Que te jodán! – ella pronuncio mientras lagrimas de cólera corrían por sus ojos.

El comentario hizo al vampiro carcajear de goce , el enojo de la hembra le alegraba sobremanera.

- ¡Nunca vas a cambiar! ja , siempre serás una perra malagradecida – Klaus comentó- Pero dejémonos de cotorreo y vayamos a lo que me interesa ¿Quién te ataco?  
- No lo sé – ella reputo.

El vampiro se abalanzo sobre ella.

- No intentes jugar conmigo – amenazo – que sabes bien que puedo forzarte a decirlo.

Katherine exhalo , resignada narro los acontecimientos .. obviando a Damon.

- Evan … ¡no es posible!- Klaus expreso incrédulo.  
- Te cuento lo que vi – ella dijo.  
- Hace 300 años que murió, Rebecca me trajo su corazón … oh , Rebecca – exclamo furibundo , al descubrir el engaño de su hermana menor.

¡Por supuesto! Como no lo sospecho antes. Había sido una forma demasiado fácil de acabar con su mayor enemigo.

Miles de años de lucha y ¿ Había bastado un revolcón con su hermanita para debilitar al vampiro y lograr arrancarle el corazón?. No sonaba muy creíble ahora que lo analizaba, ¡había sido estúpido! Y admitirlo le irritaba sobremanera.

Furioso Klaus miro a Elijah .

- Despertaremos a Rebecca – informo.

Elijah asintió e inevitablemente sus ojos se iluminaron ante la perspectiva de ver su hermanita de nuevo.

* * *

Stefan se desplazaba a un lado a otro, reflejo de su ansiedad.

Él y Caroline se encontraban en el bosque.

Habían acordado esperar allí hasta que Damon enviara la localización. Entonces, irían al lugar e unirían esfuerzos para acabar con katherine.

- ¡Para Stefan! ,no haces más que aumentar mis nervios – Caroline dijo.

Stefan se giro en dirección a la vampira, le miro a los ojos.

- ¿Si fue mala idea enviar a Damon solo?  
- Era lo más práctico, Stefan . Es el único que sabe cómo llegar e iba a tardar demasiado en recogernos ¡él tiempo es vital para Elena! además, se supone que debemos ser discretos y una caravana de coches no lo és …

Posteriormente se acerco al peli castaño.

- ¡El plan va a funcionar! , ya verás … en cuestión de minutos Damon enviara la señal e iremos a su encuentro – ella afirmo tomándole del cuello.

Stefan apoyo las manos en la estrecha cintura de la rubia.

- Si algo ocurre a Elena o a Damon … Yo - confesó.  
- No pienses en eso, ok . ¡Vamos a sobrevivir a esto! – ella afirmo.

El teléfono sonó, forzándoles a romper la cercanía.

Stefan contesto .

- ¡Los planes cambiaron! – Damon informo – regresen a la mansión.  
- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Elena?  
- No pude encontrarla .. cuando llegue ya se la habían llevado.  
- ¿Quién? ¿A dónde?  
- Prometo contártelo todo en casa hermano – Damon indico.  
- Bien , nos vemos allá – Stefan contesto cortando la comunicación.

- ¡Debemos irnos! – dijo a Caroline , quien observaba expectante.

- ¿ Qué sucedió?

- Al parecer alguien distinto a Katherine se la ha llevado … Damon , no fue muy comunicativo pero prometió dar respuestas cuando nos encontráramos.

- Bien , emprendamos camino entonces – ella expreso.

Acto seguido , ambos corrieron a través de los arboles …..

* * *

**Tefi96** tenias razón , Kat no podía estar muerta! Ahora es que queda capitulo con la BITCH suprema.


	22. Chapter 22

Aquí dejo cinco episodios más ;)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi**

* * *

Elena abrió los ojos , encontrándose en una habitación iluminada.

Se hallaba en una cama que no era la suya con intravenosas en cada una de sus muñecas.

Alarmada la chica se percato de la bolsa de suero y otra de sangre .

Estaba siendo atendida pero ¿Por qué?

La castaña recordó lo ocurrido horas antes. El cómo había entrado en casa y posteriormente recibido un golpe en la cabeza que la llevo a la inconsciencia.

Elena se despojo de las agujas y posteriormente levanto de la cama . Salió de la habitación encontrándose con un largo corredor a su izquierda y una escalera de caracol a su derecha.

Aquello no era un hospital sino una vivienda particular .

La chica sintió recelo al conectar los indicios ¡Alguien le había golpeado de espaldas y le había traslado a ese lugar!

Decidida a escapar Elena descendió la escalera , abrió la puerta y justo cuando se disponía a salir su cuerpo choco contra una barrera invisible que produjo efecto semejante al de un campo de fuerza.

- ¿Ibas a algún lugar? –dijo una voz masculina.

Elena levanto la mirada encontrándose con la imagen de un apuesto hombre rubio cuya edad estimo rondaba entre los 23-25 .

Este vestía vaqueros y un sweeter cuello tortuga color gris , su piel era muy pálida , sus ojos intensamente azules y su cabello rubio ceniza lucía pulcramente recogido hacia atrás en una cola .

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué demonios quieres conmigo?- la chica respondió altanera con toda la intensión de demostrarle al desconocido que no sentía miedo.

El hombre le miraba fijamente mientras la burla se reflejaba en la curva de sus labios.

_¡La chica tiene carácter!- _Evan pensó.

El descubrimiento fue de su agrado , las mujeres débiles nunca le habían atraído.

- Mi nombre es Evan – él respondió – y yo que tú no sería tan insolente con aquel que te ha salvado - reputo.

Elena se mostró confusa.

- Debes agradecer a Katherine la herida de tu cabeza – él indico.

Elena instintivamente se toco el cráneo percatándose de los vendajes.

- Pretendía entregarte cual animal de sacrificio a Klaus , suerte que yo intervine en pro de tu vida…

- ¿ Klaus? - Elena recito el nombre evidenciado su desconocimiento.

- Así que tus noviecitos no te contaron nada –él bufó.

- ¡No divagas!, dime ¿Quién es él? – ella exigió.

- Klaus es un miembro de la familia original , el ¨vampiro primigenio¨ .

- ¿Por qué desea matarme?

- Porque eres una ¨dobleganger¨ copia exacta de su querida Tatia Petrova y como tal , tú sangre es la llave para regresarla a la vida.

El rostro de Elena mostro perplejidad.

- ¿ No te haz preguntado cómo puedes ser tan parecida a Katherine? No se trata de casualidad … ella también fue una dobleganger . 600 años atrás Klaus trato de matarle pero ella fue más astuta , vino a mi solicitándome que le convirtiera y yo le concedí su deseo . Al ser una vampira su sangre fue inútil para el hechizo de _renacimiento. _

- ¡Yo no deseo convertirme!- Elena pronuncio , intuyendo las intenciones del vampiro.

Evan sonrió .

- ¡No se trata de lo que desees! – él reputo – no me confundas con una de tus mascotas Salvatore, a mi me importa un cuerno tu voluntad – aclaro- de ninguna manera permitiré que Klaus te tenga. Primero , te mataría antes de permitir que tu sangre corra por la tabla de sacrificio- dijo autoritario .

Elena no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esas palabras. Estimo el sujeto era la criatura más peligrosa con la que se hubiere encontrado cara a cara , el poder y la letalidad se hacía evidente en sus ojos.

Evan se acerco a ella a una velocidad sorprendente y acto seguido le tomo en brazos.

- Subamos – ordeno –perdiste mucha sangre y debes guardar reposo – indico.

El comentario confundió a Elena.

_Si desea matarme ¿Por qué procura mi salud?- _ella indago.

Sosteniéndola entre sus brazos Evan subió los escalones hasta la habitación ubicándole sobre la cama. Elena no dio queja , considero de nada serviría rehusar ya que él le llevaría de todas maneras.

Ahora , descansa – Evan ordeno – saldré a buscar comida. Te advierto , es inútil que intentes escapar no hay forma de que salgas de esta casa sin mi consentimiento– dijo con voz suave y posteriormente se atrevió a tomar las muñecas de la chica notando las heridas dejadas por esta al jalarse las intravenosas.

Elena deseo apartarle pero sus piernas ni ninguna de sus extremidades respondía al llamado de la razón , la cercanía del sujeto producía sobre sí un especie de embrujo sensual.

Se miraron a los ojos .

_Ella es tan contradictoria , a veces cínica y peligrosa , otras tan tierna y frágil …_ - Evan caviló.

El pensamiento alarmo al vampiro , no debía albergar sentimientos por la doble de Tatia. El amor hacia una mujer había sido su condena en el pasado, por ello lo había perdido todo y se prometió nunca más repetir aquel error.

El sujeto se aparto de la chica y abandono el cuarto.

Elena oyó con claridad sus pasos al descender la escalera y el subsiguiente sonido de la puerta delantera al abrirse y cerrarse.

La chica supo estaba sola , cautiva en aquella vivienda sacada de una película de terror.

- _Quiero ir casa. Stefan, llévame a casa – _ella pensó y lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi**

* * *

Stefan y Caroline entraron a la mansión , adentro les esperaba Damon.

- ¿ Qué ocurrió? – Stefan inquirió.

Damon exhalo , pasándose mano derecha por las hebras de sus cabellos.

Caroline aprecio el vampiro lucia atormentando, fuera de control y ello era una novedad. No era habitual ver a Damon Salvatore reflejar emociones distintas a la arrogancia y al desdén.

Damon levanto la mirada.

- Les tengo noticias y en su mayoría son muy .. malas – dijo.

Stefan y Caroline permanecieron expectantes.

- Lo primero , es que Klaus a arribado al pueblo. Lo segundo , Elena ha sido raptada por otro sujeto un tal Evan Peters cuyo paradero desconozco y por último , es muy probable que Katherine haya muerto– el vampiro narró.  
- ¿Klaus? – La rubia inquirió - ¿Quién es Klaus?  
- Es algo así como el "señor de los vampiros"- Damon bufó - pertenece a la familia originaria y esta obsesionado con Elena, desea matarla porque al parecer su sangre es la clave para romper una maldición que sobre él recae – explico el peli negro.

Caroline mostró sorpresa y posteriormente enojo.

- ¿Desde cuando tienen conocimiento de esto? – preguntó mirando a Stefan con reproche.  
- Hace algunas semanas – el peli castaño dijo – acudí a Alaric tratando de obtener respuestas sobre lo que Emily dijo ,del porque se refirió a Elena como dobleganger … todo ello esta vinculado a Klaus y su maldición.  
- Oh – Caroline dijo - ¿ Y cuando pretendías decírmelo? ¡Creí que éramos un equipo Stefan! Que no existían secretos entre nosotros- ella reclamo.  
- ¡Y es así! .. es solo que no quería angustiarte – él explico.  
- Tienes que dejar de hacer esto – ella dijo- tratarme como si fuera una cría a la que debes proteger ¡no necesito tú protección! – ella exclamo.

Stefan se acerco a la rubia , le tomo de las manos .

- Lo sé y lo siento – dijo- es solo que ¡eres mi amiga Caroline! Tal vez la única que tengo y no quiero perderte – Stefan confesó.

Damon observo la escena con asombro. La manera en que su hermanito sostenía la mano de Barbie , él como le miraba en aquel momento … no era la conducta de _un buen amigo_ sino la de un hombre enamorado.

_¡Oh , vaya!_ – exclamo el peli negro en sus pensamientos.

- Te perdonó pero que no hayan más secretos Stefan.  
- Lo prometo – él aseguro – no más secretos…

Ambos sonrieron.

- ¿Han acabado con el episodio de _Barbie y sus amigos_? – Damon interrumpió- porque creó que hay cierta chica llamada Elena a la que debemos rescatar.

Stefan soltó las manos de Caroline , ambos se giraron en dirección al sarcástico vampiro.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado Damon?- Caroline pronuncio.

Aunque la rubia nunca se lo dijera a la cara , pensaba Damon era el vampiro más ingenioso del grupo .. Lastima que su inteligencia se viera opacada por su inestable temperamento.

- Lo primero , comunicarnos con Zalmant … debe saber algo del tal Evan no?. Es la wikipedía vampírica si él no tiene información del tío nadie la tendrá – Damon dijo sarcástico.

Stefan asintió, aprobando lo ideado por su hermano.

- Si, tienes razón . Ahora mismo me comunicaré con él –respondió para posteriormente alejarse unos metros y en privacidad llamar al investigador.

Damon y Caroline permanecieron en la habitación.

- Deberías llamar a Bonnie – la rubia dijo al vampiro.  
- Cierto , ella podría ayudarnos con alguno de sus hechizos – Damon respondió evasivo.  
- Tal vez , pero no lo dije con esa intención – ella aclaro- sino porque ha de estar muy preocupada por ti.

Se miraron fijamente.

_¡Barbie sabia de lo suyo con la brujita!_ – Damon pensó.

- Lo hare – él contesto- Gracias , Caroline – Damon dijo , refiriéndose a la rubia por vez primera usando su nombre.

Caroline sonrió.

- No confundas Damon , no apruebo lo vuestro … Bonnie es demasiado buena para ti –la rubia dijo- pero por alguna razón inexplicable tú le gustas así que … si la lastimas ¡Te arrancare el corazón!

Damon río.

- ¡Hablo en serio!  
- Lo sé – él reputo a la vez que pensaba *Barbie es una gran amiga*.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi**

* * *

Stefan regreso a la estancia.

- Y bueno , ¿Qué dijo Salmant? – indago Damon impaciente.  
- Debemos hacer una visita a la Universidad de Duke – Stefan declaro.  
- Debes estar bromeando hermanito , en es este momento ¡no estamos para viajecitos! …  
- Lamentablemente , no bromeo hermano. Alaric desconoce el pasado del sujeto pero dice su nombre le resulta conocido y por ello estima necesario dirigirnos a la Universidad de Duke. Su biblioteca tiene la mayor recopilación sobre criaturas sobrenaturales además , allí se encuentran las escrituras encontradas por el equipo de Alaric en Bulgaria…  
- ¡Vale! Ya capte el punto . Debemos hacer el jodido viaje …-Damon interrumpió , mostrándose cabreado.  
- No todos podemos ir – Caroline dijo- con Klaus rondando el pueblo sería imprudente, al menos dos de nosotros se deben quedar – propuso.  
- ¡Yo me quedo! ni de coña pasare dos días en compañía de Buffy - Damon reputo.

Aunque su relación con Alaric Salmant había mejorado las últimas semanas existía demasiado rencor entre ellos. Su alianza era como un bebe recién nacido, frágil y vulnerable ; lo mejor para el clan era que ambos sujetos se vieran lo menos posible ya que dada la bocaza de Damon y la inagotable reserva de estacas de Alaric … un viaje de coche de dos días no pronosticaba nada bueno.

- ¡De acuerdo! Yo iré – Stefan accedió.  
- Y yo te acompañare – ofreció Caroline.

Stefan asintió , conforme con la repartición de roles posteriormente se dirigió a Damon.

- En nuestra ausencia , tú y Bonnie dedíquense a encontrar algún hechizo que nos permita localizar a Elena o al menos comunicarnos con ella – ordeno.  
- Bien – Damon respondió soberbio- pero modera tú tono hermanito, te recuerdo ¡aquí no hay líderes! – dijo .

Stefan rodó los ojos.

_Damon y su jodido carácter_ – pensó.

El peli negro abandono la vivienda, dejando a la rubia y al castaño solos.

- Voy a casa . Preparare un bolso y regresare , ¿Vale?  
- Bien, yo avisare a Alaric- Stefan dijo- Marcharemos esta misma noche– él indico.

Bonnie oyó el timbre e inmediatamente descendió los escalones.

Abrió la puerta y su corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

Allí estaba Damon Salvatore sonriendo con sus aires insolentes.

Bonnie se propuso abrazarle pero recordó el pequeño detalle: la protección.

- Non protego- ella pronuncio, concediéndole permiso para entrar en la casa.

Damon cruzo el umbral y ella inmediatamente le rodeo con sus brazos. Él le estrecho hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

Nunca antes se había sentido así – él medito.

Lo que sentía por Bonnie no era algo sexual – si bien el sexo entre ambos era fantástico- ella le concedía tranquilidad … a su lado el vampiro se sentía reconfortado , como si ella fuera el hogar que su alma huérfana hubiera buscado todos estos 320 años.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Elena? – Bonnie preguntó.

Damon negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

- No pudimos encontrarla – afirmo- Brujita , las cosas se han complicado tanto …

Damon contó a Bonnie todo lo ocurrido . Desde el encuentro con Katherine , el advenimiento de Klaus hasta la existencia de aquel sujeto quien aparentemente rapto a Elena.

Bonnie exhalo . Damon no exageraba ¡las cosas realmente se habían complicado!

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer , Damon? – ella indago.  
- Stefan , Caroline y Alaric irán a la universidad de Duke en busca de información sobre el tal Evan … ¡Tú y yo nos quedaremos aquí! , tú casa es el lugar más seguro y trataremos de encontrar un hechizo que nos ayude …  
- Vale – ella respondió.

Damon tomo él rostro de la bruja entre sus manos.

- No angusties brujita , todo va a estar bien – Damon aseguró.  
- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de ello?  
- Porque ahora , que por fin te encontrado no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie arruine mi felicidad ¡No esta vez! – él dijo.

Los ojos de Bonnie se abrieron , reflejo de su sorpresa.

- ¿Yo te hago feliz? – ella pregunto con inocencia.

Damon esbozo su característica sonrisa ladeada , a la vez que sus ojos reflejaban picardía.

Posteriormente él le beso, sus labios acariciaron los de la chica dando respuesta a la interrogante.

- ¿Eso satisfizo tu pregunta? – él dijo al separarse.  
- No del todo- ella respondió con coquetería , mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Damon le tomó de las caderas y volvió a besarle , esta vez hubo más ímpetu en su gesto.

Bonnie enredo las manos en los lacios cabellos.

La lengua de Damon busco la suya y él beso se torno ávido, pasional.

- ¡Debemos parar! , tenemos que buscar el hechizo …  
- Lo haremos mañana – Damon dijo a la vez que besaba la piel del cuello de la chica.  
- ¡Damon!- ella recrimino.  
- ¡Bonnie!- él reputo, usando el mismo tono que ella había empleado.

Rieron.

- Es en serio , Elena no puede esperar – ella dijo- vaya a saber que cosas le estará haciendo ese tipo ahora mismo – Bonnie expreso.

Damon no pudo evitar sentir furia ante aquel pensamiento.

Si el tal Evan tocaba a Elena … él ¡lo mataría! Aunque se le fuera la existencia en ello lo haría.

- Tienes razón , brujita – Damon respondió- debemos ponernos en ello.  
- Bien , ¡espera aquí! . Voy a buscar el grimore – Bonnie ordeno- Si mi abuela llega, di que eres un compañero de clase Ok y que te llamas Damián.

Damon elevo una de sus cejas.

- Es un cuento largo. Tal vez, algún día te lo contaré – ella dijo con misterio antes de subir las escaleras.

Damon camino por la sala , observando las fotos familiares y posteriormente se sentó en el sofá…


	25. Chapter 25

Klaus y Elijah entraron a los almacenes, caminaron por el estrecho corredor hasta que el rubio detuvo la marcha.

- ¡Es aquí! – indico.

El macho se agacho, de un jalón rompió los candados y posteriormente jalo la reja hacia arriba la cual que ascendió violentamente permitiéndoles a los dos vampiros total acceso al espacio.

Adentro aguardaban los tres sarcófagos, pertenecientes a Finn , Kol y Rebecca.

Los ataúdes de los dos primeros eran tradicionales, hechos de madera lustrosos y largos.

Finn estaba allí desde 1500 DC producto de un castigo. La historia tras la sanción resumía al amor a una mujer: Sage. Finn le había convertido y pretendía abandonar el clan para establecerse con ella en las montañas. Klaus lo estimo como alta traición.

Kol por su parte llevaba tan solo 10 años. El chiquillo revoltoso había tenido problemas desde sus inicios para controlar su apetito. En una de sus tantas noches de fiesta había acabado con todos los humanos presentes en un local nocturno de los Ángeles y su rostro había sido transmitido por televisión nacional, cuando los hermanos se enteraron ¡ya era demasiado tarde! Kol estaba siendo buscado por la policía, la única solución era "desaparecerlo" unos cuantos años hasta que las autoridades cerraran el caso.

Elijah observo el ataúd de Rebecca y una sonrisa curvo sus labios al recordar todo el alboroto que la rubia había generado al momento de rubia era y siempre había sido la debilidad del vampiro, su hermana predilecta.

Klaus deslizo la palma sobre el sarcófago rosado.

Rebecka llevaba 30 años de reposo, desde 1982. Lo suyo había sido una decisión personal. La chica sufría para aquel entonces una fuerte depresión, suplico a sus hermanos le concedieran la muerte. Klaus rehusó pero como compensación le concedió 1000 años de descanso…

Klaus abrió el ataúd, develando el cuerpo pútrido.

Rebecca yacía con los ojos cerrados, con sus largos cabellos rubios marchitos y una estaca que le atravesaba el corazón.

El macho retiro la estaca de un brusco jalón , en cuestión de minutos el cuerpo adquirió vitalidad .

Rebecka abrió los ojos y suspiro.

- Klaus , Elijah – ella pronuncio sus nombres sonriente .

La chica aprecio las vestimentas de sus hermanos, consideró no variaron mucho desde los ochenta.

Klaus seguía siendo amante del cuero, de los tonos marrones y verdes. Llevaba el rubio cabello de igual forma corto pero sin gomina.

Elijah seguía usando traje de diseñador pero había prescindido del copete y ahora usaba el cabello lacio que le caía lustroso sobre los ojos.

- Así que este es el 2082 – ella expreso.

- No , querida –Elijah respondió con dulzura- este es el año 2012.

- ¿Cómo? ¿ Por qué han osado interrumpir mi descanso? ¡Klaus! – ella chillo furibunda.

El rubio se acerco y de improvisto arremetió contra la vampira, tomándola del cuello.

- ¡Klaus basta! – Elijah pidió.

El vampiro soltó a la hembra.

Rebecca se acaricio las marcas dejadas por su hermano en el fino cuello. La expresión en sus ojos era de turbación.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Estas demente! - ella reputo.

- Evan Peters , ¿ Te suena el nombre? - Klaus inquirió – lo sé todo ¡zorra! , el como encubriste a mi mayor enemigo a cambio de unos cuantos favores sexuales.

- Klaus .. yo – Rebecka se excuso .

Su reacción confirmo las sospechas del rubio.

Klaus la abofeteo dos veces.

- La única razón por la que no te mato es porque no tengo una estaca de roble a mano – dijo.

Klaus exhalo.

El vampiro estaba muy enojado pero aun teniendo el arma no sería capaz de matar a su hermana pese a todo la quería infinitamente y no imaginaba la eternidad sin ella por ello le dolía tanto su traición.

- Ahora - él dijo – vas a contarme todo lo sucedido ¡habla!- ordeno.

Rebecca asintió , sin dudar comenzó a hablar .

_¡Evan no es el tonto que tú crees que es , Klaus! , a partir de nuestro segundo encuentro se dio cuenta de mis intenciones . Él bastardo era encantador y muy persuasivo me hizo creer que me amaba a pesar de ser tú hermana y haber querido matarlo, me pidió compartir la eternidad con él. Lo único que yo tenía que hacer era fingir su muerte para dar fin a la guerra y luego transcurrido un año nos encontraríamos. Yo hice mi parte pero él no se presento él día acordado .. ¡Me había usado! y yo de estúpida había creído en sus promesas._

La rubia rompió en llanto.

Elijah le abrazó.

- Esta bien pequeña , ya paso – dijo en consuelo acariciándole los cabellos como solía hacerlo cuando ella era una niña.

Klaus dio un golpe a la pared derecha la cual se agrieto .

Ahora tenía una razón más para odiar al maldito Evan. El macho había follado a su hermana y luego le había desechado como si de una ramera de tratará .

¡Esto no se quedaría así! lo encontraría y le pondría fin a su nefasta existencia de una vez por todas.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi**

* * *

Elena abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su captor. Evan le observaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana. Afuera, la chica se percato era de noche.

La Castaña había llorado por lo que parecieron horas y exhausta , se había quedado dormida.

- Debes estar hambrienta- Evan dijo rompiendo el silencio – no has probado bocado desde que te encontré.

Elena bufó .

- Así lo llamas ¨ encontrarme¨ porque en lo que a mí concierne esto no es más que un vulgar rapto – dijo indignada.

Evan sonrió.

La chica le divertía.

Considero Elena Gilbert era valiente y revoltosa, eso le gustaba . Toda ella le gustaba de una manera en que ninguna mujer lo había hecho en siglos.

El rubio tomo de la mesa el plato de comida que minutos antes había preparado y se lo acerco a la fierecilla.

- Deja de decir tonterías y ¡Come! , no quiero que enfermes.

La chica se negó.

- ¿Qué importa mi salud? Si tarde o temprano voy a morir, sea a manos de Klaus o por ti– ella reputo , recordando su última conversación.

Evan se acerco , su rostro a centímetros del de la chica.

- No debes temer por Klaus , ¡no voy a permitir que te ponga un solo dedo encima! Y en cuanto a mi – él sonrió ampliamente , deslumbrándola- ¿no se te ha ocurrido que tal vez podrías hacerme cambiar de opinión?

Elena no pudo disimular la consternación al oír esas palabras brotar de los labios del rubio. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y su pulso se aceleró.

Evan no aparto los ojos de los suyos y ello le inquieto a un más.

En un intento vago de cortar la tensión sexual Elena tomo el plato que Evan le ofrecía y posteriormente comenzó a comer de forma frenética.

No se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba sino hasta que probo la primera patata frita y dios , estaba deliciosa…

Stefan conducía. Caroline permanecía a su lado en el puesto de copiloto mientras que Alaric Zaltman yacía en la parte trasera de la camioneta. La carretera se mostraba despejada y la noche se abría paso en el horizonte .

Según los cálculos del investigador , se encontraban a media hora de los terrenos de la Universidad de Duke pero la biblioteca no abriría hasta mañana así que debían resguardarse en un motel y aguardar al amanecer.

Así hicieron , Stefan aparco en el primer motel que vislumbro .

- Tres habitaciones individuales , por favor - Alaric pidió a la recepcionista.

- Lo siento, en este momento solo tenemos disponible una individual pero puedo ofrecerte una matrimonial en compensación – la chica respondió.

Alaric se giró en dirección a los vampiros.

Stefan por su parte miró a Caroline.

La rubia río , divertida por la situación.

- Por mi está bien , no tengo problema con compartir cama con alguno de ustedes – ella respondió despreocupada.

- Vale - Alaric se giró en dirección a la recepcionista- lo tomamos – dijo.

La chica le entrego las llaves.

Alaric entrego la lleva de la habitación matrimonial a Caroline.

- Creo que yo tomare a individual. Entenderás que no tenemos la suficiente confianza Caroline – dijo.

- Tranquilo – ella respondió sonriente.

- Hasta mañana … chicos – él hombre dijo antes de retirarse.

Caroline y Stefan se miraron.

- Ven , vayamos a la habitación – el castaño dijo .

Caminaron por el largo corredor deteniéndose en la habitación 19.

Stefan abrió , colocando los bolsos sobre el colchón.

Caroline abrió su mochila y de allí saco piyama y ropa interior.

- Voy a darme una ducha – informo , antes de entrar al baño.

Stefan por su parte se despojo de los zapatos y de la camisa de cuadros que portaba quedándose con los vaqueros y la franela inferior.

El vampiro abrió su bolso y de allí saco las bolsas de sangre que había tomado de la reserva de Damon. Les observo con cautela.

Era la primera vez en años que se atrevía a probar sangre humana y el resultado le aterraba. No deseaba volver a ser el decapitador pero necesitaba estar fuerte, lo suficiente para enfrentar a Evan y a Klaus ello solo lo conseguiría siguiendo la misma dieta que sus enemigos.

Caroline salió del baño , vestida con su piyama larga de ositos. Era la menos sexy que tenía , la rubia consideró inapropiado emplear su repertorio victoria secret dada las circunstancias. Aquel no era un viaje de placer.

La chica se percató de la posición del vampiro y estimo lucía muy sensual recostado sobre la cama . Observo la extensión de los brazos masculinos y fantaseo con tenerlos alrededor de su cuerpo…. posteriormente notó las bolsas de sangre.

- ¿Eso es?

- Si , es sangre humana – Stefan afirmo.

- Creí que ya no la consumías .

- ¡No lo hago! Pero necesito estar fuerte , lo más fuerte que un ser de mi edad puede estar.

- Pero puede descontrolarte – ella alerto.

- Lo sé pero debo tomar este riesgo Caroline , por Elena – él dijo.

Caroline asintió , mostrándose comprensiva.

- ¡Lo haré contigo!

- ¡No!

- Stefan , ¡ambos necesitamos estar fuertes! no se trata de capricho es cuestión de sobrevivencia – ella reputo.

Stefan no pudo contradecir su argumento , accedió ofreciéndole una de las bolsas.

Tomaron de ellas al mismo tiempo.

Caroline se sintió abrumada por el sabor , era la segunda vez que probaba sangre humana y le era tan dulce como la primera vez. Si , era deliciosa pero no adictiva ¡podía parar! Y así lo hizo.

Para Stefan fue otro asunto . El vampiro le tomo en sorbos , deteniéndose y respirando profundo cada vez que el decapitador amenazaba con resucitar. Creyó no poder controlarlo pero lo hizo , acabo con el contenido de la bolsa y a pesar de las ganas resistió la tentación de beber otra más ¡Un litro era más que suficiente!

- ¿Estás bien?- Stefan pregunto.

- Si ¿y tú?

- Estoy … sorpresivamente bien. El decapitador desea matar pero lo he subyugado- él confesó.

- ¡Qué mal! No voy a poder amarrarle a la cabecera y eso que había traído mis esposas – ella bromeo.

El comentario hizo a Stefan sonreir .

- ¡Estoy exhausto! Ha sido un largo día.

- Si , lo ha sido – Caroline concordó.

Se acostaron en la cama , uno al lado del otro.

Stefan cerró los ojos e inmediatamente quedo dormido.

Caroline permaneció despierta un rato , con la mirada fija en el techo.

Sorpresivamente el vampiro se removió , recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia de manera que esta podía sentir su respiración en el cuello.

Pese a la embarazosa proximidad Caroline no se dispuso a despertarlo.

A decir verdad la rubia disfrutaba tener al vampiro cerca y deseaba sentirlo aun más cercano, de formas que de solo pensar le avergonzaban sobremanera.

- Caroline – Stefan pronuncio su nombre .

La vampira creyó había despertado pero no era así, seguía dormido.

_Esta soñando conmigo – _pensó impresionada.

Caroline sintió curiosidad y se atrevió hurgar en los pensamientos del vampiro…

_Se encontraban en el bosque . _

_Ella corría y Stefan le perseguía , él le atrapo ejerciendo una de sus llaves de yudo le inmovilizo y posteriormente mordisqueo su cuello. _

_Ella río como siempre lo hacía , al perder el juego. _

- _He ganado y reclamo mi premio – Stefan dijo juguetón. _

_Caroline notó que lucía diferente , extremadamente humano. _

- _¿Qué deseas? – ella respondió y lo que ocurrió después la rubia jamás lo pudo proveer. _

_Stefan-humano se inclino sobre la Caroline del sueño y ¡le beso! Sus labios deleitaron los de ella con dulzura . _

_Posteriormente ellos se miraron a los ojos y la Caroline del sueño fue a por los labios de Stefan-humano . _

_él le aferro de los cabellos y su lengua … _

Caroline abrió los ojos , forzándose a liberar la mente del vampiro.

Stefan Salvatore estaba teniendo en aquel momento un sueño erótico con ella y probablemente no fuera el primero , lo que significaba que ¡él le deseaba!

_Oh Dios mio_ – ella pensó , aun sin poder creérselo.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi**

* * *

Stefan despertó , soñoliento estiro los brazos sobre su cabeza.

Había dormido estupendamente , soñado con Caroline Forbes como tantas otras veces en los últimos meses.

¿A quién engaño? – él vampiro se pregunto con irónica – Estoy loco por ella – concluyo , sintiéndose inmensamente culpable por guardar sentimientos nada platónicos hacia la mejor amiga de Elena – su novia desde hace un año- quien en aquel momento se encontraba cautiva a merced de un peligroso vampiro.

¡Soy despreciable! – Stefan se recriminó , a la vez que se incorporaba en la cama.

Él vampiro notó la rubia no se encontraba en la habitación.

El castaño entró en el baño , se dio una ducha rápida y posteriormente de vistió .

Estaba colocándose las botas cuando Caroline entró portando una bolsa y par de vasos café en cada mano.

- Buenos días – ella dijo sonriente , iluminando la habitación con su sola presencia.

- Buenos días – Stefan replico mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

La rubia desvió la mirada cohibida.

- Compre café y donas , ¿Quieres? – ella ofreció amable.  
- Caroline , ¿Sabes que no necesitamos comida para subsistir?- él reputó divertido.  
- Por supuesto, ¡Tontó! pero pensé sería agradable tener por un solo día un desayuno que no implicase muerte – ella dijo.

Stefan no pudo evitar mostrarse serio ante la última palabra.

Caroline se sentó a su lado sobre la cama.

Stefan tomo el café que ella le ofreció y un par de donas.

Comieron .

- Hum , ¡estan buenísimas! – el vampiro replico.

Caroline no contesto nada , se limito a observarle fijamente.

Lo ocurrido anoche aun le perturbaba , la verdad no había podido conciliar sueño después de lo descubierto.

Necesitaba saber que significaba ese sueño pero temía el escudriño pudiera arruinar el vinculo existente entre ellos.

¡Debo hacerlo! , no puedo vivir con esta duda – ella pensó.

- Stefan , hay algo que necesito contarte porque si no lo hago creó me volveré loca – Caroline expreso de repente.

El vampiro le prestó toda atención.

- Anoche , pronunciaste mi nombre en sueños y no pude evitar .. usar mis poderes sobre ti .Urge en tú mente y nos ví …– Caroline confesó.  
Stefan se mostró turbado.  
- Caroline lamento lo que viste .. yo , no pude controlarlo.  
- ¿Realmente lo sientes o solo lo dices para tranquilizarme?- ella reputó.

Stefan dudo y no porque no supiese la respuesta sino porque temía las consecuencias de obrar con honestidad pero no tuvo que responder ya que la puerta sonó seguida de la voz de Alaric.

- Chicos , ¡Es hora!

* * *

Bonnie abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Damon.

- Hola – ella dijo.  
- Hola , brujita durmiente – él contestó juguetón.

Ayer habían trasnochado hurgando en el Grimore sin encontrar nada útil , exhausta Bonnie se había desfallecido . Damon le había cargado y acostado en la cama posteriormente se había tendido a su lado.

Bonnie extendió la mano hasta el rostro del pelinegro , tierna le acaricio la mejilla y posteriormente le beso.

Damon suspiró al separarse , pensando que nunca podría cansarse de aquellos besos.

- Debo mostrarte algo – Damon dijo de improvisto , levantándose de la cama para tomar el grimore .

Bonnie prestó atención.

- Anoche después de que te durmieras seguí hurgando en el libro y ¡encontré un hechizo de localización! – expresó.

Bonnie tomó el libro entre manos y leyó la página que el vampiro marcaba.

Era un conjuró simple requería tres ingredientes : mapa , péndulo y la sangre de un familiar.

La chica poseía los dos primeros el inconveniente radicaba en la sangre ¡no podían usar la de jeremy! Él chico aun se encontraba en emergencias a tales fines solo quedaba …

- ¡Debemos ir a por Jenna! – Bonnie afirmó.

* * *

Bonnie y Damon condujeron hasta la mansión Gilbert con la esperanza de encontrar allí a Jenna.

La mujer desconocía la verdadera naturaleza de los Salvatore incluso omitía el ¨hobbie¨ de su novio por lo que solicitarle que participara en el ritual no sería fácil. Luego de discutirlo, Bonnie accedió a la idea de Damon.

El vampiro usaría la compulsión en Jenna para obtener su sangre de forma pacífica , así no tendrían que explicarle nada y esta permanecería en su ignorancia.

Aparcaron frente a la vivienda , bajaron del vehículo y en la puerta Bonnie tocó el timbre.

Tal como esperaban Jenna abrió , la mujer se mostro sorprendida por la visita pero amable.

- Bonnie , Damon .. a que se debe su visita – ella dijo.

Bonnie tragó seco , tomando fuerzas para lo siguiente que iba a decir.

- Hazlo , Damon .

- ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿De qué va todo esto? – Jenna inquirió angustiada.

El vampiro se acerco a la mujer, tomándole el rostro entre ambas manos forzándole a mantener el contacto visual.

- Todo va a estar bien , no debes preocuparte – él dijo con voz pausada, sus ojos brillando – déjanos entrar.

Jenna asintió .

- Pasen – dijo hipnotizada.

Bonnie miró a Damon , él asintió haciéndole saber que todo estaba bajo control posteriormente entro a la vivienda y la bruja le siguió.

Dentró , Bonnie preparó todo para el ritual.

Sobre la mesa del comedor desdoblo el mapa de USA y saco de su bolsillo el péndulo.

Repaso mentalmente las palabras escritas en el grimore .

La sangre es el inicio , la sangre es el fin .. la sangre que corre por tus venas me llevará a ti , Elena Gilbert Elena Gilbert ¿Dónde estás? …

- Estoy lista – dijo a Damon.

El aludido volvió a emplear sus poderes sobre Jenna.

- Voy a cortarte y va a doler pero no debes temer, voy a sanarte . Nada malo te va a pasar , estas a salvo .

Jenna asintió , sumisa extendió la muñeca en dirección al vampiro.

Damon mordió la piel de la humana , abriendo dos perfectos agujeros de los cuales corrió la sangre.

- Deja que caiga sobre el mapa – Bonnie indico .

Cuando Damon estimo era suficiente, paso su lengua por las heridas de la hembra las cuales cicatrizaron inmediatamente. No solo la ponzoña de los vampiros era sanadora también su saliva facilitaba la cicatrización de heridas externas.

El charco rojo se extendía sobre el mapa , Bonnie estimo la escena era asquerosa pero ello no le detuvo.

La bruja tomó el péndulo moviéndolo en círculos sobre la mesa a la vez que pronunciaba de forma reiterada las palabras

La sangre es el inicio , la sangre es el fin .. la sangre que corre por tus venas me llevará a ti , Elena Gilbert - Elena Gilbert ¿Dónde estás?

Lo pronuncio 10 veces , empleando todo el poder que fluía en su interior pero NADA OCURRIO.

- ¡No lo entiendo! – ella expresó- lo hice todo tal como se indicaba.

Damon se mostró igual de turbado.

- ¿Tal vez fallo por los ingredientes?- él reputo con astucia.  
- ¿Qué dices? ¡lo usamos todo! Esto es un jodido mapa y este – ella balanceo el colgante- es un maldito péndulo – respondió irritada.  
- Si pero esta – señalo a Jenna- tal vez no sea una ascendiente de Elena- él reputo con ironía.  
- Oh – Bonnie dijo al comprender el punto – Pregúntale – ella ordenó.

Damon elevo ceja derecha mostrándose suspicaz.

- Creí que considerabas toda compulsión como violación del espíritu –citó las palabras que ella acaloradamente había pronunciado hacia minutos cuando discutían la vialidad de su plan.  
- Déjate de estupideces y ¡hazlo! Salvatore – ella dijo cabreada.

¡Oh si! La brujita estaba muy enojada y el saberlo hizo al vampiro sonreír.

Damon hizo lo que ella pidió , se dirigió a Jenna y pregunto.

- ¿Eres pariente de Elena Gilbert?  
- Soy su tía – ella respondió sin dudar.

Damon resoplo, volvió a intentarlo pero reformulando la pregunta.

- ¿Compartes vínculo consanguíneo con Elena Gilbert?  
- No – Jenna respondió.  
- Explícate.  
- Isobel fue adoptada por mis padres cuando creían no podrían tener hijos propios, milagrosamente a los 5 años de haberle adoptado me concibieron- la mujer narró.

- ¡Mierda! – Damon chillo – Hemos perdido el tiempo, su sangre no nos servirá.

Bonnie resoplo.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó.  
- Usar al chico- el vampiro afirmo- es su hermano de sangre.  
- ¡Damon! Jeremy apenas ha salido del coma no podemos …  
- ¡Me importa una mierda Bennett! - Damon respondió irritado.

Estaba plenamente consiente de la salud del chico y no iba a dejarle morir. Antes de desangrarle planeaba darle beber de su ponzoña así su vida no correría peligro.

No entendía el empeño de la bruja en oponerse a cada una de sus decisiones.

- ¡Cierto! cuando se trata de Elena te importa una mierda la vida de los demás – ella reputo, no pudiendo evitar el tono de reproche.

_Esta celosa_ – Damon meditó.

- Bonnie – él pronuncio su nombre con dulzura a la vez que se acercaba a ella con intenciones de tocarla.

La bruja rehuyó , mostrándose herida.

Caroline se lo había advertido ¨_Damon ama Elena , para él siempre será Elena_¨ pero ella había descartado las palabras . Solo ahora comprendía la magnitud del afecto del vampiro hacia su mejor amiga y ello le dolía, cuanto le dolía.

- No tienes que explicarte Salvatore , siempre lo he sabido ... Elena es lo único que te importa - ella reputo con tono distante.

Damon se sintió aterrado.

¡La brujita se estaba cerrando a él!

- ¡No es así , Bonnie ! Haz malinterpretado mis palabras – él se defendió.  
- ¿Ah sí? – ella respondió recelosa.  
- Elena me afecta y admito pasaría por encima de cualquiera con tal de mantenerla a salvo pero quiero que algo te quede muy claro– él le miró a los ojos – de tener que escoger entre su vida y la tuya, siempre te elegiría a ti.

Damon le tomo del mentón y posteriormente sus labios tomaron los de ella con fervor.

Bonnie no le rechazo , correspondió el calor de su beso .

Las palabras pronunciadas por el vampiro le habían sorprendido y la chica se percibía alterada. Su cuerpo era un frenesí de emociones pero la principal de ellas era la dicha de saberse tal vez no la única pero si la principal fémina para Damon.

- No debí haberte gritado como lo hice brujita, lo siento – él dijo dulcemente al separarse.  
- Te perdonó pero de ninguna manera cederé en esto Damon , aun dándole de beber tú ponzoña él podría fallecer y ¡No estoy dispuesta arriesgar la vida de Jeremy! –Bonnie manifestó - Encontraré otro hechizo– ella afirmo decidida.

Damon asintió , señal de rendición.

- Vale pero solo te doy un día , sino encuentras nada lo haremos a mí manera – él reputo.  
- Trato hecho – ella respondió, aceptando el reto.

* * *

Stefan , Caroline y Alaric se encontraban en la biblioteca de la Universidad de Duke.

Gracias al prestigio de Alaric en el ámbito de la ciencia paranormal no les fue difícil tener acceso a los registros y demás descubrimientos arqueológicos.

Cada uno tomó un grupo de tomos. Libros de antiquísimo origen, mayormente diarios pertenecientes a vampiros.

Alaric tomo los escritos en latín y demás lenguas extintas. Stefan los relatos en cualquier idioma distinto al ingles y el resto los tomo Caroline.

El cazador se ubico a tres puestos de distancia mientras que Stefan y Caroline se situaron en mesas contiguas. La tensión entre ambos se había hecho evidente desde que salieron de a habitación de hotel, la pregunta pronunciada por la rubia aun rondaba entre ellos exigiendo una respuesta… pero debían esperar , Elena era la prioridad.

Caroline leyó el texto del cuarto libró en su pila .

Gladys Conread – ella pronuncio el nombre de la dueña.

Uso su súper visión para leer lo más rápido posible y tal como en los libros anteriores no encontró mención alguna a los Originales o a Evan, solo otra vampírica historia que comenzaba y terminaba con muerte.

Stefan por su parte no estaba teniendo mejor suerte.

Llevaba 6 libros leídos, todos ellos inservibles hasta que topo con una letra que le fue inmediatamente reconocible.

-_ Katherine_ – pensó a la vez que leía el relato de los inicios de su ex amante y creadora.

**Febrero 12 de 1450.**

**¨ Mi madre planea enviarme a Paris a los fines de que conozca a un hombre digno de mi posición pero yo no quiero a ningún otro. Todo lo que ansió es estar con Ivan , le amo tanto. ¿Por qué tiene que ser un esclavo? Todo esto es tan injusto¨**

**Agosto 21 de 1450.**

**¨ Llevo dos semanas fuera de mi periodo y tengo motivos para estar preocupada. He sido desflorada y si, fue con Ivan. Yo acaba de regresar de Paris y lo primero que hice fue recluirme en el bosque . No soportaba estar en casa oyendo a mis padres planear mi boda así que corrí hasta dolerme las piernas y entonces me tumbe en uno de los arboles no sé como pasó pero Ivan me encontró llevábamos tantos meses sin vernos y fue inevitable dejarnos llevar , me beso y yo le correspondí la pasión nos cegó y terminamos fundiéndonos sobre las flores silvestres ..¡fue hermoso! Como nunca pensé que el acto pudiera serlo pero fue una imprudencia. Si mis sospechas son ciertas voy a tener un hijo suyo y ello nos condenará a ambos … mi padre le matará y a mi me obligarán a entregar al bebe en adopción. Oh dios no permitas que nada de eso suceda, por favor¨**

**Mayo 15 de 1451**

**¨ Estoy marchita. Ya no existo solo transito por las calles disimulando con sonrisas coquetas este dolor que me consume . Ivan se ha ido para siempre al igual que mi pequeña Ivanka , he sido enviada nuevamente a Paris con mi tía Silviya. Mis padres fuerón eficientes en ocultar mi indiscreción , mi reputación ha sido resguardada y por tanto aun aspiran que pueda conseguir un marido¨**

**Julio 04 de 1451**

**¨ He conocido a un hombre , su nombre es Trevor y me ha alertado de un grave peligro. No quise creerle en un principio pero anoche fui interceptada por un grupo de demonios , sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos filosos me perseguirán por el resto de mi existencia .. uno de ellos se acerco a mi pretendía hundir sus colmillos en mi cuello pero otro le detuvo ¨ Mikelaus la precisa, no podemos tocarla¨ al oír esas palabras la criatura me soltó. Ellos pusieron vendas en mis ojos y manos me llevaron caminando por tiempo incalculable entonces escuche ruidos. Golpes y gritos por parte de mis captores posteriormente , unas manos frías liberaron mis muñecas y mis ojos ¡Era Trevor! . él me explico lo que soy y lo que Mikelaus quiere de mi , ¡Estoy asustada! Pero de algo estoy segura es que NO QUIERO SER UNA VICTIMA. Ya me canse de la sumisión , en el pasado deje a mis padres decidir el rumbo de mi vida pero no voy a permitir que Klaus lo haga ¡él no decidirá por mi!¨**

**Julio 05 de 1451**

**¨Trevor dice que Mikelaus tiene un poderoso enemigo Evan Petropulos , su ponzoña es mucho más antigua que la de Trevor quien a penas dos años fue convertido en vampiro . He decidido ir en su busca y solicitar me transforme . Siendo uno de ellos , su igual es la única manera en que podré defenderme¨**

**Julio 25 de 1451**

**¨¡Se ha hecho! Evan a cumplido mi deseo , hace tan solo horas he matado por primera vez y se sintió maravilloso. Un placer perverso que me hace sentir sucia y muy culpable .. ¡soy la mala ahora! Tan cruel y maligna como mi enemigo¨**

**Septiembre 28 de 1451**

**¨Trevor ha fallecido, los hombres de Klaus le han interceptado y reducido su cuerpo al polvo. He perdido a mi único amigo¨**

**Ocrubre 4 de 1451**

**¨ Si creí que la muerte de Trevor había sido todo estaba equivocada. Klaus sabe que me convertí y que no podrá traer a Tatia de vuelta , esta enojado conmigo y desea hacerme pagar ¡lo ha hecho! Me ha arrebatado todo cuanto quedaba de mi pasado , mis padres y mi hermana han fallecido fuerón masacrados y posteriormente colgados en las adyacencias de la mansión. Me siento desolada…¨**

**Octubre 12 de 1451**

**¨Deseo venganza, ¡quiero a Klaus muerto! Evan me ha mostrado un camino ¨ Si quieres vencer a Klaus tienes que dejar aun lado la humanidad– me aconsejo- nada de culpas , ni arrepentimientos, nada bueno debe quedar en ti … el amor nos hace débiles Katherina para vencer debes ser el mejor villano¨ lo he hecho , he desactivado el interruptor ahora no siento nada solo razono por primera vez en toda mi existencia me siento en control de mi misma y de todo lo que me rodea¨**

Stefan estaba sorprendido.

Jamás le paso por la cabeza que Katherine hubiera tenido aquel trágico pasado y si , no podía negar que el descubrimiento había hecho que su odio tambaleara.

Nada de esto justificaba su comportamiento pero ahora, le comprendía. Ella debió volverse lo que era por que solo siendo una arpía egoísta y despiadada pudo sobrevivir.

Y Evan … él fue su creador.

- Alaric , Caroline – llamo a sus compañeros- he descubierto algo …


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi**

* * *

Si tan solo tuviéramos a Katherine – Stefan dijo.  
- Stefan , no te engañes esa p***a ¡No nos habría ayudado! Al menos no sin pedir algo a cambio .  
- Si , pero hubiéramos podido pactar con ella – Stefan dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa como desahogo a su frustración- y no encontrarnos en este limbo.

Caroline se acerco a Stefan.

- ¡No te atormentes! encontraremos una solución , todo va estar bien – ella afirmo , apoyando su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del vampiro– confía en mi .

Stefan le miro a los ojos.

Habían revisado todos los diarios y no habían encontrado dato alguno sobre Evan salvo que fue el creador de Katherine. No tenían ni la más jodida idea de donde se encontraba este ni que pretendía con Elena , la verdad es que ni siquiera sabían si ella aun estaba con vida. Además , se sumaba el eminente advenimiento de Klaus …

Las probabilidades estaban en su contra, la lógica le decía que estaban condenados pero por alguna inexplicable razón al ver aquellos preciosos ojos verdes Stefan tuvo fe.

Creyó en cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por la rubia , aferrándose a su innato positivismo.

Él asintió y sonrió.

Caroline le correspondió la sonrisa .

- Estoy hambrienta – Caroline dijo – ¿Trajiste más bolsas?

Stefan negó .

- Solo quedaban cuatro en el congelador y ya las consumimos .  
- Vale , nos tocará hacer la compra – la vampira dijo jocosa.  
- Caroline, no creó que sea buena idea . Una cosa es beber sangre humana congelada y otra muy distinta es tomarle directamente del embace.  
- ¡No podemos volver a beber de animales! Tú mismo lo dijiste anoche: debemos estar fuertes .  
- Lo sé pero …  
- Lo tengo bajo control Stefan , en serio .  
- No eres tú quien me preocupa, Caroline – el vampiro confesó.  
- Oh – ella esbozo al comprender.

Caroline le tomo de la mano.

- Él decapitador no va a tomar el control , no esta noche – ella asevero.  
- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?  
- Por qué me tienes a mí y yo … no se lo permitiré.

Stefan accedió.

Los dos vampiros se dirigieron al pasillo , decidieron que lo más fácil era atacar al tío del cuarto de al lado.

Caroline le había visto en la recepción, contoneándose con actitudes de malote. Al notarle él le había dedicado una coqueta mirada .

Caroline toco la puerta.

El hombre le abrió .

Iba desnudo cubierto únicamente por la toalla.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo preciosa? – él dijo picarón.

Caroline sonrió sarcástica.

Ay que ver que fáciles son los hombres …- ella pensó.

- A decir verdad , si se me ofrece algo – ella dijo mirándole a los ojos para posteriormente ejercer sobre él la compulsión.

- Stefan , ya puedes entrar – ella llamo, una vez tuvo la situación bajo control.

El vampiro entro a la habitación , asegurándose de cerrar la puerta con pestillo.

Caroline hundió los colmillos en el cuello del hombre y bebió profundamente pero trascurridos segundos se aparto.

- Oh lo siento ¿Quieres beber primero?- ella ofreció cortésmente.

Stefan sonrió , divertido por la forma tan normal en que la rubia le ofrecía sangre .

Como si se tratara de golosinas – Stefan pensó.

- No , bebe tranquila – contestó.  
- Vale.

Caroline hizo lo propio .

Tomo hasta dejar de sentirse ansiosa.

Él chico aun seguía con vida , dado su 1,80 m de estatura y su ancha musculatura podrían beber ambos de él sin necesidad de privarle de vida.

Stefan tuvo su turno.

El vampiro tomo la muñeca izquierda del hombre y bebió hasta sentirse lleno , sabía debía parar pero el liquido le era tan delicioso. Nunca tendría suficiente , quería beber y beber …

Stefan , ¡basta! Vas a matarle – oyó la voz de Caroline en la distancia.

Qué estoy haciendo , ¡basta! Nooo – Stefan se aparto.

El cuerpo del hombre cayó sobre la cama . Estaba débil pero aun respiraba.

Caroline se dispuso a ofrecerle su ponzoña , en cuestión de minutos las heridas del hombre cicatrizaron.

Él abrió los ojos.

- ¡Aléjense de mí! – exclamo aterrado.

Caroline le aferro el rostro forzándole a mantener contacto visual.

- Nada ha sido real , solo fue un mal sueño … cerrarás los ojos y dormirás como un bebe el resto de la noche – ella ordeno.

El chico obedeció.

Posteriormente , ambos vampiros abandonaron la habitación.

- No creí que podría parar – Stefan dijo .  
- Pero lo hiciste , paraste –Caroline respondió.  
- ¡Fue por ti! oí tu voz y ello me dio fuerzas para frenar al decapitador, tú me trajiste a la luz - él confesó.

Se miraron a los ojos intensamente.

- No respondiste mi pregunta esta mañana– Caroline espetó de improvisto, no pudiendo tolerar más la incertidumbre .

El silencio se propago por la habitación.

- Solo quiero saber la verdad – ella pidió.  
- La verdad es que… no lo siento, en absoluto. – Stefan tomo valor para decir las siguientes palabras- No cambiaria ni un solo segundo de aquel sueño.

Caroline se mostro perpleja.

Stefan sabía que aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar correcto pero no pudo contenerse.

La caja de pandora se habría abierto y él ya no podía dominar más sus emociones.

Él le beso .

Sus labios acariciaron los de la rubia mientras sus dedos se hundían en en las hebras de su fino pelo.

Ella nunca imagino que un simple beso pudiera percibirse tan hermoso.

Como el danzar de dos llamas que finalmente se fusionan estallando en chispas.

_Fuegos artificiales_ – así Caroline califico lo que sentía.

* * *

Evan se encontraba tumbado aun lado de la humana.

Luego de comer Elena había vuelto a quedarse dormida.

El rubio observo las facciones de la chica y no pudo evitar pensar en Tatia.

El recuerdo de la Petrova original seguía intacto en sus memorias así como el dolor de la traición de la que fue victima hacia más de un milenio…

Era el año 80 AC , mi nombre era Evan Petropulos. Mi padre fue un soldado Espartano y así también yo lo fui. Desde corta edad me uní a las legiones, enfrascándome en batallas cuya motivación no comprendía y cuyo único resultado era la muerte de miles de hombres. Sangre y dolor a cambio de la satisfacción de los reyes. Gracias al servicio militar adquirí la condición homoioi (ciudadano pleno) y recibí una cantidad de tierra donde construí mi hogar.

A la edad de 25 años tenía poder , dinero y gozaba del respeto de mi legión pero no era feliz. Algo me faltaba pero no lograba saber que era y entonces, ella llego a mi vida.

Había sido invitado a casa de uno de los grandes mercaderes del pueblo Victor Petrova - su padre- en pleno banquete ella apareció vistiendo toga color esmeralda con sus cabellos sueltos cayendo a ambos lados de su cuello pensé nunca antes había visto criatura más hermosa y cuando sus ojos chocaron con los míos , estuve perdido.

Su padre noto mi interés y dada mi posición social no dudo en incentivar la unión.

Transcurrieron muchos bailes y reuniones antes de que pudiera estar a solas con ella …

_Nos encontrábamos en los jardines , Tatia caminaba al frente mientras yo le observa de espaldas._

- Mi padre dice que solicitaste casarte conmigo – ella dijo de repente , girándose.  
- Si , así es – dije.

Tatia no mostro expresión alguna, simplemente suspiro y posteriormente miró al suelo como si en ellos buscará alguna respuesta.

- Pero … no deseo forzarte – confesé – quiero que tú lo desees también.

Ella me miró furibunda.

- ¿Cómo puedo desearlo si apenas te conozco? ¡Esta es la primera vez que tenemos una conversación a solas! mi padre ya lo ha decidido y no importa lo que yo desee , es un hecho que seré tu mujer – ella respondió.

Impulsivo me acerque a ella , posando ambas manos en sus caderas. Ella se estremeció y yo , le bese.

Mi boca deleito la suya con ternura y devoción .

- ¿Te resulto repulsivo?- pregunté.

Tatia se toco los labios y posteriormente negó con la cabeza. 

_- No – ella respondió y posteriormente se abalanzo sobre mi clamando por otro beso …_

No sabía si me amaba pero lo que si tenía claro era que ella me deseaba. Nuestros encuentros se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y apasionados . Yo contaba los días para la boda , ansiaba poseerla con tanta intensidad que me consumía.

La unión tuvo lugar un 19 de Julio en los jardines de mi propiedad. Fue suntuosa, tal como se esperaba dado mi rango en la legión.

Nuestra noche de bodas fue tan fogosa como esperaba , ella se mostro tímida pero una vez fui acogido en su interior todo pudor desapareció y solo hubo entre ambos entrega y ardor.

_- Te amo – pronuncie mientras le abrazaba de espaldas.  
- Lo sé – ella respondió simplemente antes de cerrar los ojos. _

Fue una época tranquila. Tenía todo lo que un hombre de la Antigua Grecia podía desear: dinero, honor y un hogar cálido a donde llegar… Así fue hasta que Klaus apareció.

El Rey Macedonio , envió a un representante Mikelaus Mickelanselo. Como era debido , todos en el pueblo asistimos a su fiesta de bienvenida y fuimos presentados.

A penas la vio lo supe ¡ él la deseaba! la lujuria fue evidente en los ojos del hombre pero eso no fue lo que desato mi celo , el detonante fue notar que la atracción era correspondida. Tatia no le quito los ojos de encima en toda la velada.

Esa noche al llegar a casa le reclame su actuar.

_- ¡Solo estaba siendo educada! , es nuestro visitante debemos brindarle atención – ella reputo , posteriormente se acerco a mi posando ambas manos a cada lado de mi cuello – No tienes porque sentir celos , soy tu mujer– dijo antes de besarme.._

Las semanas pasaron y fui llamado al servicio militar . Debí ausentarme por tres meses que parecieron una eternidad lejos de ella.

A mi regreso fue recibido en el lecho de mi amada esposa. Compartimos un fogoso encuentro que me llevo al letargo , al abrir los ojos descubrí que no me encontraba en casa.

¡Tatia me había traicionado!

_- ¿Por qué? – le pregunte a la mujer frente a mi – te lo di todo …  
- ¡No todo! él me ofrece la eternidad – ella respondió con descaro. _

Aquellas palabras me hirieron más que cualquier tortura. Mi corazón fragmentado , todo amor que pudiera sentir por ella fue suplantado por odio.

Los días subsiguientes fui objeto de incontables vejaciones que soporte sin quejar, si iba a morir lo haría con dignidad.

Entonces , en mi lecho de muerte ocurrió un milagro. Una mujer irrumpió .

Empleando tan solo un movimiento de manos se deshizo de los guardias y me liberó. Su poder solo era atribuible a una diosa pero su apariencia no se asemejaba a ninguna.

Ella se acerco a mi ..

_- ¿Por qué me ayudas?_

- Por qué te necesito– ella dijo. 

El nombre de aquella mujer era Esther , la madre de Klaus.

Esther me dio a elegir , entre morir como mártir o convertirme en vampiro y obtener mi venganza.

Elegí lo segundo.

Aquella noche busque a Tatia.  
_  
- ¡No puede ser! – ella murmuro con horror.  
- ¡Que pasa esposita! No vas a dar la bienvenida a tu marido.  
- ¡Klaus! – ella grito pero no le di tiempo , tal como me indico Esther puse el pañuelo impregnado de Eter en su boca . Tatia se adormeció y así le traslade al lugar de encuentro. _

Klaus aun no le había transformado. Cual amante romántico planeaba esperar a la boda para convertirla en uno de los suyos.

- _¿Qué vas a hacerle? – pregunte dudoso .  
- Si preguntas si voy a matarla , ¡no lo hare! – ella rio- sería un fin demasiado fácil , voy a condenarla a una eternidad de miseria. Va permanecer en el purgatorio , en el punto intermedio entre la vida y la muerte a la espera de su dobleganger … cada 600 años nacerá criatura idéntica cuya sangre será la única llave para traerla de vuelta y cuya belleza será la condena de todo hombre que ose poseerla.  
- ¿ Y Klaus? ¿Qué le haremos a él?  
- Ya se lo estamos haciendo querido – la mujer me informo- ¡él la ama! como nunca quiso a ninguna otra mujer , perderla será el mayor castigo … sin ella jamás obtendrá felicidad.  
- ¿Pero no es para siempre? Dentro de 600 años tendrá a su dobleganger y ..  
- Allí es donde entrarás tú , velarás porque Klaus nunca obtenga lo que quiere – Esther dijo.  
- Pero eso significa que yo … también estoy condenado.  
- ¡Te di a elegir querido! , te advertí que de tomar el camino de la venganza nunca tendrías paz. _

Evan acaricio la mejilla derecha de Elena.

Si , su parecido con Tatia era impresionante pero sus espíritus no podían ser más diferentes.

Elena Gilbert era perspicaz, orgullosa y al mismo tiempo vulnerable, muy tierna.

Una flor espinosa a la que Evan se sentía inevitablemente atraído y ello , sus sentimientos hacia la chica eran un gran inconveniente para sus planes.

Una vez él se lo había dicho a Katherine: _el amor es la mayor debilidad de los vampiros._


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi**

* * *

Luego de limpiar el hogar Gilbert y asegurarse de que Jenna no recordase nada de lo ocurrido.

Damon y Bonnie regresaron a la vivienda Bennett.

Allí , encontraron la puerta de entrada había sido forzada .

Damon se tenso , intuyendo el peligro.

- Mantente tras de mí en todo momento – Damon alerto.  
- Pero ...  
- ¡Solo obedece, Bonnie!

Ingresaron al inmueble.

- Vaya , vaya .. por fin los tortolitos se dignaron a aparecer – Klaus dijo en burla.

Era la primera vez que la bruja y el vampiro se encontraban frente a frente con el Original.

- ¿Cómo has entrado? – Bonnie pregunto alarmada.

Ya que la protección que recaía sobre la casa jamás había fallado , no había manera de que Klaus entrase sin su invitación.

Klaus sonrió.

- Los escudos de protección no aplican en mi – él respondió divertido- entrar fue pan comido, muñeca.

El rubio se acerco a la bruja.

Damon instintivamente se poso frente a Bonnie , cubriéndole como escudo.

Klaus río.

- No tienes de que preocuparte ojitos , no tengo intenciones de bajarte la chica.

Damon gruño.

- ¡Déjate de juegos! y dinos de una puta vez que es lo que deseas- el moreno exclamo furibundo.

Klaus no dudo en tomar a Damon del cuello.

- Nunca , vuelvas a emplear ese tonito conmigo – alerto- soy viejo y mucho más fuerte que tu , si lo deseara pudiera arrancarte la cabeza con tan solo un apretón …  
- No vas a dominarme con amenazas ¡no le temo a la muerte! – Damon replico.  
- Tal vez pero temes por la vida de la bruja – Klaus reputo mirándole fijamente a los ojos .  
- ¡Te juró que si la tocas..!  
- No hagas promesas estúpidas ojitos – el original aconsejo- no tengo intención de matarles , solo deben darme lo que deseo y prometo desaparecer de sus vidas.  
- ¿Qué es lo que deseas hagamos? – Bonnie interrumpió.

El original libero a Damon girándose en la dirección de la trigueña.

- Quiero uses tu poder para ubicar a mi dobleganger y me des su localización.  
- De ninguna manera ¡No lo hare!- Bonnie afirmo.

Klaus sonrió malisioso.

- Tal vez esto te haga cambiar de opinión .

Klaus chasqueo los dedos e inmediatamente aparecieron dos hombres ambos vestidos de traje negro .

- Si hermano – dijo el mayor de ellos , quien tenía un lustroso cabello.  
- Traigan a la anciana– Klaus ordeno.

Bonnie y Damon se miraron.

Los hombres desaparecieron usando su super velocidad y posteriormente retornaron a la habitación pero no estaban solos.

- ¿Abuela? - Bonnie pronuncio.

La anciana esta amordazada.

- ¡Déjale! Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto – Damon exigió.  
- La liberare siempre y cuando colaboren – Klaus amenazo.

Bonnie estaba atrapada.

Elena era su mejor amiga , su hermana … la quería inmensamente pero no podía arriesgar la vida de su abuela.

- Esta bien , hare lo que digas – Bonnie accedió.

….

Katherine Pierce se encontraba en el hospital de Mystic Falls.

Luego de forzarle a contarle todo lo que sabía , Klaus le había encargado siguiese a Stefan y su pandilla hasta la Universidad de Duke pero Katherine no planeaba obedecerle.

¡Ella no era uno de sus lacayos! Klaus no le gobernaba.

Katherine sabia a la perfección lo que Klaus quería . El Original necesitaba una bruja a los fines de ubicar a Evan y la única disponible era la nueva noviecita de Damon.

Predecía la trigueña se negaría ayudarle de buena manera por lo que Klaus usaría a su abuela para chantajearle.

La bruja no tendría más remedio que colaborar y era cuestión de horas que se dirigieran al hospital en busca del hermano de la Gilbert. Entonces , usarían su sangre para el hechizo de localización… pero nada de eso iba a ocurrir porque Katherine no lo permitiría.

Ella había usado su compulsión sobre una de las enfermeras y esta había colocado intravenosas en las venas de Jeremy . Su sangre se deposito en una bolsa , cantidad suficiente para realizar el hechizo.

Una vez había asegurado la sangre , Katherine llevo acabo la siguiente face de su plan.

La vampira quito el respirador de la boca del chico y le forzó a abrir los labios.

Katherine se mordió la muñeca y posteriormente le ubico sobre la abertura , su ponzoña comenzó a fluir dentro del chico.

En cuestión de minutos Jeremy abrió los ojos, su toxina le había sanado.

- ¿Elena?- él pregunto al ver a la mujer a su lado.

Katherine sonrió.

- Quiero que le des un mensaje a Klaus .

Jeremy le miró sin comprender.

- ¡Vete al diablo! – Katherine exclamo antes de torcer el cuello del chico el cual cayó inconsciente sobre la cama.

* * *

Klaus estaba furioso.

-¡Maldita perra!- exclamo- es que cuando la encuentre juró acabare con su vida de una vez por todas -dijo.

Damon se encontraba divertido ante la situación y aunque nunca lo reconociese en voz alta parte de él sentía dicha por saber que Katherine aun seguía con vida.

Bonnie era otra historia , ella solo sentía pena por Jeremy quien ahora había sido condenado a tener 16 años por toda la eternidad.

- Bonn ¿Qué ha sucedido? - el chico pregunto alterado.  
- Se es difícil de creer pero ahora eres un vampiro.  
- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? - Jeremy pregunto lleno de confusión.

Hasta ese momento el chico creía los seres sobrenaturales eran solo fantasía.

- Lo sé , suena como una locura pero es la verdad Jeremy . Sabes que jamás te mentiría - Bonnie aseguro mirándole a los ojos.

Jeremy exhalo.

- ¿Tú también eres una vampira?  
- No .  
- ¿Ellos lo son?- él dijo señalando a Klaus y a Damon.  
- Si.  
- ¿Elena es una vampira?  
- No.  
- Entonces , ¿Por qué me hizo esto? Ella me forzó a tragar su sangre y luego me partió el cuello.  
- La mujer que te hizo esto se llama Katherine , es una larga historia pero lo que debes saber es NO ERA TU HERMANA ella te ama y jamás te haría daño – Bonnie afirmo.  
- Estoy asustado – Jeremy dijo.

Bonnie tomo el rostro del chico entre manos.

- Lo sé pero todo va a salir bien , te lo prometo – la bruja aseguro.

A Damon la cercanía de la bruja con el neófito no le gusto nada.

- ¿Podemos irnos, ya? – Bonnie pregunto a Klaus.

Odiaba tener que pedirle permiso al cabrón.

- Si , el chico no me sirve de nada ahora– él rubio reconoció.  
- Bien , siendo así …

Bonnie tomo a Jeremy de la mano y el chico le siguió.

El apretón no paso desapercibido por Damon.

Bonnie se mostraba extremadamente protectora con el chico y eso despertaba en el vampiro celos.

Klaus les detuvo.

- Esto no salda tu deuda , muñeca – alerto- tu abuela permanecerá bajo mi poder hasta que encuentres una solución a este inconveniente.  
- ¿Y si no hay solución?  
- La matare – él aseguro mirando a la bruja a los ojos- lenta y dolorosamente.

Bonnie quiso escupir al Original pero contuvo.

- ¿Queda claro?  
- Como el agua – ella respondió mordaz.

Después de eso , pudieron marchar...

* * *

**Estos son todos los capítulos que tengo en mi pc , he perdido el interés en este fic porque la pareja Bamon no parece gustar mucho en latinoamerica y aunque digan que no importa la verdad es que la receptividad es lo que nutre la inspiración de un escritor.**

**No se cuando la continuare pero deseo terminarla. Solo tenganme paciencia ;)**

**Gracias a todos lo que comentaron especialmente tefi96 , eres genial . Un beso para ti.**


	30. Chapter 30

GRACIAS , GRACIAS , inmensos GRACIAS por esos reviews me emocione muchisimo al verlos.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a **Mortifica Mortis** tu mensaje , es el mejor que me han dejado en la vida xD me ha motivado a seguirlo. Yo si me he leído todos los libros y el Stefaroline no es muy bueno allí pero los amo en la serie , su amistad es hermosa *.*

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Salvo Evan Peters , personaje creado por mi**

* * *

Caroline enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Stefan profundizando el beso.

Él le estrecho de la cintura .

Sus lenguas se rozaron y entonces la fogata se convirtió en un incendio.

Stefan no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así de excitado por una mujer. Su piel cosquillaba en los lugares donde Caroline le acariciaba , su boca era centellas en contacto con la de ella y su miembro estaba tan erecto que dolía al estar dentro de sus pantalones.

Deseaba a Caroline Forbes de una forma brutal y ella también lo deseaba a él.

Stefan lo supo por como la vampira correspondió a su beso , por el latido acelerado de su corazón y sobre todo por ese olor dulzón que ella desprendía en su parte baja. Si , Caroline le deseaba y ello estaba mal . Él lo sabía pero no podía parar , no cuando en ese momento tenía a Caroline bajo su cuerpo mirándole con esos ojos verdes que le devoraban el alma.

- No te detengas– ella pidió.

Y el concedió su deseo.

La ropa fue desprendida con violentos tirones quedando tela esparcida por todo el suelo.

Stefan hundió el rostro en la intimidad de la rubia , le beso allí como si se le fuera la vida en ello saboreando su dulce centro como tantas noches había soñado y Caroline se entrego al placer.

Ella gimió su nombre y Stefan le cayó con un profundo beso .

Él se ubico entre sus piernas y ella pudo sentir la extensión de su duro miembro.

Stefan se fundió en su interior y ella le acogió sin trabas, sus cuerpos se acoplaron perfectamente danzando furiosamente hasta estallar en un orgasmo descomunal que los dejo a ambos sin aliento …

* * *

Al salir del hospital , Damon se propuso llevar al neófito a su casa pero Bonnie reputo.

¨ ¡Estás loco! Jeremy no puede estar allí, no con Jenna. En cualquier momento se desatará su hambre y si no lo ayudamos en el proceso no va a poder controlarse¨ - ella dijo.

Damon sabia que la bruja estaba en lo cierto pero la idea de tener que cargar con el crio hasta que se acostumbrara al vampirismo le desagradaba sobremanera…

Al llegar a la vivienda Bennett , Bonnie llevo a Jeremy al que era su cuarto. Damon les siguió los pasos.

- Hay algo de lo que no te hable Jeremy – Bonnie dijo – tu no eres un vampiro aun, debes beber sangre humana para completar el proceso.

- ¿Y si elijo no hacerlo? – Jeremy pregunto.

- Morirás. Es beber o morir chico , aquí no hay tercera puerta – Damon interrumpió.

Bonnie le miro con reproche , ella consideraba él estaba siendo cruel con Jeremy.

- Hemos cogido sangre del hospital. No tienes que matar a nadie, solo tomar de la bolsa y puedes subsistir así el resto de tú vida – ella dijo tratando de sonar optimista.

Jeremy miró a Damon.

- ¿ Cuánto tiempo tengo? Para decidir – el chico pregunto al vampiro.

- 24 horas – Damon respondió.

Jeremy asintió , señal de que comprendía.

- Vale , déjenme solo . Necesito pensarlo – él dijo.

- Jer – Bonnie respondio tomando al chico de la mano.

Y eso a Damon no le gusto.

El vampiro odiaba que ella fuera tan tierna en su trato con el chico porque consideraba la dulzura de la bruja debía ser suya y solo suya.

Era egoísta, si pero no podía evitar serlo con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

- Por favor, Bonnie. Solo Vete – Jeremy dijo- no puedo tomar esta decisión contigo cerca …- él admitió.

- Vale – Bonnie accedió, ella se inclino y deposito un beso en la mejilla del chico- solo recuerda que no estás solo, sea lo que decidas estaré aquí para ayudarte a enfrentarlo- ella aseguro antes de abandonar la habitación.

Afuera , Damon estallo.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- él recrimino.

- ¿De qué hablas?- ella respondió.

- De ti y él pequeño Gilbert en modo ¨amor verdadero por siempre¨

- ¡No seas ridículo! Jeremy es el hermano menor de Elena , le llevo dos años.

- Y yo te llevo 302 años y eso no impidió que nos acostáramos- el vampiro reputo.

Bonnie torció los ojos.

- ¡No es así entre él y yo! Si, me preocupo por Jer pero de una forma fraternal como lo haría por Matt – Bonnie aclaro- No tienes porque sentir celos.

Damon aparto la mirada.

Bonnie se acerco y le tomo del rostro forzándole a mantener contacto visual.

- Tú eres el único al que quiero besar en los labios – ella aseguro inclinándose y fundiendo su boca con la del vampiro …

* * *

Klaus entro a su recién adquirida mansión furibundo , las cosas estaban escapando de su control y eso le frustraba.

Maldita Katherina Petrova .

Su peor error había sido dejar ir a esa ramera con vida pero ella lo pagaría caro de eso él se aseguraría.

Una vez hubiera obtenido lo que deseaba de los Salvatore les mataría y se aseguraría que Katherine viera todo el proceso.

El solo fantasear la cara de dolor de la vampira al ver perdido a sus dos grandes amores le reconfortaba.

Cuando se tiene miles de años no hay lugar para el perdón, solo la venganza satisface.

- Mikelaus – Elijah entra a la habitación - ¿Lograste contactar a la chica? – él indago.

- No , se han presentado inconvenientes hermano – Klaus declaro.

- ¿Qué clase de inconvenientes?- Elijah indago.

- Katherina mato al chico Gilbert – Klaus dijo.

- Oh – Elijah esbozo – sabes que aun queda una manera de contactarla pero requiere de mucho poder.

Si, él lo sabía.

Existía un hechizo de magia negra que permitía a cualquier brujo regresar un alma del purgatorio.

A través de él Bonnie podría traer el alma del chico Gilbert de vuelta , convertirlo a la humanidad y así culminar el hechizo de localización pero para ello se requería el sacrificio de un humano ya que solo ese cumulo de energía negra sería suficiente para mantener el equilibrio entro los dos mundos.

Una vida por otra , esas eran las reglas.

Además se sumaba el peligro de que un demonio cruzara el portal de energía y poseyera el cuerpo del chico. Ello había sucedido antes , Klaus lo había presenciado.

- Lo sé pero no se si la bruja esta preparada para ello – Klaus admitió.

- Deberás arriesgarte – Elijah espeto – faltan solo días para el eclipse , sino completáis el hechizo para ese entonces …

- Deberé esperar otros 600 años para traer a Tatia de vuelta – Klaus completo , admitiendo que su hermano tenia la razón.

No había tiempo que perder…


End file.
